Dark Thoughts
by jehbel
Summary: For Yami, there was no other. There never would be. But love cannot be forced. For Yugi, he was all there was. All there ever would be. But love is easily lost. Angst and Romance. Yugi x OC and some Puzzleshipping. ***WARNING: Contains emotional and mental abuse- may be distressing to readers familiar with or sensitive to domestic violence themes.****
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all :)**

 **I have decided to write a little Puzzleshipping story. I don't know how long it will be, or where exactly it's going- unlike my first story, this is not an idea I had mulled over in my head for ages before posting- I am going to chip away at it, purely for enjoyment. This story is a continuation in the universe that I started with Not Always Smooth Sailing. Characters are the same, and I will reference past events that took place. This follows the story of Yami and Yugi, a relationship which took on a life of its own in my first story and one that I wanted to explore further. I hope you enjoy it- this story will most likely not contain any smut/sexual activity, as this is currently something deeper and more complex. BUT, I do plan to write a one-shot on Yami and Yugi at a later date, so keep your peepers open for that one.**

 **What this story will contain is plenty of feels- angst, love, disappointment, despair.**

 **I welcome all feedback and requests- you guys made the whole experience so enjoyable last time!**

 **Enjoy, and while it should go without saying, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. But it owns a piece of my imagination ;)**

* * *

 ** _Don't get too close,  
It's dark inside.  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide._**

 _Imagine Dragons- Demons_

* * *

He sat, and he watched.

He watched for many things, and for many reasons. He watched for danger, as unlikely as it was to manifest in the snug upstairs bedroom of a game shop. He watched the small swirling dust motes filter through the strips of moonlight falling across the bed. He watched because he was awake, and could not sleep, and didn't wish to wake his soul partner, snoring lightly from under a light blanket.

But mostly, he watched because he had to. Because he wanted to. Because it was for him and him alone to do.

Yami sighed. It had weight behind it, and he ran a hand distractedly through his eclectic hair. It had been the same for so long now. _How long has it been since I slept?_ He thought, rubbing a long fingered hand over his face. His face was as unlined and youthful as ever, but his eyes reflected his true weariness. It went beyond mere fatigue; his heart, mind and soul were deathly tired.

His eyes were a dim purple tonight; almost a dusty grey. They hadn't sparkled amethyst in the longest time. Yugi hadn't noticed; Yami had gone to utmost lengths to ensure that his Aibou was spared his own internal agony.

Thinking of Yugi brought Yami's attention back to the small huddled figure on the bed in front of him. Yami's mouth twisted in a grim parody of a smile. He had thought things were shifting; he had thought that Yugi had come to feel the same way. But, four weeks after the cruise now, and if anything he had grown more distant from his Hikari. Some of it was due to the challenges; people came from far and wide to meet and fight the King of Games. This, Yami could understand, encourage even; it was Yugi's calling and he loved it; even without Yami's input, the small boy was a gaming protégé.

No, that was not coming between them.

He could not pinpoint the moment he realised that his Aibou was distancing himself from Yami; indeed, it was subtle; almost an unconscious thing. On the outside, very little appeared to have changed. Yugi was as sweet and loving as always; when he smiled at Yami, his whole face lit up. They held hands. They sometimes even lay together in bed, or curled up on the couch, long limbs entwined. But Yami could feel the coldness creeping into his soul. It was like a hand of ice, slowly closing around his poor diminished heart, and some nights his breath came in short gasps as his chest tightened and refused to expand. He could feel it even now, the trickle of fear running down his spine. He was losing Yugi, and he did not know why. It made him grasp at the smaller teen all the harder.

Looking down at his clasped hands, a small furrow appeared between Yami's eyebrows. _Is it because of the link? Because of my growing strength?_ He had noticed some time ago, long before the school cruise, that at times his emotions were not his own. He would experience a flash of irritation, or boredom; sometimes it was a disturbing bloom of loneliness. Mostly however, he had felt a happiness and sweetness that was certainly not his own. Yugi was, he realised, one of the most honest and caring people he had ever met- his very soul lit Yami up from within.

It had not stopped there, however. More and more, Yami had found himself distracted. At first he had thought he was hallucinating, possibly a side effect of having a separate body for extended periods of time. But before long he had come to realise the truth- he was seeing through Yugi's eyes. He would experience a flash, a swift image, usually accompanied by a particularly strong surge of emotion. Competitiveness whenever he laid eyes on Kaiba; joy when he arrived home to find the shop stocked with new cards; and once, an incredibly painful rush of hope when his father rang. The following disappointment when Yugi's father did not ask to speak to his only son had hit Yami like a broiling wave; he had almost collapsed in the store room under the weight of the sadness he felt through the link with his Partner.

He had seen his own face reflected in Yugi's thoughts far more than anybody else; joy/love/friendship/wonder/confusion all forefront in his Aibou's mind whenever he beheld his almost identical Hikari in the flesh. It was to be expected; everybody had thought Yami had left forever, only for him to manifest again, still joined with his Aibou, yet also separate forever. His return had been miraculous and unexpected.

The link had grown. Eventually Yami would come to miss large gaps of time as he lived through Yugi's eyes, his own body sitting limply and mute while his soul flew with his partner's. He had found himself speaking as Yugi spoke, forgetting to eat because his Aibou already had, and even feeling Yugi's pain; once he had sworn aloud in the game shop when Yugi had stubbed his toe upstairs. He had stopped sleeping around this time, instead spending night after night watching over Yugi, entranced by the dreams and flickering emotions he felt emanating from the smaller teen. It was fascinating. It had become worse during the cruise as the two boys grew closer than ever before.

 _Does he feel me watching? Does he know I'm with him almost always now? Perhaps that is why he is withdrawing from me. Perhaps I have crossed a line; is what I'm doing inappropriate?_ Yami stared at the ceiling, the disturbing thoughts spinning through his mind. He had lately begun to feel less and less of Yugi's emotions through the link; perhaps his Aibou was deliberately blocking him? The thought was alarming and depressing. After so long, Yami was not sure he even knew how to think by himself any more. He wasn't sure he wanted to. His own mind was dark and confusing, as twisted and bleak as the soul room he had created within the Millennium Puzzle.

Gods, how he loved Yugi.

The emotions had grown slowly. Cooperation had grown into respect, which in turn had bloomed into a deep friendship. _At what stage did I realise I loved him, though?_ Yami pondered. Certainly, gaining access to Yugi's inner thoughts and feelings had allowed Yami's feelings to mature, but he was sure that he had felt this way before the link had grown. After all, before he had his own body, Yami had lived within and alongside Yugi for a long time. But this link. This stronger link had provided Yami with hope. Dangerous, all-encompassing hope. Hope that Yugi would discover his feelings without Yami having to reveal them himself; hope that Yugi would feel the same way, reciprocate. Hope that he would not be alone in this dangerous, angry world.

But instead, Yugi was fading from his grasp. He did love Yami, the taller teen could tell that much; but it was not the yearning desire that his Hikari felt. It was the sweet, sun-yellow love that Yugi held in his heart for all people. And even this love, a life raft for Yami's sad, lonely soul, was now almost beyond his reach, as Yugi slowly and effectively cut Yami off, like scissors cleanly slicing through ballon strings, one by one. With each passing day, Yami could feel his Aibou's love toward him become less and less.

Yami leaned forward in his chair, hands coming up to cover his face. His chest was tightening. _Not tonight, oh please not tonight!_ Yami pleaded in his head. He began to rock backward and forward, images of his sweet Yugi flashing before his eyes. In his mind, his Aibou smiled up at him. Turned. Began to walk away. _Come back, oh please! Don't leave me!_ Yami sucked air in rapid gasps, tears springing from the corners of his tightly shut eyes. _Yugi. Yugi. Please._

He could take no more. Yami faded, retreating to the Puzzle to howl his fear and anguish into the void, where he would not disturb Yugi, still sleeping deeply and undisturbed.

As the teen disappeared within, the Puzzle gleamed, casting a dim yellow light across the room. For a brief moment, the shadows in the room retreated, illuminating the sleeping figure huddled under a thin blanket.

Yugi slept on. He had heard nothing, had not woken. But, unseen by all but the yellow light of the Puzzle, tears streamed freely down the small pale face.


	2. Chapter 2

**YUGI**

Yugi slumped forward in his chair, his small face pinched with fatigue. He had slept badly, his dreams dark and confusing, full of confusion and tinged with sadness. When he awoke, his eyes had felt gritty as though he'd been crying. _Perhaps I should have listened to Grandpa and turned the TV off earlier; it must have given me bad dreams or something,_ he thought to himself. Sighing, he ran a hand through his wild hair, pulling a blonde bang down to twist between his fingers. The classroom was silent but for the scratching of pencils and shuffling of papers; the teacher had assigned them some study time that afternoon to complete their assignments, should they need it. Most did; Yugi had finished his already. Idly, he scribbled on his notepad and stared about the classroom morosely.

Beside him, Joey balled up a piece of paper and after a quick scan to ensure the teacher was distracted, flicked the ball across the room where it bounced off the back of Kaiba's head satisfyingly. The brunette stiffened, turning to award the blonde a swift glare, before picking the ball of paper up and smoothing it open with a faint rustle. Joey studiously turned back to his desk, scribbling away so enthusiastically that it was obvious he was not doing schoolwork. Moments later, a wrinkled piece of paper flew back to strike Joey's desk, causing him to startle slightly. The teacher glanced up, her eyes narrowing, but she had missed the exchange and after a moment looked back down to the novel she was reading. Joey had opened the scrunched ball of paper and was reading it, his face flushed slightly pink and a grin splitting across his face.

Yugi sighed again. He was happy for Joey and Kaiba; despite all their differences, they seemed perfectly suited for one another and they had spent most days together since the cruise had finished. They did not let their relationship overshadow their lives; usually at school, the two sat far enough apart for decorum but closely enough to be exclusive should they wish it. It was sweet to watch them together; they were so different and disagreed on so many issues, yet somehow this brought them closer together.

He could not help but feel envious.

Everybody was moving on. Joey and Kaiba, Ryou and Bakura, even Tea and her fledgling relationship with Duke. Tristan was currently off on a long weekend camping with his cousin, who had flown in to visit for a few weeks. He planned to visit Serenity Wheeler on the way back home. _Everybody is growing up, moving on, changing. Finding somebody to love. Everybody but me._ Yugi's face fell into a sad frown, his eyes downcast as he twisted his hair over and through his fingers. _I am in the same place I was a year ago; I'm still "King of Games" and people still come from all over to battle me, but I'm stagnating. No wonder Yami is so unhappy; he's stuck with me, living in a cramped game shop, with nothing to look forward to._ At the thought of his Hikari, Yugi's eyes dimmed further, until he looked close to tears. He was not usually prone to such negative thinking, preferring instead to remain positive and happy as much as possible. But his partner had been so depressed lately that Yugi couldn't help but feel bad. It was, after all, his fault.

 _If he didn't feel like he had to protect me all the time, he could have moved on ages ago,_ he thought to himself with disgust. _Instead, he's stuck looking over me, because I can't seem to do anything right! I'm always putting myself in dangerous situations; just last week those bullies would have beaten me to a pulp, if Yami hadn't have stepped in. I'm pathetic!_ A small tear grew in the corner of one eye, falling heavily to splatter against his desk.

He had tried to give Yami space. He had tried to encourage his partner to become more independent, and not feel so beholden to Yugi, who had been his host for so long. It was obvious that the Pharaoh felt the need to watch over and protect Yugi as some sort of grateful response for sharing his body for so long before he gained his own; perhaps he felt guilty for once having to take over Yugi's flesh to accomplish his own needs.

So, Yugi was pulling away. But only a little, and very slowly. So slowly that his partner would not notice, but would hopefully one day stop feeling the burden of looking after Yugi. It was unfair on Yami for things to continue this way; Yugi wanted to them to be equals, friends. This could never happen while Yami felt an obligation to watch over him. It was difficult, more difficult than Yugi had anticipated.

It was made all the harder by his own desires.

He was not sure when it had happened; some time ago now. But he had awoken to the realisation that his own selfish, overpowering love for his Hikari had kept him from doing the right thing. During the cruise, Yugi had come to realise how much his Hikari meant to him; but he had also begun to recognise that he relied upon the older teen too much, taking advantage of his dedication and loyalty. He should have made it clear long ago that Yami did not have to feel beholden to him; but, deep down, Yugi had known that doing this would also mean he could lose the boy he loved.

And Gods, how he loved Yami.

The Pharaoh was everything Yugi wanted to be, and more. He was brilliant, and strong, and loyal. He had no fear and knew his place in the world; even this world, which he was new to, Yami owned with every step he took. His partner was dark, mysterious and damaged, yes; but he was also caring and stoic, brave and steadfast.

 _He should be mine._ The angry thought rattled Yugi, and he dragged in a long shuddering breath to calm himself. _I can't stand it. How can I be so horrible and selfish, and keep him around with some misguided thought that he owes it to me, when really I let him stay simply to be close to him? What is wrong with me!? He'll never love me like I want him to; he just feels that he has to keep me safe and happy. He wants to protect me. And how do I repay him? By using him for my own selfishness._ Yugi closed his eyes, the feelings of self-disgust twisting in his stomach like some foul poison.

 _/Yugi?_

Yugi's eyes snapped open. Around him, the air was buckling and warping, a white shimmer hanging heavy in front of him. Yami was close to manifesting; while he wouldn't reveal himself in class unless absolutely necessary, he had obviously picked up on Yugi's emotions through the Puzzle. Yugi knew that sometimes his own feelings were transferred to his partner through the link they shared, something he tried hard to prevent, as it must be annoying for Yami to feel what he was feeling. Plus he was deathly afraid of letting slip his own intense emotions for his Hikari through the link and causing Yami discomfort. It was bad enough that Yami felt the need to protect and stay close to Yugi out of a misplaced sense of obligation, but Yugi didn't have to torture the poor Hikari with his mundane thoughts and feelings to boot!

 _/It's fine, Yami. Just school stuff._

 _/… are you sure? You have already finished the assignment for this course, haven't you? What is wrong?_

 _/Nothing. I'm fine. Just tired; I didn't sleep well._

Yugi heard the older teen give a mental sigh. It was a peculiar feeling.

 _/If you are upset about something, it may help to talk about it, Aibou._

Yugi snorted to himself. _Not likely!_

 _/Seriously, I'm fine, Yami. There's no need for you to worry. I have to go, teacher is talking now. I'll see you later?_

 _/Of course._ The shimmering atmosphere faded as quickly as it had accumulated, yet somehow managed to convey a strong feeling of reluctance and concern in the process.

Yugi crossed his arms on the desk, placing his forehead down on them and closing his eyes. His chest felt tight. _Why can't he want to be around me because he wants to be, and not just because he feels he has to? It's so unfair!_

"Yugi Moto, are you alright?" The loud voice made the small teen jump, and he raised his head, blinking in the sudden brightness of the classroom. His teacher, Ms. Warren, stood over him, her face pinched slightly in concern. Yugi was one of her better students, and it was not like him to laze about in class. Granted, he had already handed his assignment in, but his general apathy of late had caused the teacher to grow concerned. The wide purple eyes rose to meet her gaze; they were bleary and slightly unfocused. "Goodness, Mr. Moto, you look unwell. Do you need to be excused?"

Yugi opened his mouth to insist that he was fine; then closed it. He _did_ feel unwell. He was weary, and sad, and heartsore. Why bother staying in class? He had already completed his work. Nodding slowly, Yugi got to his feet and began to silently gather his items, Ms. Warren hovering concernedly behind him. Turning, he began to make his slow way to the door, his head bowed.

As Yugi pulled the classroom door open, he heard a distinct snigger. Looking up, his gaze was immediately drawn to the white-haired teen sitting two rows back. Bakura had decided to take over Ryou for class that day, it seemed; he hated being cooped up in his soul item but had been forbidden by his Aibou to manifest during school hours. The trade-off was that occasionally he could take possession of Ryou's body to escape the Ring for a while.

Yugi's purple eyes met the rich brown of Bakura's. The thief was watching Yugi with a detached, predatory stare, a wicked grin spreading across his face. As soon as Yugi's gaze met his, Bakura's eyes narrowed and he began to laugh in earnest; several students looked up, startled at the sudden outburst. Yugi suppressed a shiver and made his hasty escape from the classroom. Behind him, Bakura's cackles followed him down the hall. He felt a sudden sense of foreboding.

Inside the puzzle, Yami paced, and waited, and worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in posting… I have been busy and distracted.

Thanks for kaitenzero for pointing out a major flaw in my writing, in that I referred to Yami as a Hikari. That is a mistake and probably a result of writing the chapter very quickly at like 1am haha. Apologies for this! I considered deleting the story entirely and re-writing the chapters and reposting… but decided that was overkill. Mistakes happen I suppose! I hope you are able to ignore this and enjoy the rest of the chapter/s. :)

~Jehbel

* * *

 ** _/Boku no naka ni  
/dare ga iru no?  
(Just who is it that exists within me?) _**

**_-Unravel- Fantastic Magic_**

Yugi sat within the shaded reach of the tree, his knees drawn up to his chest. It was a glorious day, cheerful yellow light filtering through the canopy, the air warm but not too heavy. Around him, the crew lounged about in various positions, everybody enjoying the unseasonably pleasant weather. Yugi's large eyes were far away; nearby, the sounds of Joey and Kaiba arguing good-naturedly barely penetrated his conscious mind, but rather provided a comfortable background noise. To Yugi, it was the sound of normality and contentment. Looking down at his hands, Yugi noticed detachedly that he was once again holding the Millennium Puzzle, turning it slowly around in his hands as though looking for answers amongst its convoluted joins and folds. Sometimes the puzzle faintly glowed; it happened most commonly when Yami was in retreat.

Yugi leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree, sighing. He just couldn't shake his melancholy mood today; he felt like crying, or shouting, or even hitting something. Anything to release some of this pent-up emotion! He was surprised at his own feelings; these kind of dark thoughts were more on par with Yami's personality than his own and despite his recent feelings of guilt and unrequited yearning, Yugi was never normally this downcast.

Yugi was jolted out of his reverie by a twig bouncing off the top of his head. Glancing up automatically, the teen jumped with surprise to find himself staring into the brown eyes of Ryou's Yami. Bakura hung casually from a low tree branch, his arms crossed over his chest and his long mane of white hair dangling inches from the top of Yugi's own spiked bangs. The thief stared unabashedly back at Yugi, a faint smile twisting his mouth.

 _"Problem, O King of Games?"_ Bakura idly flicked an insect off his shoulder, scoring a direct hit on Yugi's forehead, before unhooking his knees from the branch and landing like a cat beside the smaller teen with a soft _thump._ Yugi shifted slightly in discomfort; while he liked both Ryou and Bakura, the thief spirit was unpredictable at the best of times and downright malicious on a regular basis. Besides that, Bakura had lately been paying Yugi much more attention than he normally would; Yugi had caught the white-haired teen staring at him an awful lot in class and he often got the uncomfortable feeling that Bakura could tell what he was thinking or feeling.

Yugi twisted a long lock of hair between his fingers, giving Bakura a swift glance. "Hello Bakura. Ryou is giving you the day out of the Ring, huh?"

Bakura leaned back against the tree, his arms propped comfortably behind his head, his long legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle. _"Like he had a choice in the matter. I tell you, all you Aibous are the same; so malleable, so hopelessly human. I have drunk coffee with more fight in it than you and Ryou."_ Sniggering, Bakura closed his eyes, turning his grinning face upward into a filtering beam of sunlight. His eyeteeth were unnaturally sharp.

Yugi waited a moment to see if Bakura would continue, but the thief was now humming quietly to himself, fingers lazily scratching his head through his thick hair, eyes closed in apparent bliss. "Well, that's your opinion I suppose, Bakura; I have to disagree. I think both Ryou and I have proven ourselves to be just as strong as you and Yami!" Bakura's comments rankled Yugi; he had always been conscious of everybody's opinion that Yami was the driving force behind his duelling success, and had striven to prove that he was as tough and skilled as his partner. It had led to some tricky situations in the past. Rising, Yugi brushed the leaves and dirt off the seat of his pants, scooping up his backpack as he did so. He had decided to head home for the day; he had no work to hand in and he could barely concentrate in his current mood. Turning, Yugi began to walk away, his palm rising to wave goodbye to Joey and the rest.

Suddenly, from behind him, Bakura spoke. _"If you are so tough, King Of Games, why does your Yami feel so greatly obliged to protect your sorry arse?"_

Yugi pulled up in surprise, his heart stuttering madly. Unbidden, the sickening guilt rose like bile in his throat. Spinning, Yugi turned to face Bakura, his eyes glistening with anger, hands clenching to fists by his sides. The white-haired teen sniggered, staring at Yugi from the corner of his slitted eye. _"Oops, did I hit a nerve? What- you aren't surprised, are you? Do you think he lingers so loyally out of some sort of affection? Do you think he enjoys babysitting you, while you run around and use the skills you inherited from him to win duels? Oh my, this is amusing."_

"Shut up! You don't know anything! We are friends, ok? I don't need him to protect me!" Dimly, Yugi was aware that his outburst had drawn the attention of the gang; he could see Joey wandering over with deceptive casualness to see whether his shorter friend needed backup. Only Kaiba remained seated, thumbing through his list of emails with a bored expression on his face.

As if on cue, the air began to shimmer around Yugi. Bakura gave a gleeful cackle. _"Yes! Come on out, Pharaoh! Come like the dog you are, on demand!"_ He broke off into a peal of laughter as the air coalesced and formed the familiar shape of Yami. The taller teen blinked a few times, taking in his surrounds, before turning immediately to Yugi, purple eyes snapping with concern. "Yugi, what is wrong? You are distressed." Looking about, Yami spied Bakura, who had risen to his feet and was now leaning casually against the tree, eyes of brown locked onto those of deep violet. Scowling, Yami took a step toward the thief. "What have you done to him?"

Yugi gave an embarrassed groan and moved forward, grasping Yami by his coat sleeve. Yami immediately turned back toward his Hikari, moving slightly so that his body blocked Yugi's view of Bakura. "Yami, it's fine, you didn't need to come out. Bakura was just teasing me, that's all. You should go back in before a teacher sees us both." Yami's eyes narrowed as Yugi spoke, a slight furrow appearing between his eyes. Yugi slapped down a desire to smooth out the crease with his fingers and instead concentrated on calming his emotions; he didn't want Yami to pick up on how rattled he really was by Bakura's earlier comments. The white-haired teen had voiced perfectly the fear and guilt that Yugi was already feeling about Yami's misguided sense of obligation to his partner.

 _"Yes, Pharaoh, we were just playing, little Yugi and I. My, my, we are touchy aren't we? Being stuck in that Puzzle has made you go soft."_ Bakura grinned as Yami scowled in reply to his words. _"Why don't you be a good boy and run along back into your Millennium Puzzle? Yugi can handle himself without you; he said so himself just now."_ Yami blinked and glanced at Yugi with an unreadable expression. Yugi took a deep breath, schooling his thoughts and expression.

"Seriously, Yami, it's fine. I'm not distressed. Bakura was just being a pain, that's all." Yugi gave his partner a small nudge, the brief contact making his heart stutter frantically and an embarrassing flush rise to his face. Yami's eyes remained locked on Yugi's, his own cheeks pink, his expression inscrutable. After a moment, Yami stood straighter and turned to face the thief, a hand curling protectively around Yugi's wrist as he did so. Yugi's eyes closed at the contact; he felt like crying.

"Bakura. Yugi is my Aibou, and as such it is my task to protect and watch over him. I think you've had enough fun for today." Violet eyes narrowing, Yami cocked his head to the side and scrutinised the thief, his forehead dimly glowing as the golden Eye appeared on his forehead. Bakura's grin faded and he took a step toward Yami, lip curling in a snarl. _"Now, hold on just a second, asshole-"_

"Ryou." Yami's voice snapped with power, causing Yugi's already spikey hair to stand further on end. Bakura reeled backward, hands rising to cover his face in response, a feral growl tearing from his throat. Panting, the white-haired teen lowered his hands, eyes large and mildly confused. Now Ryou, he stood straighter, looking around at the assembled crew.

"Yami? Wh-what happened? Why did you summon me out?" He rubbed his eyes wearily. "What did Bakura do this time?"

Yami smiled gently at Ryou. "I am sorry, Ryou, to have dragged you out like that. Bakura needed a small lesson in humility. He was treating my Aibou poorly." The Pharaoh placed a hand possessively on Yugi's shoulder, but the smaller teen shook it off angrily, causing Yami to turn to him with a confused expression, concern creasing his brow again. "Yugi?"

Yugi took a step back, breathing heavily, glaring at Yami. His partner's words had been the final straw. "Oh, so it's your _task_ to protect me is it? I never asked you to do that! Bakura wasn't hurting anybody, you didn't have to banish him like that, Yami! You didn't even check if that was what I wanted!" Yami opened his mouth to reply, but Yugi cut him off. "Why don't you just leave me alone and stop treating me like some weakling you _have_ to look after? I'm not pathetic, you know! I don't _need_ you!" With that, the small teen turned tail and ran toward the front gates, leaving the crew standing startled where he left them.

"Hey- Yug'! wait up!" Joey made to run after his best friend, but pulled up short as Kaiba reached out to snag his sleeve with his long fingers. Appearing to be still intensely focused on an email he was reading, Kaiba murmured, "Leave him." Joey looked between his retreating friend and his boyfriend with frustration, but nodded and remained in place.

Slowly the rest of the gang settled back to their previous positions, gossiping all the while about Yugi's outburst. Only Yami remained standing on the spot, staring at the place where Yugi had disappeared around the corner, his eyes stormy and his face a mask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys,**

 **My apologies for the lonnnng delay in writing! I went overseas on holiday and then have been hella busy with work. Anyway. Next chapter is up, and I've already started on the following one, so you hopefully will not have to wait long between reads.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jehbel**

* * *

 ** _/I should have known, all along,_** ** _  
 _/That love without tears,_  
 _/Is just a story told, to keep us hanging on.__**

 ** _Love Without Tears- HIM_**

"Yugi."

The deep voice of his Darker Half made Yugi jump. The smaller teen turned slowly to face his partner, embarrassment and tension rolling off him in waves, his eyes downcast and firmly fixed on the floor. He had rushed home, oblivious to his friends' calls, jostling through the afternoon crowds in his haste to get back to the shop. He now had been mindlessly sweeping the storeroom floor for the better part of an hour, waiting for the tell-tale jingle of the shop door opening to signify Yami's return. Despite his ears being pricked for the slightest sound, however, he had missed his partner's arrival; Yami had always had a soft footfall. Yugi had been waiting for yet dreading Yami's return to the shop, wondering what he would say to the taller teen.

Yugi remained where had turned, still staring blindly at the floor in front of Yami's feet, his hands gripping the broom handled with white-knuckled tension. He refused to meet the taller teen's eyes; there were tears in his. "Yami. You-you're home." As he spoke, Yami moved closer, his feet making no noise on the hard shop floor. Finally he stopped a mere hand span from Yugi, staring down at his little partner with an unreadable expression.

"Are you all right? I… I am sorry about earlier, Yugi, truly." His slender hand extended and tipped Yugi's face up with a finger under the chin, forcing Yugi to finally meet his gaze. Yami's eyes softened at the sight of the unshed tears in his Aibou's eyes and he sighed softly. "I did not mean to upset you; Bakura just pushed all the right buttons and made me angry. I will not disregard you like that again."

Yugi nodded, his heart thumping painfully, eyes searching Yami's for a sign, any sign, of deeper feelings. The tension was thick in the room, although Yugi was not sure if it was because of Yami's reaction to his tantrum or a result of his partner being in such close proximity. In the cramped, dimly lit storeroom, the nearness of Yami was almost overwhelming. Yugi could smell his distinct aroma; slightly musky, slightly spicy, and reminiscent of his origins in Ancient Egypt. Yami was standing closely enough that Yugi could feel the heat from his body radiating out; his finger had felt almost feverishly warm when it had touched his chin. Sighing, Yugi could not allow himself to stay mad at his partner; in reality, he was angry at himself for his own selfish desires and feelings of guilt. Steadying his expression, Yugi gazed imploring up into Yami's face. "I am sorry too, Yami. I know you were just looking out for me. Can we forget about this?"

Yami's face split into a relieved smile, and he took the final step forward to embrace his Aibou. "Nothing would make me happier, Yugi. I hate it when you are upset; it breaks my heart." Yugi closed his eyes as Yami pulled him against his chest. It felt so good; he just wanted to stand there forever and never let go. He could feel Yami's strong steady heartbeat against his cheek; it was thumping quite quickly and Yugi wondered dimly if Yami had been running. _It would explain why his face is slightly flushed as well,_ Yugi thought to himself. Oh, the rightness of it all! This was where he belonged; he didn't need another friend, he didn't need a protector- he needed Yami, just the way he was, as the person he was in this moment. Yugi felt a little of his earlier emotions trickle away; Yami had that effect. He was as calm and deep and quiet as a lake, with all the mystery that the depths brought with him. _Why can't he be mine without feeling so beholden?_ _Can't he understand that I just want him for himself? Or does he truly think that I need protecting and shielding from the world? Am I that weak looking?_ The thoughts bounced around in his head, not quite able to be silenced even by the calming effect that Yami had.

Drawing back slightly, Yami reached up to cup Yugi's small face in his hands. Leaning forward, he brought his lips to Yugi's forehead, resting them there gently. Yugi was used to this; Yami had started showing affection in this odd way quite a while ago, starting when they were on the cruise. At first the gesture had made Yugi's heart skip with excitement and hope, but as the days wore on and Yami made no move or gesture otherwise, Yugi came to realise it was simply his partner's way of showing affection and support. Selfishly, he allowed Yami to continue, hoping as he did that it may mean more to the taller teen, as it did to him.

Suddenly, Yugi's wandering thoughts were interrupted; a wavering image of his own face floated across his mind. With a small shock, Yugi realised he was seeing Yami's thoughts. It happened occasionally, a result of the link they shared with the Millennium Puzzle, although lately Yugi had been blocking the link. Eyes still closed, Yugi focused on Yami's thought. If he concentrated hard enough, he could often tap into his partner's subconscious musings and clearly follow Yami's thought patterns with ease. At first he had felt the stabbings of guilt over the invasion of his partner's privacy, but greedily he couldn't refrain, particularly when Yami's thoughts were often filled with his affection for Yugi.

Yugi passively watched as Yami's thoughts swam with his own face. Like an echo, he could feel Yami's affection and relief that his Aibou was no longer angry at him. He was also still slightly confused over the whole event and was harbouring frustrations at not knowing what Bakura had said to Yugi. Yugi smiled slightly at the amount of emotions that were going through Yami's mind. Some were intense and confusing; others were beyond Yugi's grasp.

 _\Yugi._

Yugi's eyes cracked open slightly in response, however he understood that this was an echo of Yami's thoughts and had not been spoken aloud. Again an image of his own face appeared in his mind, this time accompanied by a strong wave of what felt like disgust.

 _\So weak. Pitiful… an embarrassment._

Yugi's heart stopped in his chest, his eyes flying open with shock.

 _Pitiful? Weak? Th-that's how Yami feels about me?_

A thick wave of shame and horror rose within Yugi; he felt as though he was about to vomit. His skin broke out in a cold sweat. Dimly, he noticed Yami recoil slightly, as though he could feel Yugi's emotions. _Perhaps he can!_ Yugi gasped and pushed his partner away, reeling backward and dropping the broom as he did so. Yami's face was a mask of confusion and concern, betraying none of his internal thoughts that Yugi had picked up on. _He's a liar. I can't trust a thing he says! He thinks I'm pitiful!_ Yugi thought frantically.

Yami's eyebrows furrowed, and he took a step toward the smaller teen. "Yugi? What's-"

"Be quiet! Get out! I don't want to talk anymore!" Yugi cried, throwing his hands up as though to ward off Yami's words. Unbidden, the tears began to leak down his cheeks. At the sight of them, Yami gave an inarticulate exclamation and stepped forward again, his hand rising toward Yugi's face. " _I said go away!"_ Yugi cried, stepping backward further.

Yami froze in place. "Yugi, I don't understand! _What is wrong?_ " Yugi gave a gasping sob and Yami's hands snapped out to grasp him by the shoulders. At his touch, fury rose within Yugi, and he slapped the hands away with a cry.

"No! Don't touch me! How dare you think that way and then touch me! You're a LIAR!"  
Yami stepped back, the surprise and shock evident on his face. "Yugi? What do you mean?"

Yugi was breathing hard, his hands balled into fists, the tears hot and flowing down his small face. Yami's eyes were a flat, pale lavender colour, his gaze severe.

"I _mean,_ I could hear your thoughts! Just now! I heard what you were thinking of me!" At Yugi's words, the blood drained from Yami's face. In the sudden silence, their breathing was loud and harsh. Yugi's blood was pounding in his ears; _what have I done?_ He felt with a sudden, sickening lurch that he was about to cross a threshold: there would be no going back.

Yami's voice was like broken glass. "You- you could hear what I was thinking? And you are upset?"

"Of course I'm upset! Anyone would be after hearing that! Look, just go okay? Leave me alone!" Yugi pushed past Yami roughly, making his way toward the storeroom exit. Yami's hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up short and spinning him around. Yami's eyes were wide with horror.

"Yugi- I'm sorry! I can't help how I feel! I- I thought you'd understand! I didn't mean for you to see my thoughts, it's the Puzzle connection… " Yugi mutely watched his partner, barely taking in the words. His devastation was swiftly being replaced by a cold, broken anger as Yami spoke. With numb fingers, Yugi reached up and fumbled with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"The Puzzle's connection, huh? Well, here- let me save you trouble!" With a yank, Yugi removed the eye piece from the pyramid shaped puzzle around his neck. There was a momentary flare of yellow light, and Yami staggered backward with a cry. When the light faded, both boys remained facing each other, breathing heavily. Yugi dropped the piece by Yami's feet with a heavy finality. Both boys watched the golden piece slowly spin until it settled to a rest. Yami slowly looked back up at Yugi; his eyes were terrified.

"Yugi- what are you doing?"

Yugi shook his head slowly. He steeled himself, and closed his heart.

"Yami. I'm letting you leave. I think you need to go and live life away from me. If you really feel… that way, the way you were thinking about me, then I don't want you to be stuck hanging around me. If you can't go back into the Puzzle, then all you have is your physical form. Which means you can live a normal life. You don't have to stay with me- you can go do whatever you want." As Yugi spoke, Yami backed up, shaking his head with a wordless horror. "I think- I think it's best for both of us if you leave. Without the Puzzle being whole, we can't hear each other's' thoughts, and… and emotions, and we can live apart from each other." The words felt like razorblades in his throat. _Too far, too far. This is bad, this is bad._

"Yugi", Yami whispered, his voice terrible. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Yami. This is goodbye. _I don't need or want you_. So please, just leave."  
Yugi pushed past, and this time, Yami did not stop him.

Yugi lay awake. His eyes were red and stinging, the tears long since having run out. Yami had not followed him upstairs, and he had not appeared later as Yugi half hoped he might. Finally Yugi had snapped and run downstairs; Yami was not there.

 _He's really gone. What have I done?_

Yugi curled up, his arms wrapped around his knees.

 _Yami. What have I done?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_/And the Shadow of the Day,  
/Will embrace the world in grey.  
/And the sun, will set for you. _**

**_-_** Shadow of the Day- Linkin Park

* * *

Yami did not return the following morning. Nor did he appear the next day. Finally, a week had passed, with no sign of the Pharoah.

Yugi watched, and waited, and day by day, seemed to fade, as his own feelings of hope did.

The rains came early. As a thick curtain of rain blanketed the town, Yugi's friends watched the small teen retreat further. He stopped accepting duel challenges. He was polite yet listless at school. It was as though Yugi himself was steadily being eroded by the persistent downpours.

The small teen sat by his bedroom window, where his Yami had once so liked to sit to think, for as long as Yugi had known him; now, his smaller partner sat in his place. The white curtain of rain reflected in Yugi's large purple eyes; his mind was cast far from his body, searching, seeking, _feeling_ , as far as it could, for the familiar signature of his Beloved's mind. He threw the probe with a desperate anguish. _I am sorry… Come home Yami. Come home, please._

There was no answer.

The morning after their argument, Yugi had rushed downstairs to the storeroom to pick up the piece of Puzzle he'd removed, to make it whole again. _To damn with my pride; I'll reach him through our link and bring him back._

But the Puzzle piece was gone; he could not find it.

Yami wasn't coming back. He was beyond reach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing to say here except I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own James! ****

* * *

There was a stir around school- a new kid was joining their class. Yugi listened to the excited chatter with listlessness, dawdling aimlessly on the notepad in front of him. A scraping sound brought his attention back to the present, as Joey pulled up a chair next to him and leaned in close.

"So, Yug'- this new kid who's joinin'… guess who he is!"

Yugi stared at Joey, wracking his brain for any memory that might lead him to a conclusion about the new student's identity. Apparently it was a 'he'? Yugi tapped his pencil against his lip and cocked his head at Joey. "I honestly don't know, Joe… who is it?"

"Guess!" Joey gave a sunny grin, wriggling in his seat, loving the game.

Yugi sighed. He had neither the interest nor the inclination to play around, but Joey could be as stubborn as an ox. "Fine, okay. Is it someone I should know?"

"You know _of_ him," Joey replied wickedly.

This baffled Yugi further. Who did he know outside of school, who was young enough to still be at school? His brow furrowed with concentration, but it was beyond him- he just drew a mind blank. Shrugging, and now tired of the game, Yugi turned back to his notepad. "'Why don't you just tell me, Joey? I don't really care about who it is one way or the other." Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi saw Joey's face drop, and he mentally scolded himself for being so rude. His friend loved to play these sorts of games and usually Yugi would happily accommodate him; but lately, he had not been feeling very frivolous. _That's no reason to make everybody else miserable though. Snap out of it!_

Smiling wanly at Joey, Yugi continued, "I just know that you'll rope them into a Duel or interrogate them on their background anyway Joe', and I'll find out all about them then! So c'mon, are you going to tell me who it is, or make me wait like everybody else?" With a gently teasing nudge, Yugi brought the smile back to his blonde pal's face. _That's better. Keep it up._

"Alright alright, I'll tell ya- it's Tristan's cousin, James! You remember how he came to visit Tristan?-" Yugi nodded at him to continue, his own eyebrows raised in mild interest- "yeh, well, his mum has decided to move closer to Tristan's pop, who is sick, or something… anyway, James is relocating to here! Pretty cool, right?" In his typical manner Joey managed to make an illness in the family sound like a minor detail.

Yugi pulled an expression to indicate that the gossip was suitably interesting. "Oh, wow, so we will all get to meet him. What's he like? Has Tristan said?"

"Nah, not so much, he's just a regular dude. Doesn't play Duel Monsters though-" at this, Joey pulled a mock-horrified face- "but Trist' reckons he's alright. Kinda quiet, and they don't look anything alike, apparently. He should arrive at lunch time, so he won't come to school today, but he might come meet us at the arcade later." With this, Joey launched himself to his feet, the gossip trail having been successfully passed along. Turning to walk away, Joey hesitated, before turning back to Yugi, his facial expression more sincere and tentative than earlier. "You never know, Yug'… a fresh face and all that… he might be just what you need to, ya know… move on a bit." With an embarrassed cough, Joey scampered out of the classroom, slapping Kaiba upside the head on the way past and eliciting a barrage of insults from the brunette, who had been deeply engrossed in his phone.

Yugi sat mutely, pondering Joey's last words. The blonde had been a rock to Yugi since Yami's departure, offering support, advice and just the company of friendship to his moping friend. He had largely avoided asking questions or mentioning the fight since the initial reactions to the news, and to mention Yami now obviously meant he was concerned about his shorter friend. Yugi sighed, realising that he hadn't fooled anybody with his act; clearly his disengagement was greater than he had thought.

Pulling himself out of his seat, Yugi packed up his belongings, his thoughts dark with images of his friends' concerned faces and feelings of pity. With disgust, he stomped out of the room, his footsteps earning him a scowl from Kaiba.

Standing by his locker, Yugi pondered his school books with no real interest, retrieving what he needed to bring with him for homework that night. His gaze was distracted, swirling with snatches of image and memory. Dark purple eyes. Yami's confident smile. His voice. Unbidden, Yugi sent out his mental probe again, as he would through the connection before it was severed. _Yami. Come home._ There was no answer, no ghost of a reply, but he couldn't help it; it had almost become second nature to seek out his partner whenever he could.

Suddenly, a cold prickling sensation trickled down Yugi's scalp. Turning, he yelped softly as Bakura's face sat inches from his own.

"Bakura! Gods, you scared me half to death! Can- can I help you with something?"

Bakura locked gazes with Yugi, his rich brown eyes narrowed with concentration. Scowling a little, he thrust his face further toward Yugi, making the smaller teen step back.

 _"_ _That asshole returned to you yet, or what?"_ As Yugi opened his mouth to reply, Bakura continued, _"_ _No, stupid question; of course he hasn't. I can smell it on you. He's really gone, huh? I guess Yami got sick of babysitting you after all."_ Sniggering, the white haired teen moved backward, allowing Yugi space to breathe.

The blood thundered through Yugi's brain, making his teeth ache and his face feel like glass. It was a stupid, useless reaction to hearing his partner's name out loud; Yugi wanted to run, to hide, to get away from the thoughts and reactions that Yami's name evoked. Dimly, he was aware that blood was pounding in his ears, making him grit his teeth. He couldn't hear what Bakura said next; something about his eyes, but it did not matter. It would likely be unkind words anyway.

"Listen, Bakura, I don't want to hear it, ok? Can you just- can you just _try_ for once in your life to not be so horrible? Stop teasing me, please!" Bakura blinked a few times with apparent surprise, before shrugging and turning away. _"_ _Sure thing, Small Fry. To be honest I'm impressed that you're pushing through like that. Ryou would be a gibbering mess without me!"_ with a delighted cackle, Bakura stalked down the hall, ignoring the nervous looks he received from the other students as he murmured to himself. He didn't care if his conversations with Ryou in the Ring made him look insane. _He basically IS insane, I suppose_ , Yugi thought.

Walking along the footpath, Yugi made his way slowly toward the games arcade where Joey had arranged to meet him. Barely noticing the encroaching crispness in the air, Yugi kicked forlornly at leaves as they swirled in the breeze around him and settled on the ground, his mind wandering. _Has that asshole returned to you yet?_ The question echoed in his thoughts, Bakura's sneering voice and cold flat eyes boring into his mind. _Ryou would be a gibbering mess…_

Coming to an abrupt stop, Yugi looked up into the sky, ignoring the disgruntled grumblings of other walkers as they had to avoid colliding with him as he pulled up. The sky was clear, only a few lazy clouds remaining, a rare break in the recent rains they had been having. It would be short-lived, Yugi knew; soon the rain would return, which would eventually become snow, and later, fully fledged winter.

 _Why, though, would Yami return to me? I'm the one who told him to leave._ Yugi's eyebrows lowered and his eyes narrowed as he considered this. _He isn't returning. He is probably enjoying life far more now that he's not stuck with me. I should be happy for him. Instead I'm moping about playing the victim! I'm amazed that Joey and the others are still even making time for me; I've been so miserable lately._

Yugi began to move again, slowly, his head down and his thoughts rapidly moving forward. He felt sick with shame and longing, embarrassment and loneliness. But foremost he felt angry; angry at himself, at Bakura, at his situation.

 _I have to snap out of this. I can't let people like Bakura continue to think I'm the victim. I'm not! I chose to send Yami away, even though I love him. That took a lot of strength! I'm_ done. _I'm done with being the weak one! I have to move on, and- and get over Yami. And I have to be happy again, for my friends!_ As Yugi's pace increased, his face took on a grimly determined expression. _I'll show that lousy Bakura what I think of him! I don't need Yami! I won't be a gibbering mess! I'll show him, alright!_

* * *

The games arcade was bustling, as it always was after school let out. It was a small building, with a dated interior and dark lighting, but it had great vintage and modern games and cheap pizza, so the crew used it as their regular meeting point. Entering the dim room, Yugi immediately spotted Joey's mop of blonde hair over by the Whack-A-Mole, Tea and Duke also in attendance. They had pulled a small table up and had already ordered pizza and burgers for the others. Smiling fondling at his friends, Yugi pulled out a chair and watched as Joey smashed the poor plastic moles with his mallet, laughing loudly as he did so. Kaiba wasn't in attendance- despite softening considerably toward the gang since dating Joey, they had never been able to convince him to come to the arcade. "I do have to maintain some semblance of pride", Kaiba had sneered when pressed on why he never joined them.

"Heya, Yug'! you came!" Joey cheerfully bellowed, the game over and as the machine slowly churned out prize tickets. "Hey! Wanna play some air hockey?" Joey jiggled his pocket, the clanging of coins indicating that he was flush and willing to pay for this round. Laughing, Yugi shrugged and took his backpack off. "Sure thing, Joey. Although, I think you only like it so much because you always beat me!" Joey grinned in response and ushered his friend over to the air hockey table.

Much later, Yugi groaned as the puck slipped past his defence and disappeared into the slot in the table. With a clanging chime, the scoreboard declared Joey the winner, and Yugi threw his hands up with mock disgust. "Well, Joey, I think it's confirmed- I am terrible at this game!"

As Joey laughed in response, Yugi noticed that several people had gathered around to watch them play- Tea and Duke were chuckling at the thrashing Yugi had received, and he noticed that Ryou and Tristan had also arrived. Smiling in greeting, Yugi shook his head at Joey's pleading for a fifth and final game. "Sorry, Joe- I'm beat! I might have a bit of pizza and try you again later though!" As Yugi made his way back to the table, the rest of the crew followed, and soon they were squashed in around the table, joking and jostling one another cheerfully as they fought over the last pieces of pizza. With a sudden jolt of guilt, Yugi realised he was genuinely enjoying himself for the first time since Yami left. _Wow- I must have really been a bore lately!_ Yugi marvelled.

Suddenly, Tristan jumped to his feet, an arm thrown above his head. "Oh hey, there he is- James! Hey- JAMES! Over here! The rest of the crew surged to their feet, their curiosity palpable. Yugi slowly stood too, however he could not see through the crush properly. He heard Tea murmur "ooh! He doesn't look a thing like Tristan!" and his levels of curiosity rose slightly.

"Guys, this is James. James, the gang. Lessee… This here's Joey, Duke, Tea… this is Ryou…" Yugi could hear James murmuring a greeting to each person as Tristan pointed them out. As the group slowly began to sit back down, Yugi could make out the stranger's hair- it was brown, like Tristan's, but very long, and shot through with strange silver streaks. He was shorter than Tristan, but still quite a bit taller than Yugi and Tea. Finally James stepped forward, his eyes sweeping the group with a mixture of shyness and friendliness, until they came to rest on Yugi, still standing.

Yugi's heart skipped.

James' eyes locked with his own and the teen stepped forward until he was facing Yugi. Dimly, Tristan was talking, "Oh yeah, and this is Yugi, James- Yugi Motou".

As Yugi stood, like a rabbit in headlights, James put out a long slender hand. His eyes narrowed slightly and an ironic grin split across his face. "Oh, I know who you are. I might not play Duel Monsters but everybody knows about the famous King of Games!" Yugi forced a smile and reached out to take the other teen's hand. A small fission ran up his arm as his flesh touched James's, and his face flushed pinkly in response, causing him to groan internally at himself.

James's grin widened, and he pulled Yugi slightly closer. Pitching his voice so that only the shorter teen could hear him, James murmured cheerfully, "I knew you'd be cute, from seeing you on TV, but you're _far_ cuter than I thought you'd be. I am looking forward to getting to know you _much_ better!" before releasing Yugi's hand and moving to sit down beside Tristan. Still standing, Yugi blinked numbly a few times. Suddenly noticing Ryou's slightly concerned stare, Yugi shook himself and took a seat, making sure he was positioned so that he could watch James out of the corner of his eye, his face still flaming from his earlier reaction.

 _There's something about him. I can't put my finger on it, but he feels almost… familiar. Not at all what I'd expect of Tristan's cousin!_ He watched as James laughed at one of Tea's jokes, watched as James took a bite of pizza, watched as James reclined in his chair as the gang chatted and laughed over one another. Objectively, Yugi supposed that James might be considered quite good looking.

Suddenly, James' eyes met his, causing Yugi to blush again and wriggle in his seat. James gave a very faint smile, before winking at Yugi.

With a sudden rush of excitement and terror, Yugi thought to himself, _this is it. I can forget about… about Yami, with James. He seems interested in hanging out, and is nice. He is good looking too._ The grim determination he suddenly felt made Yugi almost grimace physically. _Yes- he will do._

 _He will do._

* * *

As the gang left the arcade, Tea walked home with Duke. Quietly, she said to the tall boy, "James is interesting, isn't he?... He seemed to be quite taken with Yugi." Duke walked quietly for a few seconds before replying. "Yeah, well, I didn't see Yugi batting him away, either. But then again, who can blame him? Did you _see_ James?"

Tea nodded. "He was fairly cute, I suppose-"

Duke snorted in response. "I didn't mean that, and don't lie, you thought he was _very_ cute-" he grinned as Tea opened her mouth to argue and continued- "but I more meant, I could see straight away why little Yugi was so taken with him. And the kicker is that I don't think Yugi even knows why himself! But, whoah- his eyes, man."

Understanding Duke's meaning, Tea shook her head, but in agreement. "I know. His eyes-"

Duke's voice was leaden. "His eyes were exactly the same purple as Yami's".


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I sketched the character design for James in boredom one day, so if anybody is interested in seeing what he looks like, let me know and I can show you.**

 **Also, shoutout to LittleMe100, who consistently sends me good vibes and comments on my chapters. Knowing you get some enjoyment out of the things that fall from my head makes me very happy :)**

 **~Jehbel**

* * *

Yugi sat on the high brick wall, beating his heels in a rhythmic pattern against the cold grey concrete. Beside him, James leaned back on the edge, almost as tall as Yugi sitting atop the wall. James was staring out over the water; they had wandered down to the waterline, chatting about anything and everything, ignoring the bitingly cold winds. Now, they stood in a peaceful silence, although on Yugi's part it was a silence accompanied by the jangle of nerves and busy thoughts. From the corner of his eye, Yugi watched James. The taller teen's long hair whipped about him; he kept it extremely long, well past the small of his back, and loosely tied halfway down. His large eyes swept the choppy waters, watching as ducks and geese paddled about and filtered the water with hungry beaks for bread or other morsels.

Yugi bundled his long scarf tighter to his body, shivering slightly in the frigid air. He allowed his thoughts to drift as he watched the long tendrils of James' hair float in the wind; Tristan's cousin had been in town for a little over two weeks now, and had come to visit Yugi most afternoons. He also sat near the shorter teen in classes they shared and seemed an enthusiastic companion. Despite the attention however, Yugi was confused; James was full of compliments and could act quite flirty with Yugi whenever they were alone together, but acted normally around their friends. And so, Yugi was unsure if James had a romantic interest in him, or whether he just saw him as a friend. Yugi did not even know if he _wanted_ James to like him _that_ way; at present he was simply enjoying the companionship that the other teen offered. It was difficult to ignore his strong personality and he kept Yugi from dwelling on darker matters. Yugi had come to rely on and deeply appreciate James' company.

Suddenly the other teen's voice jolted Yugi from his reverie. "Your friends don't really like me, do they?"

Yugi jumped a little as James spoke, turning to look at the taller boy's profile. "What do you mean? Of course they all really like you!"

James turned to glance at Yugi, momentarily mesmerizing the smaller teen with his striking eyes. "Not all of them though, Yugi. Ryou doesn't like me, does he?"

Yugi frowned slightly. It was true that while the rest of the gang had accepted James into their group with friendly grace, Bakura had taken one glance at the brunette and refused to speak to him. Indeed, his immediate and irrational hatred of James was so strong that his own feelings had impacted even how Ryou reacted; the white-haired teen struggled to converse normally with James and often was taken over by Bakura who forced him to leave the room if James was present. Yugi did not know why Bakura felt this way, but he was not too concerned; Bakura was unpredictable and hostile at the best of times. He did however feel slightly sorry for Ryou who was being manipulated against his natural personality.

Bundling his small hands deeper into his jacket pockets, Yugi looked up, choosing his words carefully. The group had decided against telling James about Bakura and Yami just yet as it was a difficult concept for outsiders to comprehend. "I suppose it's true that Ryou isn't totally on board yet. But, he'll come around. The rest of the gang really like you!" Yugi huffed out a little cloud of breath, watching as it steamed slightly in the cool air. Beside him, he felt more than heard as James shifted. Looking down, he was startled to see that James was now standing directly in front of him, his purple eyes locking Yugi in place like a startled bird. James quirked a smile at Yugi, moving closer to the smaller teen. Yugi felt his cheeks flush slightly at the proximity and was glad this face was already pink from the cold air.

"And what about you, Yugi? Do you 'really like me'?" James gave a little grin as Yugi silently opened his mouth and wriggled where he sat. Looking down at his lap, Yugi clasped his hands in front of him, shaking his head to clear it. "Well, yeah, sure I do James! You're fun and nice to me. I like hanging out with you!" He toyed with a thread on his glove, heart beating a little faster than normal.

James gave a little chuckle, moving closer again. "I knew you were inexperienced, Yugi, but you can be kind of oblivious sometimes, you know that?" Reaching out a hand, James gently clasped one of Yugi's long blonde bangs, tugging it slightly. With a small gasp, Yugi's eyes snapped up to meet James'. "Listen, Yugi- are you interested in maybe going out with me? To be clear, I mean dating, not just going somewhere together." He grinned as Yugi pulled an expression at his words, and tugged on the long blonde hair again.

Yugi flushed, his emotions a chaotic mix, difficult to understand and differentiate. He supposed that he was pleased; it was nice to feel wanted for a change. He was not sure if he felt romantic toward James yet or not, but he figured that between normal people, it was a process that could take some time to develop fully. But James was popular, and interesting, and something about his appearance drew Yugi's eyes like nobody else. Looking up, his eyes met the arresting purple of James', and his thoughts stuttered to a halt. Instead, he just nodded.

A wide grin split James' face, and he moved to embrace Yugi, who was trembling from a mixture of cold and nerves. "I'm so glad," James murmured into Yugi's wild hair as he hugged the shorter teen. Yugi's eyes were wide and unblinking as he hugged James back, his emotions a mixture of excitement and terror.

"I'm so glad."

* * *

 _"I'm so glad."_

 _Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes as his partner smiled gently down at him. Yugi had run to Yami in a frenzy of excitement, bursting through the door of his cabin. "Yami! Yami! I just saw Joey and Kaiba KISSING! Like, actually kissing!"_

 _His soul partner had been standing by the glass doors, staring out over the ocean. Yugi could see his face reflected dimly in the glass, large amethyst eyes locked on his own. Yami had turned, his face tender and full of love, it had seemed to the hopeful Yugi. Reaching forward, he had gently wrapped his fingers around one of Yugi's long blonde locks, twisting the hair through his fingers, over and over, in a hypnotic rhythm, being careful not to pull it. Smiling down, Yami's eyes twinkled with a faint triumph._

 _"I'm so glad, Yugi. Those two deserve happiness. Did they know you were peeping at them, though?" His smile was gently teasing. Yugi flushed slightly, puffing himself up with humorous indignation._

 _"No, they didn't know, but I didn't watch for very long! I ran off as soon as I realised what they were doing, promise! But aren't you proud? It's because of you they are finally together now, I think."_

 _Yami smiled faintly, shaking his head in gentle negation. "No, I believe those two would have found their way to each other regardless. A connection as deep as that-" here, his large eyes met Yugi's unflinchingly- "cannot be refuted or broken so easily." Yugi flushed further in response, grinning up at his taller companion._

 _"In any case, thank you, Yami- you're a true friend."_

* * *

Yugi pulled back from James' embrace, startled by the vivid memory. _That happened back during the cruise! That was so long ago now._ The familiar ache followed moments later, causing Yugi to physically flinch. James immediately moved back with an apologetic noise. "Sorry, Yugi, I've gone and embarrassed you. I was just really happy you said yes, is all."

Yugi barely heard him, focused as he was on suppressing the surge of emotions. With an angry internal grimace, he slammed down on the memory, forcing himself to ignore it. Looking up into James' oddly familiar eyes, Yugi smiled grimly.

"I'm fine, James, I didn't mean to push you away." Reaching forward with slightly trembling hands, Yugi grasped the collar of James' jacket with his own gloved fingers.

With a determined twist to his mouth, Yugi pulled James back into an embrace.

"I'm just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 done and dusted- I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Young women and young men**  
 **Forgive us if you can**  
 **Abandon your best friends**  
 **Demanding, detriment**

 **-Abandon Your Friends- Autumn to Ashes**

* * *

Yugi grinned broadly as his opponent sank to their knees. As always, he felt a pang of sympathy for his defeated foe, especially as the duel had been broadcast live throughout the country. However, he could not hold back his own jubilant feelings of triumph; his title was safe, his winning streak was undefeated, and, most importantly, he had proven to himself and the spectators that he was just as good as he had always been. As the last of the holographic monsters buzzed and flickered away to nothing, Yugi tucked his deck back into its holder on his belt and walked over to where his opponent was climbing shakily to their feet. Still flushed with fatigue- the game took more energy than people realised!- Yugi put his hand out to the young woman opposite him. She had shoulder length, feathery brown hair, and lovely green eyes. Yugi had been impressed by her duelling skills and guts; she had handily beaten all her opponents and rapidly climbed to the top in recent months. Her game needed work, but Yugi could tell that she deserved her new rank as Number 2 behind himself. In the future she would be a real threat!

The young woman appeared to be surprised when Yugi extended his hand to her; blinking, she slowly took his hand in her own, a flush creeping up her cheeks. "Well done!" Yugi cried cheerfully. "You really had me running for a while there! That was one of the best matches I've had!" He only wished that he was a little taller as even this small, slender woman stood over a head taller than he- it was overall very embarrassing for Yugi, but by now his own petite build was as famous as his win rate, so he supposed he had to live with it.

The woman was stuttering and trembling with excitement. "Oh my God- Oh my God! I'm shaking Yugi Motou's hand! _Yugi Motou_! I can't believe it! Th-thank you so much, you're even better than they say you are! You really are the King of Games!" Yugi scratched his nose with embarrassment; he never really got used to the hero-worship that some duellists placed on him.

"Mr. Motou! Miss Takashi! May we have a shot of you two for the paper? The current Number 2 in the country and the King of Games himself, what an image!" a reporter fluttered about the two, his large lens giving off great bursts of light as he snapped photographs without waiting for an answer. The shutter noises of his and the other nearby cameras sounded like the clatter of many insects. Shrugging, Yugi pulled the girl closer and gave a sunny grin, his arm around her waist. He could feel the girl's heartbeat pounding in nervous excitement, her trembling obvious only to Yugi who was touching her body. _The poor girl must be still be new to all of this,_ Yugi thought to himself as they posed for photographs.

Finally, Yugi felt that they had provided enough magazine fodder to satisfy the journalists clustered around them. Ignoring the catcalls and pleads for interviews, Yugi firmly turned his back on them and offered his opponent a final smile. "Well, until next time I suppose, Miss… Takashi?" The girl smiled back at him, her composure much more collected now. "Please, call me Cat! And thank you again for the great Duel, Yugi!" with a delighted laugh, she flung her arms around Yugi's neck and hugged him briefly yet tightly. "Next time, I'll be even harder to beat!"

Yugi could hear the camera shutters going into meltdown when she hugged him; the press would absolutely _love_ those images! As Cat released him and turned away, waving merrily at the cameras, Yugi turned and slowly made his way out of the arena. He was tired; he had been participating in a 3-day long tournament and had been duelling all day every day to make up for his recent absence from the sport. However, it had been worth it, as he had cemented his undefeated record and ensured that nobody thought he was losing his touch. _Now I have some breathing room and can get back to normal!_ He gave a mental sigh and wondered to himself if Joey and the gang had been watching his matches on TV. With a little flip of the belly, he wondered if James had watched. He knew that the other teen had no interest in Duel Monsters, but he did secretly hope that he had watched Yugi's match and seen the shorter boy in action- Yugi was proud of how he had performed this week.

With a sudden lurch, Yugi realised that his televised match could have been seen by anybody in the country. _I wonder if… I wonder if_ he _watched me duel?_ With a grimace, Yugi shook his head and pushed the thought away. _Stop it! No good comes from thinking that way. He wasn't watching, OK?_

Yugi's grandpa waved to him through the crush of people slowly existing the area. "Yugi! Over here!" Yugi waved back in recognition and began to push his way over; he was thankful that most people recognised him and moved aside to let him through, as being so short made navigating thick crowds particularly difficult. As Yugi reached his Grandpa, the older man threw his arm around his grandson's shoulders. "Well done Yugi my Boy! What a match! I am so proud of you!" Yugi placed his own arm around Solomon's shoulders and jostled him in return. With a slight excited churning of the stomach, Yugi's thoughts turned to Domino, where the gang, and James, waited for him.

"Thanks, Gramps. Now let's go home!"

* * *

As soon as the plane landed and they had found their car, Yugi whipped his phone out and turned it on. Immediately his screen began to flash with missed calls and text messages from Joey and Tea, and even a voicemail from Kaiba. With a broad grin, Yugi pressed 'reply' on the missed call from Joey and listened as the dial tone hummed in his ear. His stomach flipped with excitement- he had only been away for four days in total, but he had really missed the gang! He looked forward to catching up with them as soon as possible. Buckling his seatbelt, Yugi gazed out the window as his Grandpa pulled the car out of the parking space and began to drive to home.

The phone clicked. "YUG'! YOU'RE BACK?" Joey hollered down the phone as soon as the call connected. Yugi held the phone slightly off his ear, chuckling. "Hey, Joey! Just arrived. Where are you? Want to catch up?"

He could hear Joey murmuring on the line quietly to somebody, explaining that Yugi was back in town. "Yeh, sure thing man!" Joey cried. "Howsabout the Game Arcade in an hour?" Confirming Yugi's suspicions as to who Joey had been talking to, he heard Kaiba in the background groan in response to his boyfriend's suggestion of the Arcade. "Count me out, then, I'm not going to that dump. Tell Yugi I'll show him a real duel another time."

Yugi laughed as he heard Joey begin to abuse Kaiba in response. Hanging up on them, he knew that Joey wouldn't mind; knowing his blonde friend, he would have engaged Kaiba in a wrestling match and forgotten entirely that Yugi was still on the line by now.

Looking through the rest of his messages, Yugi tapped out a quick reply to Tea, telling her to meet him and Joey at the Arcade in an hour, as agreed. As his message sent, Yugi noticed with a slight pang of disappointment that James had not called or texted him; in fact, he had hardly heard from the brunette the entire time he had been away. _Well, I suppose he doesn't really understand the game, and so probably doesn't know what to talk about. I'll invite him to the arcade too._ With a quick tap, Yugi pressed the dial button and listened again to the familiar clicking hum as the call connected. It took a long time; Yugi was sure the call was about to drop out when the final ring was interrupted mid-tone.

"Yugi?" James' warm voice flowed through the phone, bringing a face-splitting grin to Yugi's expression. He realised with a small flush that he had really missed James. "James! Hey! Uh, I'm back! Just landed!" His voice was embarrassingly high-pitched and he coughed a little to try and clear it. Beside him, his Grandpa shook his head with silent mirth, causing Yugi to flush further.

James chuckled down the phone, the sound comforting yet also somehow suggestive. "Oh, good, I missed you. How was it? Can I come over this afternoon and hang out? I really can't wait to see you." Yugi looked out the window to avoid meeting his Grandpa's eyes. Despite his mortification over reacting like this in front of the older man, Yugi was thrilled to be talking to James again.

"Well, I was just talking to Joey, and we decided to meet up at the Game Arcade in an hour- how about you come meet us all there? I uh, I missed you, too." He really wanted the earth to swallow him up whole as his Grandpa coughed to hide a chuckle.

Suddenly Yugi realised that James had remained silent on the other end of the phone. "James? Can you hear me ok?" Yugi switched ears in a vain attempt to improve the cell reception. "Hellooo?"

James' voice made Yugi jump a little, convinced as he was that the call had dropped. The brunette's voice was curiously flat. "You rang Joey first? You're going to the Game Arcade?"

Yugi had the sudden mad feeling that he needed to apologise for something. "Y-yeah, well, I had a few missed calls from Joey, so I just called him back. That's ok, though, right? You don't mind the Arcade, do you?"

Again there was a hefty pause before James huffed down the phone in reply. "I just thought you might want to hang out, _alone_. I was looking forward to seeing you. I missed you." His voice was vaguely complaining. Yugi felt guilty; he had gone ahead and made plans with his friends before even talking to James. _But he's never had any problem hanging out with the gang before now, so how was I to know he'd get put out?_

Yugi wasn't sure how to respond. With a slight stutter, he replied "S-sorry, James, I didn't think. But we can hang out together after the Arcade, right? Come on, don't be mad, I'm sorry! Just come meet us and we'll go from there, 'kay?" From the corner of his eye Yugi noticed his Grandpa cocking his head slightly as though he were listening in. The old man's brow was slightly furrowed.

James sighed. "Yeah, sure. Ok. I'll see you in a bit." With the most cursory of goodbye murmurs, he hung up the phone before Yugi had a chance to reply.

Yugi stared at his dimming phone screen, his stomach flipping slightly. He felt like he'd done something to really upset James. _I didn't mean to offend him though! I just wanted to see everyone again._ He pouted slightly and looked out the window, his thoughts a jumbled mess.

* * *

Yugi threw his bag hastily down on his bed and stretched. _I might get changed before I go to the arcade,_ he thought, yanking his shirt up over his head. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate; an incoming call.

"Coming! I'm coming! Waiiit!" Yugi cried, struggling with the T-shirt; somehow, he had gotten his head and elbow stuck in the fabric. Stumbling toward the bed, and the source of the vibrating, Yugi grunted as he finally tore the shirt free of his hair. Leaping for the bed, he knew even before he grabbed his phone that he was going to miss the call. Puffing slightly, Yugi sank to the bed, waiting for the voicemail message to come through. As soon as his phone beeped with a new notification, Yugi had it up to his ear, listening.

 _"Hey Yugi, It's James."_ (Yugi's stomach tightened slightly) _"Listen, sorry about earlier. I think I might pass on the Arcade though, I'm not feeling up to it. But if it's ok can I still drop by later? I'll see you soon, ok? Have fun, say hi to the guys for me."_ The voicemail ended. Yugi pondered the message he'd just heard. James had sounded really flat. _I think he's really offended that I am seeing the gang before him,_ he thought. _Perhaps I'll stop by his house quickly on the way to the Arcade and apologise properly._ Feeling much better about this option, Yugi hurried over to his cupboard and dragged out a comfortable black sweater. Then, with a quick check to make sure his hair wasn't too messy, he shrugged and made his way out, texting Joey to say that he would be slightly late.

James' large purple eyes widened when he took in his visitor standing in the doorway. "Yugi? You're done at the Arcade already?" He threw the door open wider and stared down at his shorter boyfriend. Yugi grinned happily at him; as always, he felt immediately better when he looked into those large purple orbs. "Hey, James! Nah I haven't been yet; I thought I'd come say hi first!" Yugi smiled and gave a little embarrassed wave.

James' face split into a giant grin. "I'm so glad you came by! Come in!" He stood to the side as Yugi made his way inside, grinning down at the shorter teen. "Do you want a drink or something?"

Yugi peered around with interest; he had not been inside James' parent's house before. "I can't stay long, so just some water would be ni- eek!" Yugi wriggled with surprise as James engulfed him in a huge hug from behind, almost lifting the smaller boy off his feet entirely. With a chuckle that Yugi felt rather than heard, James bodily hauled Yugi over to the lounge room, throwing him unceremoniously onto the couch. "Argh! James, what-" Yugi was cut off as James wrapped his arms around the short teen and squeezed him hard enough to push the breath out of Yugi's lungs. Yugi wheezed comically as he tried to speak.

"I'm glad you came over; I missed you!" James cried cheerily into Yugi's ear. He nuzzled his nose into Yugi's hair, making the other teen blush horribly. "I just want to stay like this for a moment, 'kay?" All Yugi could do was nod weakly against James' shoulder, causing the brunette to squeeze him tighter again.

It was some time later that Yugi wriggled slightly to indicate that he wanted to sit up. Reluctantly, James released him, but remained sitting over the smaller teen on the couch, watching him closely. As soon as Yugi was properly upright, James grabbed his hands, looking at him imploringly. His long hair was in disarray, one eye covered by his silvery bangs.

"Stay." Yugi's eyes snapped up to meet James'; so similar in colour to his own, yet so different.

"I- I can't. I promised the gang. I'm already late-" as Yugi raised his hand to check the time on his watch, James grabbed it and pulled it down to hold both of Yugi's in one of his own. With his free hand, James threaded his fingers through Yugi's thick hair on the back of his head. Gently, but insistently, James pulled Yugi forward, as though to touch their foreheads together. Yugi closed his eyes; this action was so familiar to him, yet so painful to recollect. It seemed a million years ago that his Other had done the same thing.

He was utterly unprepared then, when James' lips met his own.

It was a tentative kiss, but definitely a kiss. Yugi stiffened with surprise, causing James to pause for a moment, before pushing deeper, pressing his mouth harder against Yugi's with insistence. Yugi was at a loss to how to respond; this was his first real kiss, and he had had no idea it was even coming! After seconds, minutes, hours, who could tell?- James pulled back, breaking the contact, but waiting mere inches from Yugi's face. His breath was coming slightly rougher than usual.

Yugi was scared, excited, confused; _what happens next_? His heart was thundering in his chest and he felt oddly close to tears, or perhaps hysterical laughter. He flushed hot and cold all over. Yugi opened his eyes and stared directly into those large familiar purple eyes, boring into his with a flaming intensity. His mind went blank; those eyes always did this to him.

"Stay." This time, Yugi nodded weakly, his chest aching. James grinned broadly.

* * *

Joey jumped a little as his phone vibrated in his pocket, causing Tea to look up from the newspaper she was reading with Duke. Yugi's photograph was splashed across the front page, his adorable face flushed with triumph and pride. Nearby, Ryou was playing Whack-a-Mole with Bakura, who so far had succeeded in cracking the plastic on the casing twice and had almost broken Ryou's fingers with his soft rubber mallet. Ryou kept glancing about nervously, on the alert for the arrival of Yugi, and probably with him, James.

Joey quickly whipped the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open with one hand, the other busily occupied with scooping up another piece of floppy pizza. As he read the message however, his hand stalled, the food dangling halfway to his mouth. His brow furrowed, Joey read the message a second time.

"Joey? What's the matter?" Tea gently pulled the piece of pizza out of Joey's grip and placed it gingerly back on the paper plate. Joey did not answer at first, so she poked him in the cheek.

"Ow! Oi! Ehh, sorry Tea, I was just readin'. Seems Yugi ain't coming now." Tea frowned and leaned over his shoulder to read the text message.

 ** _**Hi Joey, sorry, can't make it after all. Grandpa needs my help with something. I'll see you tomorrow!**_**

"Oh, well, that's a shame, but I guess he can't help it if his Grandpa asked him to stay home. Poor Yugi, he must be so worn out, too! We can hang out with him another time." Tea stood up and plucked at Joey's sleeve to bring him to his feet. The gang slowly filtered out of the Arcade, Ryou looking infinitely relieved, Bakura gleefully stuffing the stolen mallet into his backpack. Joey trailed behind, his expression stony. Opening his phone again, he scrolled down his messages to read another that he'd received not so long ago.

 ** _**Hi Joey, please tell Yugi not to fill up on Pizza, as I am making burgers for dinner. Please tell him to be home before 7. Thanks, Grandpa Motou**_**

Joey's frown deepened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay for the weekend! I hope to smash out yet another chapter while I have time up my sleeve. I hope you are enjoying the story so far- where do you think it will go from here? What do y'all think of James?**

 **Question for you (if anybody reads this)- do my posting song lyrics above each chapter bug you? Would you prefer if I didn't do it? I generally try to post songs that are reflective of Yugi's frame of mind around the time of writing, or even my own, and they're all songs I really like. I'd be interested to see if anybody actually gets anything out of it or if you'd rather I launch right into each chapter. Let me know! :)**

 *****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.*****

* * *

 _ **Are they really deep inside your head?  
Do they control you like a little marionette?**_

 _ **-X.U. - Sawano Hiroyuki[nzk] Gemie (Owari no Seraph intro song)  
**_

* * *

Yugi sat beside James on the couch, the flickering TV images reflected in his wide unfocused gaze. He was bored; they had been watching TV for over two hours, and at first the over-the-top antics and crass jokes had Yugi laughing along loudly with James, but he was beginning to tire of it now. It was loud and annoying and full of the same canned laughter, line after line. Yugi wanted to go outside, maybe see the gang, as he hadn't had much time to so in the past week since his return. However, he _did_ feel quite comfortable and snug, curled up next to James on the worn out old couch. He had started visiting James' house more often, at the brunette's request; it was a lot more private as James' parents both travelled extensively for work, and it was closer to school than Yugi's house.

Since his return from the tournament, Yugi had spent a lot of time with his boyfriend. It was great; James made him laugh, and made Yugi feel safe, and wanted. He confessed to Yugi that he preferred to just hang out with him alone; while he didn't dislike the gang, he was by nature very quiet and he struggled with Ryou's (or rather, Bakura's) obvious dislike of him. Yugi sympathised with him; nobody in the group were what you'd consider withdrawn, and even relatively shy Ryou had no problem mingling in the thick of it- with the help of his Other, of course. _I can't imagine how stressful James must find it, if he is not used to being around lots of loud people! I'll have to remember this in the future and keep his needs in mind._

Yugi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out of his pants. It was just an email notification; Yugi thumbed through the message, quickly taking in the general gist- he was invited to a mixer card tournament. It wasn't an official, ranked match, but rather an informal opportunity to gather with fellow champions to trade, duel, and socialise. Yugi had gone the previous year and had greatly enjoyed himself; as the other players invited were all quite highly ranked, there was a lot less attention paid to himself, which he preferred, and the matches were all challenging but skilled, and very enjoyable. He smiled faintly to himself as he recalled Kaiba's reaction to being invited as well; the billionaire had almost vomited at the thought of having to socialise with 'inferior card wielding apes' and had refused point-blank to make an appearance. He had, however, ensured that only Kaiba Corp. equipment was used in the matches, and the logo had been plastered over every square inch of the arena; Kaiba certainly knew his business, even if his people skills were severely lacking.

"Yugi, you just missed the best bit!" James prodded Yugi in the ribs lightly, making the smaller teen jump with surprise. "You promised you'd watch this with me; it's one of my favourite shows." James pulled a mocking sad face at Yugi, sidling over to put his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Who are you talking to, anyway?" He peered over at the phone, trying to make out the small text.

Yugi laughed. "It's just an email. An invitation to an informal mixer duel tournament."

James wrinkled his nose slightly. "Really? They do those? So, are you going to go? When is it?"

Yugi squinted at the email again. "The fourth of next month; it runs for a week but the last three days are the fun ones, when the duels take place. The first few days are workshops, swap meets, and training classes held for anybody who is interested. I really enjoyed it last year, so I think I might go again." Yugi closed his phone and turned to James, immediately noticing the downcast expression on the other boy's face. "Wh-what's wrong?"

James scratched his nose, looking sheepish. "Uh, well, this is going to sound really lame, but it's my birthday that week too." At Yugi's noise of surprise, James flapped his hands in negation, and cheerfully cried "but that's okay! I didn't tell you, after all, so you didn't know. And I know how important Duel Monsters is to you, so I don't mind if you want to go to the mixer." Yugi closed his mouth and smiled as a wave of affection for James flowed over him; he really was great. Yugi didn't know yet if he even would attend the mixer, but the fact that James was happy to be left behind while he did so really meant a lot to him. It showed just how much James acknowledged Yugi's love of Duel Monsters.

James fiddled with the TV remote in his hands, then suddenly blurted, "I mean, I was hoping you and I could do something together, to celebrate my birthday, and moving here… It's my first birthday away from my old school friends. But that's okay- we can celebrate when you get back, even more if you win all your matches!" he grinned over at Yugi, but the smaller teen was somehow aware that it was a fake smile; James really wanted Yugi there for his birthday.

Yugi's first thought was that of disappointment; he really did enjoy the mixers, as it was a rare chance to meet all the other duellists from around the country. However, he reasoned, it was selfish of him to go and leave James all alone on his birthday, while Yugi, his boyfriend, socialised and had a great time on his own. Yugi felt a wave of disgust at himself for being so uncaring of James' needs, when the brunette had been such a solid friend and comfort to Yugi in recent months. Berating himself internally, Yugi took the remote from James' hands and laid his head on the taller boy's shoulder, looking up into the deep purple eyes he loved so much.

"No, it's ok. Thanks for being so understanding, but I'd rather stay here with you- it will be your birthday after all! I can go to a mixer another time; different companies throw them all year round. Let's celebrate you, instead." As Yugi spoke, James' face split into an enormous grin, and he pulled Yugi closer, almost entirely onto his lap.

"You're so great, Yugi! Thank you! I'm so excited!" He jiggled Yugi about on his lap with glee. Yugi laughed in response; it was worth missing a mixer just to see James this happy.

Suddenly, James was clasping Yugi's chin in one hand, his eyes twinkling with triumph. "You are so cute when you laugh," he murmured, bringing his lips up to meet Yugi's. The kiss was long and gentle; Yugi thought he was maybe getting better at it now that he'd had some practice. Finally, the two boys pulled apart. James grinned into Yugi eyes, his own deeply purple orbs locking Yugi into place and making his thoughts stutter. "I'm so glad you're going to spend my birthday with me instead of at a silly card game mixer; we're going to have so much fun!" He pulled Yugi back in for a deeper kiss.

Yugi allowed himself to be drawn in, his mind full of nothing but those large purple eyes. He completely agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oops, slightly longer chapter! I just couldn't find the right time to end it :)**

 **Hope Y'all enjoy, and thanks for the reviews and private messages, it's so much fun to hear what you think of the story and where you think it's going!**

 **Love to you all!**

 **~Jehbel**

* * *

 **Possession! (feed my only vice)  
** **Confession! (I won't tell you twice)  
** **Decide- (either die for me),  
** **Or give up, any thought you had of being free.**

 **The Nameless- Slipknot**

* * *

Yugi fiddled with a bit of his unwieldy blonde bangs, trying to smooth it back down with the rest. Glaring at his eclectic hair in the mirror, he wondered for the umpteenth time if he should just cut it. But, then again he reasoned, the hair gave him an additional illusion of height that he did not possess, so he couldn't stay too mad when it refused to cooperate. Taking a step back, Yugi took in his appearance. He was wearing his typical black singlet and leather pants; in fact, he rarely dressed any differently, although he no longer wore the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, and instead kept it propped on his bedside table. He wasn't sure why he held onto the relic, seeing as its original owner no longer relied upon it to exist, but he couldn't bring himself to trash it.

"Yugi! You have a parcel!" the sound of his Grandpa's voice just outside his door made the short teen jump.

"A parcel? What is it Grandpa? Who is it from?" He frowned as he tried to recall if he had ordered any Duel Monsters cards or manga comics lately.

His grandpa came bustling into the room, a sizeable cardboard box in his arms. "Seems to be from your good friend Mr. Kaiba," Grandpa chuckled as he placed the box on the end of Yugi's bed. "Or at least, from Kaiba Corp."

Yugi's face cleared with sudden understanding. "It's merchandise! That's right, I forgot that the winner of the Duel Tournament last month received some free Kaiba Corp. goods!" With renewed energy, Yugi plunged into the box, flicking the packing beads and foam out of the way. With a cry of delight, he pulled out several booster card packs, some shirts, a hat, a poster and even a new state-of-the-art duelling disk. Yugi's grin was huge, his excitement palpable. With a chuckle, Grandpa picked up a piece of paper with writing on it that Yugi had flung away in excitement, placing it back into the box before turning to leave. Suddenly he paused, turning to look at Yugi who was holding one of the new shirts up against his torso, trying to ascertain if it was small enough for his petite frame. "By the way, Yugi, do you have James' birthday party tonight? Should I not bother with making dinner? I suppose you will probably be home a little late."

Yugi paused in his motions. "Yeah, Grandpa, in fact I should probably head off in a minute. I think James will have food at his house, so don't worry about dinner for me. Thanks!" Grandpa flapped his hand in silent acknowledgement and shuffled out of the room, clicking the door shut behind him. Yugi stood silently for a moment, before shaking himself alert again and continuing to dig about in the box. The grin was back on his face. He briefly read the note, chuckling at the generic, impersonal note from Kaiba, noting that the signature was real, and very deeply scratched into the paper. _I suppose it probably galled him to have to address this to me again!_ He thought with amusement at the idea of Kaiba grimly scribbling his name below a note he knew would end up in Yugi's hands.

Glancing back at himself in the mirror, Yugi shrugged and pulled his singlet off. Turning back to the box of merchandise, he pulled out a particularly nice Duel Monsters shirt and pulled it over his head. It was only slightly too big for him and looked quite good, in his opinion. He was particularly pleased that the images on the shirt included the Dark Magician. Taking one last look at his own reflection, Yugi rolled his eyes at his frantic hair before turning to leave. He grabbed a small flat package off his bed on the way and tucked it neatly into the pocket of his pants.

As he wandered down the footpath, smiling to himself, Yugi wondered what the night would entail; James had decided to throw a little party for his birthday. As he had few friends in Domino, Yugi knew it would be a small affair. As well as that, Joey was out of town for the weekend visiting Serenity, and only Tristan and Tea had indicated that they might come. _At least we will all know each other, and I haven't seen the gang for a few days now so it'll be great to see Tea and Tristan!_ Yugi gave a little cheerful skip. He had put a lot of thought into the present for James and hoped that the brunette would like it; he was taking a bit of a risk but was sure he had chosen well for his boyfriend. He couldn't wait to see James' face when he opened it!

* * *

At first, Yugi thought he had come to the wrong house. There were a lot of people in the front yard, milling about under lights, drinks in hand. After a moment though, Yugi realised he was indeed at the right house; James had obviously invited more people than Yugi had realised! Walking up the front footpath, Yugi looked about, noting that none of the people were familiar, although they were all roughly his age. _Are these friends of James? How come I've never met them before?_ He was slightly confused, but also please that James' birthday was not going un-celebrated by his friends and family.

Stepping tentatively through the front door, Yugi was assaulted by the loud thumping of popular music and the sound of many voices clambering to be heard over the top of it. Wincing, Yugi wondered why they didn't just turn the music down- then people wouldn't have to shout! There were even more people inside the small lounge room, milling about, flirting and arguing good-naturedly. Yugi peered about, trying to make out James among the crush of people. He was considerably shorter than everybody else and struggled to push himself through; people were oblivious to him and jostled him as they moved about. Finally, puffing slightly, Yugi found himself in a corner of the room away from the rest of the teens. It was a little darker and quieter here and he was glad for the chance to regroup and catch his breath. He supposed he should go find James, but he was not looking forward to tackling the crowded room again! Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Yugi tapped a quick message to James, asking him where he could be found. Once he sent that, Yugi flipped the phone closed and looked up again, yelping slightly as he came face to face with an immensely relieved looking Tea.

"Yugi! Thank goodness I found you! It's so hectic in here! Tea winced slightly at a sudden surge in noise, leaning closer to her shorter friend to be heard. "Listen, this is a mad house. Do you want to go outside? Have you seen James yet?" Yugi nodded his head at the first question, grabbing Tea's hand to avoid losing her in the crowd. "Let's get out of here!" he called to her. Nodding her head, Tea took the lead, sidling past the many people with murmured apologies. Yugi followed closely behind, avoiding eye contact where possible. He had always found large groups intimidating.

Finally, the two emerged, stumbling into the crowded yet far less densely populated back yard. The night air was cool after the steamy lounge room and Yugi took a deep appreciative breath. Tea gently pulled his hand and the two wandered over to a low brick wall running along the back of the garden. Sitting appreciatively, Yugi released Tea's hand and rand his fingers through his wild hair. "Phew, that was not fun! I never knew James had invited so many people!" Yugi huffed. Tea nodded, her eyes scanning the back yard as she replied. "I know! I've been here for over an hour and you're the first person I've seen who I know! I'm already exhausted!" She flapped a hand to cool her face and eyed Yugi beside her. "You're looking very nice tonight Yugi; is that a new shirt?" Yugi sat up straighter so she could make out the design on the shirt, grinning broadly.

"It is! Courtesy of our friend Kaiba! It came in the mail this afternoon; it's from winning the tournament last month." Tea hummed with approval and leaned in closer to look at the smaller images. "oooh look, Yugi! Dark Magician!" With excitement, Tea poked the spot where the character was located, causing Yugi to pull back with a chuckle.

"Careful! That tickles!" Yugi knocked Tea's finger away jokingly, as though it were a live snake. Tea's eyebrows rose mischievously.

"Is that so, Yugi? Interesting… oh my, is that the Dark Magician Girl? Is that a Blue Eyes? Huh? Huh?" Tea laughed as she repeatedly poked Yugi, eliciting a small shriek of laughter from the smaller teen. "Oh, I think I see some more characters over _here-_ " Tea dug her fingers into his ribs, making Yugi gasp and giggle harder, his voice coming in a stutter. "Tea! St-stoh-stop it! Th-that _tickles_!" Finally Yugi grabbed both Tea's wrists, pulling them back from his body. The two laughed helplessly and perhaps with a little relief; they were both so glad the other was there to keep them company.

"Well, _this_ looks nice and cosy! Yugi! I wondered where you were!" The two jumped with surprise and turned to see James making his way across the garden toward them. He looked great; his hair had been messily plaited to keep it under control, and he wore a tight high necked jacket and black jeans. James was grinning widely at the two, although Yugi had the impression that he was not happy about something; certainly his eyes were not smiling as his mouth was.

Feeling oddly guilty, Yugi released Tea's wrists and jumped up. "James! I was looking for you, I couldn't find you anywhere! There sure are a lot of people here!" Feeling slightly self-conscious, Yugi moved to give James a hug. He felt the brunette stiffen slightly before returning the hug quickly. "Happy Birthday James!"

The taller teen grinned down at Yugi . "Thanks Yugi! I'm glad you could make it. And you, Tea!" He released Yugi, moving forward to give Tea a hug, and the momentary feeling of awkwardness faded. Yugi wondered if he had perhaps been imagining it to begin with.

James moved back to Yugi's side, eyes taking in the crowds of people moving about the yard. "Yeah, I invited a few people I've met down at the track-" James was motorcycle-mad, just like Tristan- "and it sort of snowballed from there. But Yugi, I'm so excited! A couple of my friends from my old school drove down this afternoon, to visit! How great is that? They're going to stay the weekend, but they came down mainly for the party! You have to come meet them!" Flinging an arm around Yugi's shoulders, James steered him away, back toward the party. "We'll be back soon Tea!" James called over his shoulder, picking up the pace and pulling Yugi around the side of the house. Yugi glanced back desperately at Tea, who was half-standing as though she'd made to come with them. She waved at him to indicate that she would be fine where she was, before returning to sitting on the wall.

James was speaking. "Yugi you're gonna love the guys, they're so much fun… and they're dying to meet you!" Yugi felt a small knot of anxiety in his stomach; he hoped that James' friends would like him. "Oh and by the way, Yugi- " here, James stopped, pushing Yugi gently against the side of the house. It was very dark; this side of the house was plunged in shadow- "they know about you and I, but I haven't told them how serious I am about you yet. And I _am_ serious." With that, James leaned forward to give Yugi a gentle kiss. Pulling back, he looked at Yugi in the dim light, reaching up touch the smaller teen's face. "But, I want to keep you to myself for a bit longer, and avoid all the childish jokes they'll come up with, so is it okay if we just keep it on the down-low how serious we are?"

In the darkness, Yugi could not make out James' features very well, but his eyes glowed brightly purple, staring at him with a familiar intensity. Nodding silently, Yugi understood what James meant; he had been reluctant to even share the news with the gang at first, despite their easy acceptance of such relationships- after all, Joey and Kaiba had been a serious couple for a while now. He understood James' desire to keep a part of it precious and secret, and besides, he didn't know James' friends very well yet and would be uncomfortable if they knew every little thing about him.

Taking his nod as agreement, James released Yugi and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks Yugi, you're a champ. Now c'mon, let's go meet the guys!" With an excited grin, James took Yugi's hand, yanking him along again toward the lighter opening up ahead.

There were more people in the clearing than Yugi had expected; there were at least ten that he could make out, all sitting on the grass or on camp chairs, chatting happily and drinking what looked like alcohol. Before emerging into the light, James released Yugi's hand, moving ahead with his arms spread wide. "My friends! The birthday boy has returned!" the statement was met with hoots and cheers as his friends stood to crowd around him. Nearby, Yugi slowed to a stop, watching as the teens flung away their mostly empty cups and bottles to clasp James on the shoulder or wrap their arms around the scrum that was forming. James was laughing. Finally, he struggled free of the chanting cheering group, extending an arm to Yugi in invitation. The smaller teen shyly stepped forward.

"Guys! This is Yugi Motou- I've told you about him. Yugi, this is the guys. We got Brendan, Yuuchi, Ritso, Damon…" He rapidly shot off a list of names, and Yugi tried to match a face to each. Several guys would nod or wave at their name, but most barely responded, leaving Yugi unsure of who was who. Yugi smiled weakly out at the group as they began to walk away to sit back down in their previous positions. James pulled Yugi down to sit beside him on the ground near to the rest of the gang. Several of the group members immediately turned to each other to engage in a conversation that they had clearly been having before James' interruption, while others wandered over to a nearby cooler to grab out a drink. Yugi could smell beer; clearly someone had got hold of some alcohol. He was a bit awed by these people; they were his and James' age, but seemed so much more mature than he felt. Yugi would never dream of drinking while he was underage.

James leaned across to murmur in Yugi's ear. "Yugi, you want a drink? I'm gonna go get one." Yugi began to shake his head, before changing his mind. "You know what? I will have a drink, thanks James." The brunette grinned at him before launching to his feet and wandering over the cooler to rifle through the ice. With a cry of disgust, he suddenly turned to face the group, shouting "you dogs! You drank all my beer! I'll have to go grab some more from inside now!" he stomped theatrically inside, shaking a fist with mock rage. The group laughed and shouted insults to him as James walked away. Yugi smiled; they were all clearly good friends. He was glad that they had come to visit James and hoped that he could become friends with some of them too. Looking around the group, Yugi noticed that almost everyone was engaged in a conversation or activity. Yugi felt a little awkward sitting by just watching; but he was unsure of how to join in.

Suddenly a slight youth beside him turned to face Yugi; dimly he remembered the boy's name was Ritso. The black-haired teen had a beer in his hand and looked quite merry; Yugi had a feeling it was not his first drink for the night.

"So, you're Yugi, huh? James has told us about you." Several others halted in their conversations slightly to eavesdrop on Yugi's reply.

Yugi gave a friendly smile. "Yeah, that's me! Uh- it was nice of you to come all the way here for James' birthday. I think it means a lot to-" Yugi was interrupted as another teen leaned forward suddenly, pointing at Yugi.

"Hey! You're the card playing guy right? King of the Gamers or whatever?" He sounded quite tipsy, his blurred eyes taking in Yugi's shirt. "You're like, wicked good at card games." A few more people ceased their conversations to look at Yugi with mild interest. It was as though they had been waiting for somebody to speak to Yugi so that they could satisfy their own curiosity about him.

Yugi flushed a little. "Y-yeah, I suppose so. I'm the current International Duel Monsters champion, but you never know what will happen, that could change any day!" He desperately tried to sound confident and just a little bit cool, which was hard when talking about himself, as it embarrassed Yugi to discuss his fame and success.

The drunk teen nodded slowly, before blurting out his next question. "So, is that like, all you do? Play card games? Like, isn't it a kid's game? Or is it like, a proper job you have? How does it work, will you have to stop playing one day to get a real job and like, be all grown up?" Yugi flushed deeper red as a few people tittered and quietly sniggered. His whole face felt hot and he gave a little shiver of embarrassment. Kid's game? Grow up? He had never thought of Duel Monsters that way before; it has always occupied such a large part of his life that he couldn't comprehend being without it. Is this how people saw what he did? Did _James_ feel this way about the game? He had thought that James appreciated and understood what Yugi and his friends did, but if he felt the same way as this group of people, perhaps he didn't get Yugi as well as the short teen thought he did.

Yugi looked down at his lap, mortified. He didn't know how to respond. The silence was beginning to get a bit awkward as the other guys in the group realised that Yugi was likely not going to answer their probing questions. _Say something! ANYTHING!_ Yugi thought frantically to himself. _Salvage the situation- maybe if you tell them more about it they'll get it- but what if they laugh?_ His eyes began to feel a bit hot and prickly.

"Alright, alright! What're we talking about? Yugi-here." James thrust a lukewarm can of beer into Yugi's hand, before pausing to look at the shorter teen properly. Yugi was beet-red, staring unblinkingly at his lap. "What's happening? Ritso?"

The slender boy shook his head quickly. "Not me, Jameo- Hando was askin' him about his Duel Monsters stuff, that's all! Hey Yugi- sorry if he embarrassed you! Hando couldn't win a game to save his life so he's probably just bitter." Ritso laughed as Hando threw a shoe at him, catching the item with ease and flicking it back. James scowled at Hando.

Yugi shook himself out of it, determined to remain positive and friendly. It couldn't hurt to think about these things anyway, he reasoned. "No, it's ok, I'm not embarrassed. I just haven't really thought about it. I don't know if I'll ever have to stop. Right now I'm pretty good at it and I enjoy it, so I'll keep playing."

James nodded in support. "That's right, so _shut up_ Hando. Yugi is like, the best player in _the world_ , that's pretty awesome! Who cares if it's just a card game if he's good, alright? Remember when you wanted to be a fireman? We all go through phases." Some of his friends nodded along in agreement with James.

Yugi felt a lump in his throat. Suddenly, he found himself standing; he could not remember actually moving to get to his feet. James and several of the guys looked up at him. "Yugi? You alright?" James asked with a slight frown.

Yugi looked down at James, then across to the beer in his hand. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just decided I don't feel like beer; I might go get a soft drink or something instead." James nodded, turning back to talk to Ritso, and Yugi turned and wandered over to the cooler. Opening the lid, Yugi nestled the can of beer into the ice in the cooler, digging about for something else to drink. There was nothing left in the cooler besides some empty tins, however. Standing upright, Yugi turned to call out to James to ask where he could find something else, but he paused, his mouth open. James was laughing loudly, slapping Ritso on the shoulder, and from where Yugi was standing, the entire group seemed whole, exclusive. Yugi realised he didn't really want to join them again; while he wasn't angry about James' friends probing him with questions, he just felt that he was an outsider here. Perhaps it would be better if he left James to catch up with his old school friends instead of having to be the common point between them and himself.

Yugi pulled out his phone to check the time and was surprised to see he had a message. Flipping the phone open, he saw it was from Tea: she had decided to leave as she couldn't find Tristan and didn't want to wait for Yugi to return. Yugi felt a stab of guilt for leaving Tea alone; checking the time stamp on the message, he saw it had only been sent a minute ago. Yugi had a sudden desire to leave as well; if he walked quickly he might even catch up with Tea and walk with her for a bit.

Yugi flipped his phone shut, looking up decisively. He felt terrible for leaving James' party so soon, but he didn't want to be a burden either. Looking about, Yugi noticed with a lurch that the group had gotten to their feet and begun to move off; he could see James at the front, his arm around another fellow, laughing along with something they'd said. He did not look back.

Yugi's resolve hardened. James would be fine; he looked happy socialising with his school friends and Yugi would send him an apology message tomorrow for leaving the party so early. Turning, Yugi made his way out of the front yard and turned for home, his hands in his pockets. While he knew better than to take it personally, James' friends had given him a lot to think about with their questions and remarks. Yugi was full of doubt. _Do I really have to give up Duel Monsters one day? Is that what I'll have to do if I want to be with James?_ Yugi slowed to a stop at this new thought. _Can I give up Duel Monsters if that's what is required to stay with James? Lately I haven't been enjoying it as much- maybe I only played it because Yam... because my old partner enjoyed it_. _Maybe if I stop duelling, I will be able to forget all about him for good._ Yugi looked up at the sky, the thoughts twisting throughout his head, his heart aching as his thoughts tripped dangerously close to his Other, who he had tried so hard to forget about. _None of James' friends play Duel Monsters, and they seemed happy enough. Perhaps if I put more energy into making friends with them and learning about life outside of Duel Monsters, I'll be happy like them too?_

Yugi began to walk again, his head down. The design on his shirt caught his eye, and he looked at the upside-down image of Dark Magician as he walked. Suddenly, the picture seemed so childish to him. Reaching around, He pulled the small silver wrapped gift from his back pocket, suddenly immensely glad that he had not had a chance to give it to James. He had spent the last week slowly building a deck for James, with the intention of teaching him to play Duel Monsters. He had chosen characters that he thought would appeal to James- the deck had a lot of mechanical and robotic cards in it. Yugi had been so proud of his effort, but now he was realising what a selfish gift it was; he had simply been trying to press James into being someone he was not- a replacement for the partner he'd lost. Yugi felt ashamed at himself for preparing such a thoughtless present, and decided to go and buy James a proper gift the next morning. Pausing by a nearby rubbish bin, Yugi paused, his hand hovering over the open bin, clutching the silver packet. He was loathe to discard the cards he had so carefully collected for James, but he didn't want them if they weren't going to go to his boyfriend.

 _Get a grip, fool. They're just crappy cards!_

With a scowl, Yugi opened his hand and watched as the silver package fell into the trash with a hollow _thunk._

 _It's time to move on._


	11. Chapter 11

**Am I allowed to say that I've made myself sad?**

 **That last chapter made me sad.**

* * *

The teen walked slowly down the sidewalk, his mind empty of all but the most basic thoughts as he wove between pedestrians. His purple eyes scanned the crowds mechanically; he wasn't looking for anybody but rather was wandering aimlessly. He had been doing it a lot lately, to distract himself from his emotions.

He had awoken to the most painful feeling of anguish in the night a few days past, his whole being thrumming and wailing with the agonised memory of parting. He had laid, breathing deeply, the tears streaming unbidden down his cheeks. Since that night, he had begun to sleep even more poorly than usual; as a result he barely got an hour or two of rest a night. His eyes were circled by dark shadows. He had taken to crowd watching and mindless walks.

The wild-haired boy sidled past a small crowd of people that were milling about a shop front; a new product was probably on display, he reasoned. He dimly recalled from his previous walks that this shop usually featured a lot of televisions in their front window.

 _"… Motou, the announcement coming this morning as a surprise to those in the industry._ "

The teen halted his steps, his heart hitching. Barely noticing his actions, he turned and pushed to the front of the crowd, ignoring their grumbling and tittering. Suddenly he was up against the shop window, his hands splayed against the glass as he stared, transfixed at the television screen. A speaker on the wall outside relayed the words of the announcer as she spoke.

Yugi's photograph was plastered all over the news, his sweet, dear face looking grave and serious. A news reel scrolled past on the bottom of the page, the words " **Motou resigns from Duel Monsters"** and " **Yugi Motou- King of Games hangs up his Crown!** ** _"_** repeating themselves continuously. The gathered watchers were murmuring to each other; the teen ignored them, his eyes locked instead on those of the smaller boy's, looking out from the TV as though they could bridge the gap between them.

The newsreader was continuing. "…course with the big news this morning coming out of Domino City, where the current reigning King of Games, Yugi Motou of _Duel Monsters_ fame, has suddenly announced his plans to quit competitive tournaments. When asked for a reason as to the sudden decision, especially with the competition season beginning to ramp up, Mr. Motou cited 'personal reasons'. This has left many to wonder if Yugi Motou has finally cracked under the pressure of his International Fame, or whether we may one day see him return to the spotlight after he takes a well-earned break from the sport. Now, over to Roy Shelpher with the weather; Roy how's it…" The teen stepped back from the glass, no longer paying attention as the news moved on to other topics.

His heart was racing, his face pale and shattered. _What… what is he doing? What is wrong?_ He stumbled through the pedestrians, no longer bothering with manners and pushing people out of the way as he struggled to get as far away from the news as he could manage. With a grunt, the wild-haired youth bumped into a young woman, causing her to drop the book she had been carrying. Bending down, the teen offered a mumbled apology as he handed the book back to the flustered lady. As their eyes met, her expression clouded. Looking between the teen and the television, her expression suddenly cleared, and with a dawning expression of awe, she pointed tentatively at the boy in front of her. "Are… are you… _Yugi Motou?_ "

His eyes were immensely sad, as was the small smile he gave her in reply. "I am sorry; I am not Yugi. I just look a bit like him."

With that, he turned his back on the lady, walking slowly down the street before she could press him. His thoughts were twisted and confused, his heart stuttering painfully in his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter, y'all. I hope you enjoy it! I look forward to your comments and reviews, as always.**

 **I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **~ jehbel**

* * *

Joey huffed for about the fiftieth time, seemingly without noticing, his eyes glazed with disinterest as he flicked through the TV stations. _News, news, news. God, all these channels and nothing good to watch!_ With disgust, he turned the TV off and laid his head back against the white leather sofa. With a grimace, he realised that he was really just waiting for Seto to get home. The brunette had promised to be home by 7pm, any minute now, but he had worked overtime on so many occasions that Joey knew better than to hold him to that.

 _Speaking of holding him…_ Joey smirked a little to himself and imagined how their night might turn out. It was a Friday afternoon, and he had no school the next day; life was good! With a contented sigh, the blonde sank further into his little daydream, a little smile flickering across his face.

Suddenly, with an almighty crash, the front door flew open.

With a yelp, Joey leapt to his feet, ready to defend, or at least run to a room with a lock. He was surprised to see Kaiba striding through the house, his expression thunderous. Catching a glimpse of Joey standing uncertainly in the TV room, the brunette spun on one heel and stormed toward him, pointing at his boyfriend in a dramatic way that would have been almost comical, if it wasn't paired with Kaiba's trademark icy glare and a look of utmost rage.

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me, Wheeler?!" Roared Kaiba, making Joey jump and scramble to put the couch between them. Kaiba looked almost ready to spit hot oil.

"Why didn't I tell you _what?!_ What the hell is wrong with you?" Joey cried, circling around the couch to keep its bulk between him and the enraged brunette.

"About _YUGI,_ you imbecile! Imagine, I'm at work, in the middle of giving a speech about our upcoming VR technology plans, when suddenly every monkey in the house is firing questions at me about the fucking Mr. Precious _King of Games_ quitting Duel Monsters! I looked like a fucking idiot, I had no idea! So _why didn't you tell me Yugi had quit?!_ Fuck! That totally ruined our big announcement, it's going to impact stocks, the upcoming tournament… Jesus Christ I wish you'd given me a heads up, Joey!" Kaiba clutched his hair in extreme frustration, kicking the couch before slumping onto the soft material. "Fuck. I'm so angry right now."

A gargled sound to his left made Kaiba glare up at Joey with annoyance; the look dissipated as he took in the expression on his boyfriend's face, however. Joey's eyes were wide with shock, his mouth agape. "Wh- what did you say? Yugi quit Duel Monsters? _Yugi_? Quit? Duel… What?!" Blindly, Joey stumbled around the couch, coming to a stop in front of Kaiba. Leaning forward, Joey put his hands on either side of Seto's shoulders, looking into the bright blue eyes with his own deadly serious amber orbs. "Seto- did you just tell me that Yugi has quit Duel Monsters?"

Kaiba gave an impatient _tsk_. "Yes, genius, that's what I just said. Although I realise now that you obviously weren't aware of this. So, I guess, sorry, about calling you an imbecile." He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and stood up, forcing Joey to back up. "I thought you of all people would know about it. That little punk has totally ruined any chance we had of securing early press coverage of the VR technology in the lead up to the Duelling Season. I hope he has a damned good excuse for quitting." Shrugging his shoulders angrily, Kaiba stooped to pick up his briefcase where he had dropped it, striding out of the room as rapidly as he had entered. Clearly there would be no break from work for him that night.

Joey stood alone in the TV room, breathing deeply to calm himself. His overwhelming feeling was one of having been betrayed. _Why didn't Yug' tell me he was quitting? Why didn't he talk to me about it? What has made him do this?_ With sudden decisiveness, Joey grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. _I'll go ask him myself then, if he ain't willing to come to me!_

* * *

Joey hammered on Yugi's bedroom door, having raced past his Grandpa with a cursory greeting and up the flight of stairs in a maddened rush. He had run all the possibilities over in his mind on the way over, trying to piece together what possible reason could make Yugi quit the game he loved so dearly. If had been only a few months prior, Joey would have understood; Yugi had been in a dark place and Yami's departure had badly affected the small teen's ability to duel. However, Yugi had been so much happier lately that Joey was sure that it was another reason behind his best friend's sudden departure from professional Duelling.

Joey waited, breathing deeply to slow his heart rate, but the door remained resolutely shut. Joey knocked again insistently, half expecting Yugi to ignore him or shout at him to go away; but with a sudden yank that had the blonde stepping back in surprise, the door was opened and Joey found himself staring down into the familiar purple eyes he knew so well.

Yugi peered out like an owl, seemingly nervously at first, but as soon as he realised it was Joey standing before him, he pulled the door open fully with a cry of delight. "Joey! Hey! I didn't expect you over this afternoon! Come in!" He grabbed one of Joey's free hands and yanked the taller teen into his room with surprising enthusiasm. Joey was slightly thrown off balance; he had expected Yugi to be in tears, or angry, or perhaps even guilt-ridden over having neglected to tell him about the surprise announcement. He did not expect Yugi to be his usual cheerful, bouncy self. Eyeing his small friend warily, Joey decided that Yugi was not putting on an act- he was sure he'd notice if he were- but was indeed genuinely happy to see Joey.

"Er- heya, Yug'. I uh, heard the big news! What's with that, Man? You leavin' Duel Monsters for good?" Joey decided to jump straight into it and get to the bottom of this. "Why didn't ya tell me though? It was a hell of a surprise hearin' it from Kaiba!"

Yugi had the decency to look slightly abashed, but he was nowhere near as contrite as Joey had expected. "I'm sorry Joey, it was a rather fast decision, and I was going to call you this afternoon anyway! I guess the news travelled fast, huh?" Yugi gave a light laugh, turning back to the pile of books, cards and figurines amassed on top of his bed. Several large cardboard boxes littered the floor; some were already taped shut, with " Equipment" neatly printed in Yugi's polite handwriting across the top. Joey followed his short friend over to the bed, watching as Yugi neatly rolled up a Feral Imp poster, snapping a rubber band around the paper to keep it from springing open. That done, he placed it gently upright in the closest cardboard box, where several other similarly rolled up posters were already waiting. Looking about the room, Joey noticed that the walls were the barest he had ever seen them; there were faintly darker rectangular patches on the walls where the posters had clearly been placed for so long that the rest of the paint had faded around them. With a sinking feeling, Joey realised that up until now he had not taken the news of Yugi's departure from Duel Monsters seriously; but looking about the dismally empty room now, the blonde realised that his small friend was serious. Joey gulped around the dry lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, and turned back to the teen, his eyes confused and worried.

"Yug'- _why?_ " Yugi paused in his packing and looked up at Joey seriously. _At least he's not laughing it off; he knows this is a big deal,_ Joey thought. "Can ya at least tell me why you're leaving? You love Duel Monsters!"

Yugi winced slightly, pushing the poster he was holding into the cardboard box with slightly more force than was necessary. "No, Joey, you're wrong. I don't love Duel Monsters. I love my Grandpa, I love my friends, I love.. James. Duel Monsters is just a game, and sometimes, in order to be happy, you have to grow up and stop playing games." He faced Joey with his hands on his hips in uncharacteristic seriousness, staring into his best friend's eyes; his own seemed to be trying to send a message that Joey did not understand.

Joey blinked several times, digesting this. He didn't believe a word of it. But something Yugi had said had caught his attention, and with insight that he didn't usually possess, Joey asked, "Yug', please promise me you aren't quittin' just because someone _told_ you to quit? Did… did James ask you to quit? For him? Are you doing this to be with James?" Yugi's eyes widened slightly as Joey spoke, the only indication that perhaps the blonde had hit close to home. With utter sincerity that Joey immediately distrusted, Yugi cried, "of course not Joe! James isn't like that! I chose to quit because I _wanted_ to, end of story, okay!?"

Joey shook his head, unwilling to drop the subject; however, a feeling of dread was growing in his stomach. _Do I really want to get into this with Yug'? Just drop it man! He says he's fine!_ But, almost out of his own control, Joey felt his mouth open again, and he asked, "fine, Yug' maybe you chose to quit, but tell me, how does James feel about that? I'm bettin' _he_ knew about your decision, right? Was he upset? Did he try to talk you out of it, like all your friends will?" Yugi crossed his arms defensively across his chest and chewed on his lip furiously, a scowl marring his usually babyish face. A silence stretched out between the two teens; Joey refused to break it, waiting instead for Yugi to answer his questions. Finally, with an angry huff, Yugi uncrossed his arms, spinning on his heel to face his cluttered bed, dismissing Joey in the process. "James supports the decisions I _choose_ to make, because he supports _me_. Unlike some people who just want to bully me." His reply was petulant and childish, and immediately made Joey bridle with anger. Before he could stop himself, Joey snapped back, "I'll support you when you start making decisions for the right reasons, and not because you're tryin' to be someone you're not. This ain't you, Yugi!"

Yugi didn't turn as he continued to sort items into boxes. With horror, Joey watched as Yugi snatched his precious duelling deck from his bedside table and stuffed it into the now full cardboard box with utter certainty. Then, looking up to meet Joey's eyes, Yugi said with anger and a little sadness, "I don't understand why you're so angry, Joey. You should be happy for me- I'm moving on, like you said I could, with James. He's just what I need." His mouth twisted slightly and he looked close to tears, but he grimly continued. "I mean, even if I'm quitting Duel Monsters to be with James, who cares? He makes me happy, and I don't think duelling makes me happy any more. So get off my back!" With sudden anger, Yugi threw an action figure to the floor ignoring it as it broke into pieces. "Maybe if you concentrated on your own duelling technique instead of obsessing pathetically over what I'm doing, you'd be a better duellist!"

Joey gasped, his face flushing with a combination of embarrassment and rage. "How dare you!" He spat in reply. "I'm not the one being pathetic! I'm just trying to _help_ you! Maybe if _you_ stopped trying so desperately to forget about Yami, you'd see that you're acting like a total idiot! He'd be so embarrassed of this display you're putting on!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Joey knew he had gone too far. The blood drained from Yugi's face and the small teen wavered where he stood, his eyes widening and glazing over with tears. Joey cursed and took a step toward Yugi, but stopped when his friend took a step backward in response, his hands flying up as though to ward Joey away. "Yug'- I'm sorry. I was mad-"

"I- I think you should leave now, Joey." Yugi's voice was high and thin, on the verge of tears. In contrast, his face was blank and calm, as though he were talking of an abstract idea or thought rather than to his blonde friend who was standing before him. "I have somewhere else I need to be this afternoon, so I think you should go now".

"Yugi, talk to me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, really!" Joey cried desperately, trying to salvage the situation. What a terrible mess he'd made of this!

"Joey. Leave. Now." Yugi spoke each word flatly, as though it were almost too much effort just to say this much to his friend. His face was deadpan but for a solitary tear that escaped to slide down his small face. Yugi made no effort to wipe it away but instead stared blankly at the wall to the side of Joey, looking in his direction but decidedly not at the blonde. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

There was nothing else for it; Joey left, backing slowly out of the room, refusing to turn his back on Yugi, his amber eyes locked on the small figure standing by the bed. As he closed the door to his best friend's room, Joey said quietly, "I'll be back later, Yug'. I'm coming back, and we're gonna talk, properly. I… I'm sorry for what I said, man." Yugi did not acknowledge his words in any way, but remained standing where Joey had left him.

* * *

 _\So weak. Pitiful… an embarrassment._

 _The words his Yami had thought, so long ago, swirled about in Yugi's mind._ _An embarrassment._ _I'm an embarrassment. I'm weak and pitiful and I embarrassed him._ Yugi curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees and drawing them up almost underneath his chin. The tears came hot and fast; he did not bother to wipe them away. _Joey feels the same way. Do they all feel the same way? Am I an embarrassment to all of them?_ He gasped, the sound loud and harsh in his empty room, startling him even in the depths of his woe. Lifting his head off the floor, Yugi peered about his darkening room with eyes red and swollen from crying. Whimpering to himself, Yugi looked at the deep orange light slowly fading from his room; it was late afternoon, and Joey said he would be back. What if he brought them all? What if they all sat around and stared at him, so pitiful and weak on the floor?

With a sudden panic, Yugi scrambled into a sitting position. "No!" He croaked, his hands flying about the floor, searching for his phone that he knew to be somewhere nearby. The light was rapidly deepening, the shadows in his room stretching, melding, becoming the uniform deepness of night. They might turn up at any time. He didn't want to see them. He didn't want to speak with them. Yugi began to sob with panic, no longer within the realm of reasonable thinking. He was sure that at any moment, Joey would return, and something terrible would happen. It was with a half gasp, half groan of relief, that Yugi's small fingers finally brushed the item of his salvation; his mobile. Now that he had it in hand, Yugi began to shake and heave great ragged gasps. The tears were back, almost blinding him as he pressed the speed dial number and listened to the whirring dial tone. He whispered frantic nonsense words as he listened to the dial tone, almost insane with panic. _What if he doesn't pick up? Oh Gods, what if he doesn't answer?_ Yugi began to rock backward and forward, squeezing his eyes shut, forcing yet more tears down his cheeks.

 _Click_. "Yugi?" The warm voice down the phone. Safety. He had answered. He wasn't embarrassed by him. The relief of hearing his voice had an electric effect on Yugi; he began to sob and wail down the phone, trying desperately to speak, trying desperately to convey his sheer panic.

" _Yugi!_ What's wrong? Talk to me!" James cried frantically as he realised that Yugi was in almost hysterics on the other end. "What have they done to you?"

Yugi groaned, his heart frayed and desperate. "J-James… I'm soh-sorry! I'm pathetic! An em-em-embarrassment! They- he… _left me!_ " It was all Yugi could manage before he gave up, curling back on the floor, the phone clutched to ear but the words James was shouting went unheard. Yugi could feel himself sinking, blacking out. He almost welcomed the oblivion. Dimly, he could hear the tinny sound of James' voice on the phone; he had not hung up. Quietly, not at all sure whether he was talking to James, to himself, or to Yami, Yugi whispered in a voice feather-light, "he left me. He left me. He let me release him. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Help me, please, help meee…"

The phone drooped, loosened in his grip, and dropped gently on the floor by the small teen's head.

* * *

With a muffled groan, Yugi raised his head. His eyes cracked open, slowly, the bright light in the room searing his pupils after the blissful darkness he had sunk into. His face felt gritty and stiff. _Where- where am I?_ His first thought was that of utter bafflement. This wasn't his room. Why wasn't he in his room?

Suddenly, the fight he'd had with Joey came thundering back to his memory, along with the overwhelming feeling of shame, anger and humiliation. Yugi sat up abruptly with a gasp at the thought, a hand flying to his forehead to rub uselessly at the point where a headache was blooming.

"Hey, it's alright." A soothing voice over Yugi's shoulder made him jump, and he whipped his head around, coming face to face with James. With sudden realisation, Yugi noticed that he had obviously been sleeping in James' bed, laying in the other teen's lap, by the looks of it. Yugi flushed pinkly and James chuckled at his reaction, drawing the smaller boy back so that he was sitting upright, leaning back against James' chest. Yugi's heart was pounding, partly due to his proximity to James and partly as a result of the disturbing memories of his fight still flashing vividly across his mind. James' arms wrapped protectively across Yugi's middle, and the taller teen leaned in to rest his chin against Yugi's shoulder. Quietly, as he was close to the smaller boy's ear, James murmured, "I was so frightened when you called me last night! By the time I got to your house you had basically passed out; I had to carry you down the stairs! Are you okay now, Yugi? Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Yugi shook his head a little to clear it, his mind sifting through the events of the previous day. The horrible things he had said to Joey, the horrible things his best friend had shot back with… what a mess. His panic at Joey's threat to come back later that had spurred him on to calling James…

"Did Joey come back? When did you come and get me?" Yugi blurted out. He felt James' arms tighten around his waist, and the taller teen was quiet for a time before he answered gravely. "By the time I had arrived at your house, you were basically unconscious. I shook you awake and you asked me to help you, so I took you downstairs. Your Grandpa wanted to call the hospital, or one of your friends, but you yelled and cried and refused. In the end we agreed that you could come and stay at my house for a few days; it was the only option that calmed you down. I didn't… uh, I didn't see Joey at all."

Yugi digested this information; he wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed that Joey had not ended up returning. All he was certain of though, was that once again, James had saved him. Twisting to face the brunette, Yugi flung his arms around James' neck and buried his face against his chest. "Thank you for coming to get me, James; I'm sorry I was acting so crazy." James gave a quiet chuckle and squeezed Yugi tightly. "Nothing to be sorry about, Yugi. We all have our bad days. I'll do anything in my power to make sure nothing ever upsets you that much again."

Remarkably, Yugi was still able to shed tears; at James' kind words, the small teen began to tremble, his breath coming in little sobs as he clutched James. The taller boy gave a quiet exclamation of dismay at Yugi's reaction, rubbing his boyfriend's back in soothing, rhythmic movements and making small hushing noises. Finally, Yugi was able to reclaim control, pulling back to wipe his eyes with the back of his shaking hand. He was embarrassed; James must think of him as a total crybaby by now!

Long fingers stretched out to tilt Yugi's chin up so that the small teen was looking into James' face. Rather than the embarrassment, disgust or even mocking expression that Yugi expected, James was a mask of seriousness, his eyes boring into Yugi's with intensity he had not seen before. Leaning forward, until their foreheads were almost touching, James whispered, "trust me, Yugi. I can help you to forget all about him." Yugi peered into the familiar purple eyes he adored, and murmured back, "who? Joey?"

James shook his head slightly in reply, his long hair sliding over his shoulders to pool on the bed between them. "No, I mean the one who hurt you so badly. You never talk about him… except for last night."

Yugi stared with horror at James. _I talked about Yami? Oh Gods! I'm so ashamed!_ His cheeks paled. Before he could answer however, the other boy leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth, pulling Yugi in closer into a tight embrace. Yugi melted, his heart stuttering wildly, but not unpleasantly.

When they pulled apart, James raised his hand to cradle Yugi's small face in his palm. "Trust me?" he repeated quietly. "Let me be the one who looks after you. Let me help you forget."

The nearness of those purple eyes. So serious and so comforting. Yugi nodded. "Yes." James smiled with faint humour and wrapped his Yugi up in another crushing hug, pulling them both back down onto the bed into a laying position. "Good. And now, go back to sleep! It's way too early to be up!"

Yugi giggled wearily. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

Some time, much later, Yugi snored peacefully on the bed, curled up like a kitten. His large eyes had faint shadows under them; James wondered how long it had been since the small teen had slept soundly all night. Clearly, he had been treated badly by his so-called friends.

James leaned back against the bedhead, recalling the horrible night they had both endured. He knew the image of Yugi shaking and crying in his arms would stay with him for a long time.

With grim humour, James thought back to the moment James had bundled the distraught Yugi into his car, after the decision had been made to allow the small boy to stay at his boyfriend's house for a while. As James had leaned in to enter the vehicle, he had heard a familiar voice shout Yugi's name. James had turned toward the source of the voice, watching as Joey raced toward them, one arm raised in a gesture trying to grab their attention. Clearly, he wanted to speak with Yugi.

James had stared, hesitated. Then, decisively, he had turned and climbed into the car, ignoring the frantically waving blonde, and pulled out smoothly into the traffic.

With a faint smile, James rested his hand on Yugi's eclectic hair, closing his own eyes tiredly. _Tomorrow,_ he thought. _Tomorrow, I'll begin to take Yugi back._


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for my delay in posting, I have been very busy lately! But today is my birthday (go me), and I have some free time, so here is another, shorter, chapter. I hope to have a longer one completed soon.**

 **Let me know what you think! I have finally decided upon the ending for this story and so now all that is left is to write the chapters. hopefully this means I will submit them a bit faster than usual now.**

 **As always, I welcome and in fact look forward to your reviews, questions, comments and private messages.**

 **~Jehbel**

* * *

"Come on, you're always so alone. Join us!"

The young woman gestured excitedly, trying to draw the mysterious teen to her side. She had long wavy brown hair and beautifully rich hazel eyes; those eyes now drank in the sight of the eclectic haired boy in front of her. He always sat at the same table in this café, slowly sipping at coffee and staring silently out the window at the passing pedestrians. It had been this way for weeks.

They had only been on speaking terms for the past fortnight; it had taken the girl no small amount of courage to walk over and strike up a conversation. The teen had an air of great aloofness and strangeness to him; besides his wild hair and unusual taste in clothes, he was very good looking in a serious way and his mysterious nature intrigued her. When she had finally spoken to him, she had been excited to learn that he was both polite and attentive in conversations, if slightly reserved. His voice was deep and rich, somehow exotic despite his lack of an accent.

He was always alone; watching him furtively each day, the girl noticed that he never brought anybody with him to the café. He never brought books, or newspapers, not even a puzzle or game to keep him entertained. He merely sat, and watched, and drank his coffee. Every day. She was fascinated by him; what was his story? Where did he come from, so suddenly? And why did she distinctly feel as though he was sad and lonely to his very core?

The teen looked up at her, a small smile flickering across his stoic features. She had not startled him, as such; more so she suddenly felt with a surge of unease that he had never even realised she was standing there. So caught up was he in his thoughts and silent watchfulness.

Shaking his head gently, the teen graced her with a more genuine smile before turning to stare out the window again. "I thank you for inviting me, but I must decline."

The young woman swallowed a faint feeling of disappointment, but not surprise; she had asked the boy the same question every day this week, inviting him to join her and her girlfriends for brunch, and had been gently but resolutely rebuffed every time. Grinning wryly, the girl replied, "I see. Another important appointment that you can't miss, huh?" This was the excuse that he had given her every time she extended her invitation.

The eclectic-haired boy turned, amusement written across his face. "Indeed." Dipping his head in a silent nod of thanks, as well as dismissal, he picked up his coffee and took a small sip, his eyes moving again to stare blankly at the passers-by outside.

With a huff, the girl shook her head and turned to walk back to her friends, waiting with nervous anticipation by the counter. They too thought this odd stranger was very attractive and intriguing. Suddenly, in a bold move that set her stomach fluttering with excitement and nerves, the brown-haired girl stopped, turned, and reached out to place a small hand on his shoulder. With a jolt of surprise, the boy slowly turned his head again to meet her eye.

"I just- I can't help but feel that you are maybe… lonely? And, well, that makes me sad. You don't need to be alone, so if you ever feel up to it… join us, 'kay?" Her face flushed pinkly as she spoke, her hazel eyes locked on his own deep amethyst. She had never seen eyes like his before.

The boy smiled at her, however the expression did not extend to his eyes. To her, they seemed full of weariness, sadness, and perhaps a little longing. "Thank you. I will remember." Nodding in response, the girl turned and made her way slowly out of the café, her friends giggling and crowding around her, asking for details about their conversation, and the boy in general.

The teen reclined, his eyes taking in everything and nothing at once, the girl and her friends already fading from his mind as his thoughts took him out the café, that town, and far away, where his beloved was somewhere living, breathing and managing, without him.

* * *

Things were uneasy at school.

Since the night of their argument, Joey and Yugi had been quietly yet noticeably distant. Yugi did not know how to breach this gap between them; while he knew that the blonde had sincerely been trying to help Yugi, and had been concerned over his decision to leave Duel Monsters, Yugi could not forget Joey's thinly veiled criticisms of James, and his broken promise to return to talk with Yugi; the fact that the smaller teen had not _wanted_ Joey to return was beside the point, he figured. In fact, Joey's non-show and his failure to mention the argument again since had been particularly hard for Yugi to swallow; it seemed as though his tall friend just didn't really care anymore. Yugi had managed to apologise briefly for his hurtful words the following Monday at school, however Joey had brushed him off in an oddly hasty way, and had not broached the topic again.

It didn't help that Kaiba was still furious at Yugi for his sudden departure from the sport, overshadowing all of the CEO's upcoming announcements and releases. The brunette could barely look at Yugi without spitting in rage and his scowls and pointed silences were more frequent and obvious than usual. Kaiba seemed to take Yugi's retirement as a personal affront, particularly as he had missed his chance to challenge Yugi for a final battle to determine who the better duellist was once and for all.

Bakura, of course, continued his ongoing campaign against James, becoming if possible even more vocal and demonstrative of his dislike of the other boy. With horror, Yugi had only days before thrown away a roughly woven grass doll that looked suspiciously like a caricature of James. He had found the item by chance, when Ryou had asked him to retrieve a book from his locker for him; clearly of Bakura's design, Yugi had had no idea what the purpose of the simulacra was, but had decided it was far too sinister and creepy to leave in the white-haired thief's hands.

Yugi had not dared to share the news of his living arrangements with the group yet; his grandfather and James' parents had agreed that Yugi could stay at his boyfriend's house for the next few weeks; in fact, it was a help to the brunette's parents as they were both travelling extensively for work that month and appreciated Yugi keeping James company. They were surprisingly relaxed about the two teens being alone together.

And so Yugi kept this news close, and secret; something had shifted in the group, and he was not sure what exactly it was, but he did not trust his newfound happiness and excitement with it. Was it merely his lingering awkwardness with Joey, causing their conversations to become stilted and tentative? Was it Kaiba's scowling face and scathing remarks every time Yugi mentioned the game he used to love so dearly? Was it Tea and Duke, who had further withdrawn into a private bubble of their own making, spending more and more time together as their relationship bloomed? Or, perhaps, was it him? _Am I causing this? Have I done something wrong, am I the reason nobody really looks me in the eye any longer?_

* * *

Yugi sat on the table top, feet swinging, leaning back to let the sunlight filter through the leaves of the large shady tree and warm his face. It was a glorious day, and he wished that lunch break would last longer. Glancing across the grounds, Yugi saw James ambling toward him, long hair floating gently behind him in the mild breeze, hands deep in his jacket pockets. The rest of the gang was nowhere in sight, but Yugi was not surprised; he had not seen much of his friends lately, and was becoming used to spending all day with his boyfriend instead. Really, it was not so bad. Yugi took a moment to watch James' form as he moved across the yard, his lean build and incredibly long hair distinctive amongst the other students.

Yugi's eyes widened a little as he suddenly noticed another person, making their way purposefully across the paddock toward James, clearly intent on intersecting the brunette on his path. It was Joey. The blonde had his shoulders slightly hunched, as he was wont to do when feeling slightly defensive or uncomfortable, and he kept glancing around him as though looking for something. Yugi, mostly shadowed by the large tree he was sitting under, watched from afar as the two boys met in the middle of the field. Yugi could not make out any words being said, but he could see that the two were acting friendly. Joey was gesturing widely as he spoke, and Yugi was swamped by a sudden feeling of great affection for his taller friend. Joey might be acting odd around him lately, but they would recover; their friendship was too great. With a grin, Yugi hopped off the table, deciding that he would meet the two where they were standing and apologise properly to Joey again.

"Er- so, you'll pass this along to Yug' right?" Joey handed the bright green piece of paper over to James, glancing about him again as he did so. He dearly wished that he'd managed to find Yugi to hand over the party invite in person, but he had searched everywhere and had had no success in finding the little fellow. He half wondered if Yugi was avoiding him, and so he had decided that in order to get to Yugi, he had to go through James these days. As much as his unease around the brunette had increased in recent weeks, Joey knew that the only way to keep Yugi's friendship was to be on good terms with his boyfriend. _And if he makes Yug' happy I should be happy too,_ he thought. Smiling at James, Joey continued, "and of course yer invited too, James. I hope you guys can make it on Friday! Kaiba's even lettin' us use his place for the party, so there should be some decent grub there!" Joey's amber eyes sparkled with the prospect of billionaire-CEO funded party food, and James grinned in response.

"Thanks man! I'll definitely let Yugi know. I have a club event that night so I won't be able to make it, sorry; but I know Yugi doesn't have any plans so I'm sure he would love to come to your party." Joey's own smile increased dramatically with the news that James would not be in attendance, and clapped the brunette on the shoulder in a sudden display of magnanimity. "Sounds good, J! Tell Yug' I'll see him later, eh?" Job completed, Joey spun on his heel and bounced off to find Kaiba- he had to tell his boyfriend that they were throwing a party on Friday.

Yugi slowed down; he had just missed Joey, who had clasped James on the shoulder before scooting away. Yugi closed his mouth, which he had just opened to call out to Joey, and shrugged to himself. _Oh well, I'll catch him later. At least he doesn't look awkward anymore!_ Yugi grinned widely at the thought of things going back to normal with his best friend, and skipped over to hug James around the waist. James huffed a little as Yugi knocked the breath out of him, and grinned down at his shorter partner. "Hey, you".

Yugi smiled up fondly, his sweet face open and trusting. "Hi, yourself. What did Joey want?" As Yugi released James, he saw the taller boy tuck a piece of green paper into his jacket pocket and cocked his head inquiringly.

James did not reply for a moment as the two teens wandered back over to the lunch table. As soon as the two were within the deep shadow of the tree, James snatched Yugi's hand to hold as they sat on the table top, side by side. "He was asking me if I had seen Tristan anywhere; he has a note from the careers counsellor for him. I said I'd pass it along when I see Tris' next." Yugi nodded, flopping down to lie on the table top, looking up through the dappled leaves. A small, peaceful silence fell across the two boys, and Yugi closed his eyes happily, feeling quite relaxed. Beside him, James remained sitting, deep in thought.

Just as Yugi was about to ask what was on his mind, James turned to look down at him. "Yugi, do you want to do something on Friday night with me? I was thinking we could go see a movie or something." Yugi scrambled into a sitting position, his small face alight with excitement. "Ohh yes, of course! That sounds like fun! Can I get popcorn?" He swung his legs excitedly and jiggled on the spot with happiness. James chuckled, pulling Yugi closer for a swift kiss. "Of course you can, Yugi. You can have whatever you want!"

As their lips met, the school bell began to ring shrilly, signalling the end of lunch. The two boys pulled apart, their eyes still locked, purple on purple. James smiled gently and patted Yugi's cheek. Yugi grinned back, his heart so happy it could burst. James was the best.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, another short one, sorry. Just wanted to get this bit out.**

 **Enjoy!  
~Jehbel**

* * *

The youth stood in the doorway of his bedroom, eyes wide with shock as he took in the scene before him.

His bedroom was a shambles. His mattress had been pulled completely clear of his bed, his cupboards emptied and clothing strewn about the room haphazardly. What looked like glass fragments littered the carpet and his rather impressive collection of figurines, games and manga were scattered everywhere. In the middle of the carnage sat his Other, currently in the process of tearing feathers from his favourite pillow.

"Bakura… what…? _What are you doing_? Stop this!" Ryou rushed into the room, hastily closing the door behind him in case one of his parents happened to pass by. If they saw this disaster zone both he and Bakura would be in huge trouble. Gingerly avoiding stepping on any glass shards or his beloved figurines, Ryou made his way to the centre of the room, where Bakura continued his assault on the pillow, after having paused momentarily at his Hikari's arrival.

Bakura didn't answer, choosing to respond with a low growl instead. However, his pace slowed slightly as he continued to yank fistfuls of soft downy feathers from the cotton encasing of the pillow. Squatting down beside his partner, Ryou put a hand out and clasped his Other's shoulder. "Bakura, you're worrying your Aibou. What's wrong?"

Bakura glared up into his partner's eyes, however Ryou could see that his anger was focused inward; Bakura was clearly furious at himself for something. While he was scary when in these moods, Ryou knew that it was better than Bakura taking his anger out on somebody else; at school, he was no longer permitted to attend the same classes as Toby, who still had a scar from the bite the thief had given him on the school cruise.

Bakura curled a lip as he picked up on Ryou's thoughts of Toby. Like the Pharaoh and his Aibou, Ryou and his thief spirit could communicate mentally, however the two white-haired teens were far more adept at it than Yami and Yugi had been before their split. Ryou sometimes longed for some mental solitude, for as well as being able to read his every thought, Bakura could force his way into Ryou's mind with ease, and force his partner to submit to his will. Generally the thief restrained himself; despite his unstable nature, Bakura cared for Ryou and tried to avoid causing him pain or suffering. Indeed, so protective of his Hikari was Bakura that it often landed them both in hot water; the thief had once dangled a fellow student off the school gymnasium roof for calling Ryou queer. The backlash had of course been shouldered by Ryou, who had not made his dual nature known to the broader school.

Bakura made a spitting sound, but thankfully did not complete the action. It had taken Ryou quite some time to convince the thief that spitting indoors was both disgusting and intolerable in his household. _"Bah. I was looking for something… I have lost it."_ Bakura gestured about the room as though to point out the obviousness of his statement. _"_ _I was trying to retrieve it."_

Ryou looked around incredulously, taking in the chaotic mess around him. "I understand your need to find something you have lost, Bakura, but why on earth would you feel the need to look for something _inside_ my sealed up pillow? Or inside… my potplant?! Why did you rip it out of its soil? It'll probably die no- _Bakura, where is my goldfish?_ " Ryou leapt to his feet with dismay, taking in the tragic sight of his little fish bowl, now holding barely an inch of water, one of his school socks draped sadly over the rim. The fish was nowhere in sight. Still sitting, Bakura gave a little snigger at Ryou's reaction to his vandalism. Reaching up, the thief grabbed his Aibou's hand, pulling Ryou down to his level, landing in his lap. Ryou gave a cry as he fell, grunting as Bakura's hard knees dug into his backside where he landed. Now openly laughing, but softly, Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, pinning the smaller boy against his chest possessively.

 _"_ _The fish distracted you from what really matters: me. Be thankful- I sent it off with beautiful fanfare."_ Ryou gasped with distress as his mind caught images of Bakura gleefully throwing the small goldfish out the window. _"_ _Now stop your pouting; you look pathetic."_

Ryou huffed; he knew better than to push Bakura any further when he was in such a mood; last time he had tried to calmly talk his partner out of a foul temper, he had ended up with a bite to his bottom lip and an aching body for days afterward. He and Bakura had been intimate many times, but whenever his partner was feeling particularly vindictive, it was usually Ryou who bore the brunt of it in bed that night. With a small shudder, Ryou moved his thoughts along hastily before Bakura picked up on them and took it for an invitation. Twisting slightly in his Other's arms, Ryou turned to look up at Bakura, his fingers lightly touching the thief's naturally scowling face.

"Would you like me to help you search for your lost item, _Kurai_? Will you tell me what it is you're looking for?"

Bakura blinked down at Ryou, his face neutral. Ryou could feel his thoughts swimming about, but he could not reach into them; Bakura was particularly adept at shielding his thoughts from his Aibou when he desired it and whatever the item was, he clearly did not want Ryou to find out about it. Frowning slightly, Ryou looked down at his lap, trying to recall if anything had particularly been bothering his Other lately.

Bakura gave Ryou a little jiggle. _"It was an item that entered into my care until such time as I deem it necessary to hand back. What it is and who it belongs to does not matter."_ Despite his rebuff, Ryou was not upset; in all likelihood he'd find out what it was eventually. His curiosity however had escalated rapidly. Somebody had entrusted something to _Bakura_ of all people? What kind of lunatic would do that? Or had Bakura stolen this item? The second option seemed to be more on par with his Other's personality. The questions swirled around Ryou's mind, causing his partner to _tsk_ and pull him tight again. _"_ _Just forget about it. I'll find it."_ The promise, sounding more like a threat, was evident in Bakura's voice, making his Ryou fear for the remaining undamaged items in his room.

Casting about for a topic to distract his Other, Ryou's thoughts landed to Joey's upcoming party. "Bakura, do you mind if I go to Joey's party this Friday? Will you come?" He felt his partner's arms tighten slightly around him, before Bakura replied in a dangerous voice, "will that _kusottare_ be there?"

Ryou winced slightly at the harsh term, but chose to overlook it. "I don't know. But if he is there, I will keep out of his way, how about that? I really would like to hang out with the crew for a while and just relax; things have been so tense lately." In response, Bakura's hands released his Hikari, moving up to his shoulders to massage them firmly; any harder and it would almost be painful. _"I could make you stay home; I want you to stay home. But I won't stop you."_ Ryou smiled, closing his eyes to the intense ministrations Bakura was administering to his shoulders. _"_ _But I think I'll come along too. I always did enjoy a good party."_ With slight foreboding, Ryou nodded in assent, and his Other chuckled wickedly behind him.

A peaceful silence descended, broken only occasionally by Ryou's hums as Bakura worked the tension out of his shoulders. Ryou let his thoughts wander; somehow, in one fell swoop, Bakura had managed to trash his room, kill his goldfish, insult his friend's boyfriend and impose his dominance over Ryou, all in the space of about ten minutes. _What is it about him that lets him get away with these brash actions?_ A thumb dug in particularly deep, making Ryou's breath hitch with pain a little. _Yet he always puts me at ease just as quickly. Even if it can be a tad painful._

He could sense his Other's thoughts, not focused on the task of massaging, but clearly worrying at the issue of the missing item like a dog with an old meat bone. Without consciously meaning to, Ryou dug a little deeper into these thoughts, and suddenly, the image of the item was as clear as the sun outside.

It was an eye, shining golden.

Ryou frowned, wondering why the image was so familiar to him. It had not seemed to be a real eye, but rather a depiction of…

With sudden clarity, and an icy shiver that crept from the top of his head down to the soles of his feet, Ryou realised where he had seen the item before.

It was a piece of Yami's Millennium Puzzle.

Bakura began to laugh.

* * *

 _Kurai-_ Meaning: Darkness. Similar to the word _Yami._

 _Kusottare-_ Literal meaning: shit drip. Generally used to mean "Piece of shit" or "Bastard".


	15. Chapter 15

**What up, y'all. Time for another chapter. Slightly longer this time! I'd love to hear what you think and where you think this is going.**

 **I hope you stick with it and are enjoying the story so far; I am excited to take you along for the next few chapters.**

 **Of course, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'd have featured WAY more Bakura :'D**

 **Until Chapter 16 my loves 3**

 **~Jehbel**

* * *

.

.

The young man stood awkwardly, arms crossed over his chest, watching as the others chatted and laughed. He had finally relented in his enforced solitude, agreeing to join the larger group as they gathered about the centre of the café, where several tables had been pushed together. The young woman watched him from the corner of her eye; he seemed out of place and uncomfortable, and her heart went out to him. Pushing slightly through the crowd, she smiled as he met her eyes with faint relief at the familiar face. Wiping her hands on her apron, the girl gave him a shy wave.

"Hey! Nice of you to join us! As one of our most regular… uh, regulars, I'm sure it'll mean a lot to Marco." The two turned to watch as the owner of the café bellowed with laughter at a customer's quip, clapping the young man on the shoulder with familiarity. Marco was an enormous bear of a man, out of place in the small café, wearing his undersized apron and slightly stained tight white T-shirt. Both the staff and customers adored Marco; his easy nature and understated kindness meant that his café retained more regulars than any others in the area. The building was very small and intimate, but gatherings like this were common between staff members and customers alike. This was the first time the young man had joined them, however.

His purple eyes took in the scene tranquilly; only his stance betrayed his awkwardness. "Thank you for inviting me. I thought it would be churlish to ignore the festivities." His mouth quirked a little at this; really, the birthday party was so ostentatious that he would have been more noticed in his refusal to participate than if he just joined the group. The young woman smiled; whatever his reason for joining the little party, she was just happy to see him interacting with others. She had grown progressively more worried about the eclectic-haired stranger, who had continued to sink into deeper brooding silences than ever before; even their tentative daily conversations had become more stilted and awkward in recent days.

A chorus of singing suddenly broke out, as several of the serving girls staggered out under the weight of an enormous cake; there was surely more dessert there than could be eaten by a crowd three times as large as the one gathered in the café. The young man raised an eyebrow with humour, smiling at the brown haired girl when she turned to him with a giggle. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him closer to the table, joining in the birthday song with her own unexpectedly sweet singing voice. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, the girl nudged him slightly, raising her eyebrows in a silent question as she sang along. Shaking his head with faint humour, the young man would not be drawn into singing, but he did clap along at the end of the song as Marco leaned forward to blow out the single large candle atop the cake.

Still giggling, the girl now drew him away from the crowd, back toward the relative quiet of a nearby table. People were milling about, plates held in anticipation of receiving a piece of spongy white cake that Marco was handing out; some of the pieces were bigger than the recipients' heads, and Marco clearly was not too worried about an even distribution. In the background, mounted to the wall behind the coffee station, a television was switched over to the Entertainment Channel, as somebody clicked through the channels in search of some music to play. At the sight of some reporters haranguing a disgraced actress on the gossip news show, a few people cheered and sat at the bar to watch the drama unfold. The small café was crowded and noisy, the air of celebration thick and infectious.

"So," the girl commented, nodding thanks as she accepted a plate of cake from one of her passing girlfriends, "today is Friday. What do you get up to on weekends? You don't come here on Saturdays or Sundays, do you?" The young man shook his head at his offered plate, smiling faintly at the slightly blushing waitress, before turning to inspect the brunette girl. She felt as though she could feel his heavy stare on her as she picked at the thick foamy icing, refusing to meet his eye, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. Damn! Was he wondering how she had known his weekend habits? How embarrassing! Now he would know that had been noticing him more than was necessary as a café worker. However, building up the courage to peek up at the teen, she noticed that he was instead staring down at his clasped hands, long slender fingers locked together where they rested on the table top, his face wearing a slight frown of concentration. After a brief pause, he answered her question.

"I… I go for walks. Sometimes I go to a different café. But generally, I wander about. I don't really have anywhere else to go." At his words, the young woman felt tears prick at her eyes; how sad! Was he homeless? She felt a swell of pity rise up inside of her, but pushed it down; while she did not know this boy very well, she could tell enough about him to know that he would be repulsed by pity or anybody treating him like he was a weakling. Reaching out, she tentatively placed a hand over his interlocked two. "You know, you can always come over here on weekends. Marco won't mind if you don't buy anything. I don't work weekends but I would be happy to show you around town sometime, if you'd like that."

The young man smiled gently at her, making her heart flutter a little in response. However, she could see the gentle unspoken rebuff in his eyes and knew that he would never be interested. But, if she could ease his loneliness in any way, she was determined to do so, and resolved herself to simply being his weekday café friend.

The purple eyes flickered slightly, and suddenly the young man frowned. "I just realised- I do not even know your name. How shameful of me." He shook his head with self-disgust and looked away with embarrassment, over to where the television presenters were lining up their next news story.

The girl smiled reassuringly in response and shook her head. "No, it's fine; we haven't really spoken much before today. You've been a tough nut to crack! My name is Cornelia but my friends all call me Connie." Popping a little bit of icing into her mouth, the girl's eyes widened appreciatively as she stared down at the cake. "Oh, my! This is _good!_ Would you like to try some? Oh! er- what is your name, actually?" Connie dug deeper into the cake with her fork, hunting around for some of the jam filling she had spied earlier. Realising that the boy had not yet answered, she glanced up, to see him staring fixedly into the distance, an unreadable expression frozen on his features.

With a choked exhalation, he gasped, "Yugi…?"

Connie cocked her head to the side with amusement. "Your name is Yugi? You positive? You don't sound too sure about that-" her quip was cut short as she realised that the boy was no longer even faintly aware of her. Following his fixed gaze, she realised he was staring at the television, where a crowd of reporters were following two young men on the street. Connie immediately noticed that one of the boys was strikingly similar to the teen sitting opposite her; in fact, if the news being broadcast was not from earlier that afternoon, she would have assumed it was the same person. This slightly shorter boy had to be a brother to the one sitting before her- likely a younger brother, as there was something youthful and innocent to his features that was missing from the taller teen. "Wow, he looks just like you! Is that your brother?" Again her words went unnoticed, as the youth slowly stood, his eyes not wavering for an instant from the screen.

Barely noticing, he began to move. Slowly, weaving between gathered customers and wait staff as though in a trance, the tall boy made his way to the counter, mouth slightly open, amethyst eyes wide with open longing and fascination as they remained riveted to the scene unfolding. Connie felt a lump appear in her throat at the sight of him; she did not know what his situation was, but the very sight of his reaction to seeing the small boy on the screen filled her with an aching sadness that she could not fight down.

Finally, he could go no further, the bar blocking his progress. His long hands stretched out flat across the dark wooden counter top, gripping at the wood as though it would hold him to the earth. He watched as the reporters crowded about, thrusting microphones and photographs at the small teen, who was looking about him with a bemused expression on his face, as though he could not understand why they were so interested in him. _Oh, love, do you not see how special you are, even to those who don't know you?_ Every time the bulk of a reporter's body blocked his vision of the small teen on the television, he felt like screaming. _Move! Get out of the way! Let me see him!_ Suddenly the image shrank to become a small insert beside the figure of the news reporter, who was continuing with the story. The teen almost ripped his hair out in frustration as the image was further obscured from his vision.

Dimly, the words of the presenter permeated his fogged mind. _"…or, as he was better known, the King of Games. Mr. Motou was earlier seen today outside the Palace Cinemas of his hometown, Domino City, with a VERY handsome stranger. When asked, Mr. Motou declined to reveal which movie they were going to watch and introduced his companion only as 'James'. Could this be the reason behind Mr. Motou's sudden departure over a month ago from the massively popular Duel Monsters game? Witness reports state the pair were holding hands, however the duo have so far refused to answer all questions. We will have to keep an eye on this space in upcoming months, Ben, but I have a feeling an announcement may soon be 'on the cards.'"_ The co-host twittered in response and the two moved on to speculate further, leaving a final slightly blurred photograph of Yugi behind on the screen.

The teen continued to stare, long after the image had faded and more scandalous news was presented, however his eyes no longer took it in. The image of his Beloved was burned into his mind. _Yugi… you look happy._ His thoughts shifted to the youth who had been lingering possessively behind Yugi, his angry eyes fixated on the camera, as though he were looking down the lens straight into the teen's own eyes.

 _Please, keep making my Yugi happy. He was right; he didn't need me after all._

Turning from the counter, the youth was mildly surprised to see the young woman standing behind him, her large hazel eyes swimming with tears. What was wrong with her? Before he could ask, however, she reached forward to gently touch his cheek with a finger, drawing it away slightly dampened. Alarmed, the teen raised his own fingers to his face, utterly surprised to find tears tracking down his skin. With a shaky laugh, he scrubbed them away, embarrassed. Connie lowered her hand, watching him with empathetic misery. "I'm… I'm sorry." It was all she could say.

Shaking his head sadly, the youth smiled grimly at her. "I am alright. I will _be_ alright."

Purple eyes locked onto hazel, twins matched in sadness.

"My name is not Yugi. Please, call me Yami."

* * *

.

.

"Waah! What a great movie!" Yugi gave a little jump and pumped his fist into the air with excitement. "Those robots were so realistic! Do you think something like that exists in real life?" James grinned down at his shorter partner, shaking his head indulgently. "Probably not, but I'm sure one day we'll have technology like that!"

Yugi pondered this as they strolled out of the lobby, surrounded by chatting couples and excited children. "I bet Kaiba could invent something like that. He's a genius you know! I wonder why he hasn't done something like that before… maybe he is and he's keeping it secret! Oh, but I suppose it's impossible for a Robot to actually turn into liquid as well, unless it was made of…" Yugi continued to chatter happily as the two made their way toward the exit. It was dark outside, but the streets were still busy, being Friday night after all. Suddenly, James threw an arm out, halting Yugi's progress.

"James- what?" Yugi peered up at his boyfriend, who was scowling at the front doors.

"Those reporters are still there! Dammit! I thought they'd have gotten bored and moved on by now." James glanced down at Yugi, who was looking distressed. "Let's exit through the back way, and head home that way. It's a longer route, but I suppose that's not so bad. It's nice weather to be outside!" Grabbing his small partner's hand, James turned and led the two of them against the flow of the exiting moviegoers, toward a door with a green Exit sign posted above it. Without pause, James pushed the door open, yanking Yugi through and hastily closing it behind them.

"Uwah! That was close. I don't even know why they were waiting for us; who cares if we're watching a movie?" Yugi crossed his arms behind his head as the two strolled down the sidewalk. It was quieter in this part of town, where the houses were becoming larger and more private. Couples and the occasional jogger passed by them as they walked under the street lights together.

James reached over and ruffled Yugi's hair. "It's because you were with me, silly. You're still fairly well known, even if you aren't playing Duel Monsters anymore, and to see you on a date with somebody is pretty good gossip fodder. Can you blame them for being interested?" Yugi pondered this for a moment, before shaking his head. "I suppose you're right; it's their job to spread gossip and rumour, but I don't understand how they knew to be at the cinema to begin with!"

James shook his head. "Most likely one reporter recognised you, and made some calls, and before too long, they were swarming. It happens all the time." He shook his head with mild disgust. "They're just parasites. Aren't you happy you aren't a part of that world anymore? They'll soon stop bothering you altogether."

Yugi smiled up at his boyfriend. "Hn, you're right. I don't like it when people make such a fuss out of me! I used to tolerate it because of all the tournaments but they have definitely cut back since I left the game. Hey- James! I know this neighbourhood! I think Kaiba's mansion is not too far away! Maybe we should stop by and say hello; I bet Joey is over there too, he usually is on weekends, and I can ask Kaiba about robots!"

James' expression was shuttered, his smile fixed in place. "Sure, we can do that." Yugi skipped ahead cheerfully, not noticing.

* * *

.

.

"Goddamn it, when is this brat coming out? Surely their movie has ended by now!" The man shifted in a futile attempt to gain a more comfortable seating position, his large-lens camera bouncing off his chest where it hung on its neck strap. The man's companion, a wiry rat-faced fellow with scraggly blonde facial hair, scratched at a spot on his chin and tried to peer through the glass of the cinema doors. They were not allowed on the cinema premises, but there was nothing stopping them from waiting outside on the footpath.

Most of the other reporters had left already; Yugi Motou was no longer big news, and the little twerp and his boyfriend were barely worthy of the gossip columns anymore. The two men only lingered in the hope that a good photograph of a sneaky intimate moment might force Yugi to agree to an interview or something. The blonde looked down at his considerably chubbier friend who was picking at a food stain on his shirt, and pushed down a feeling of disgust at the sight of him. T _his is why I prefer to work alone, so I don't have to deal with slobs like this chump,_ he thought savagely to himself.

The larger man gave a great heaving sigh, pulling himself to his feet once he realised that no change in seating position would make the footpath more comfortable. "What did the text message say, again? Maybe we missed some detail."

The blonde rolled his eyes, but pulled out his phone anyway, flicking through to the text message that his boss had sent them earlier:

 **** _Anonymous tip-off from member of public: Y. Motou and stranger will be seeing a movie at 5pm at Palace Cinema.**_**

The skinny man sighed with exasperation. "A little more information would have been nice. Anonymous tip-off, huh? I wonder who wanted us to know they'd be here tonight?"

* * *

.

.

Yugi pressed the doorbell, listening as the heavy chimes sounded throughout the house. Normally the butler or driver would be on hand to immediately open the door, however this time it remained resolutely closed. Yugi pressed the doorbell again, his excitement fading a little as he began to feel slightly silly for bothering Kaiba at home; the two were not even very close.

Turning, Yugi shrugged at James, indicating that he had tried, and was happy to leave. As the two began to walk back down the expansive gravel driveway, Yugi heard a rustling underfoot; looking down, he realised a piece of paper was stuck to his shoe. Stooping, he pulled it clear of the bottom of his sneaker, shaking the piece of crumpled paper to get some of the dirt off. It still had some slightly gummy sticky tape stuck to the page, and Yugi realised it must have been originally stuck to the front door. Peering closer, Yugi immediately recognised Joey's distinctive scrawl:

 **Hi Guys, don't bother knocking, door is locked. Just make your way around to the side garden!** **  
 **-Joey****

Yugi looked up at James, who had sidled closer to read the paper over his shoulder. "I wonder who this was meant for? What's happening in the side garden?" James silently shook his head to indicate that he did not know, reaching forward to take the paper to read it properly. "Looks like they are expecting company." Looking up, James squinted in the direction of the side garden, which was around the right-hand side of the mansion through a small hidden gate; the gang had met there several times before, generally when Kaiba did not want visitors entering the house.

James looked back to Yugi, who was frowning slightly. "Well, should we go check out who the 'guys' are that this is addressed to?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he shook his head emphatically. "Oh no, we can't do that! Obviously they are expecting guests, we can't barge in!"

James rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Come on Yugi! Aren't you curious? And if Joey is involved I'm sure it can't be that sensitive; Kaiba would never let him attend a business meeting or anything. I know- how about we sneak around and just take a peek over the hedge? We don't even have to tell Joey we're there!" Grabbing Yugi's hand, James yanked him along, ignoring his small partner's protestations. Eventually with a nervous giggle, Yugi gave up his struggles and scampered alongside James, his eyes swivelling about as though expecting to be caught out at any moment.

The side gate was open; with a glance at each other, the two boys slipped through, backs hunched as though their regular height would make them too visible. The side garden was beautiful, with large hedges and thick bushes dotted throughout, so that several small private grassy clearings were created by the natural barricades. As the teens continued their explorations in a half-squat, half-run, the faint sounds of laughter and music became louder through the hedges. Yugi cocked his head; it sounded like quite a few people were there! His heart started to beat a little faster with excitement; he hoped they weren't caught! Grinning, Yugi watched James' long hair sway as the taller teen led the advance; he was fearless! Yugi marvelled at the fun James helped him to have in ways that he never normally would have considered.

Finally, James' back came closer as the long-haired teen slowed, eventually stopping. Catching up, Yugi looked up at his boyfriend, breath coming slightly quicker, a result of nervous excitement and their speedy progress through the maze of hedges. Eyes twinkling, James looked at Yugi in the darkness, raising a long finger to his lips. Nodding, Yugi shuffled a little closer; they could now hear voices on the other side of the hedge, obscured by the thick undergrowth which formed a natural sound barrier. James turned to the hedge and pushed his hands into the thick leaves, trying to separate them; however seconds later it became apparent that there was a brick wall on the other side of the hedge. _No wonder the sound was so muffled!_ Yugi realised. James thought for a moment, his eyebrows drawn low with concentration, a finger tapping his bottom lip. Then, his expression suddenly clearing, James stooped down to Yugi's level, looking the shorter teen in the eye, quirking his mouth a little. "Right. Yugi, I'm going to lift you-" he ignored the start of Yugi's refusal, swooping his boyfriend up around his waist- "I'll hold you there for a few seconds so you can look over, and then I'll let you down; easy!"

Chuckling, James hoisted Yugi up, shushing him as the shorter boy began to cry out. "Be quiet! You don't want them to hear you!" He laughed quietly as Yugi immediately went silent, his hands moving to grip James' hair gently to keep his balance. With Yugi held above his head, his hips digging into James' collar bone, the brunette moved carefully backward until he felt the sharp twigs of the hedge dig into his shoulders; Yugi was now up against the wall now, at a height to be able to see over.

James felt Yugi still as he peered over the hedge. Suddenly, the small fists bunched, pulling his long hair slightly. "Ow! Yugi- quit it!" James whispered harshly, as the small fingers did not relent on their grip. Closing his eyes to the sharp pain, James remained for a few seconds longer, before slowly sinking into a crouch, until Yugi's feet were back on solid earth. Releasing his boyfriend's waist, James reached up and gingerly removed his long hair from Yugi's frozen grip. Once his hair was free, James looked up at Yugi, noticing immediately that the small teen looked shattered.

"Yugi? What's wrong? What did you see?" James stood up, reaching out to clutch Yugi's shoulders. The smaller boy was staring blindly, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion, his mind clearly in overdrive. "Yugi. Talk to me. What's wrong?" James gave Yugi a little shake to snap him out of his silence.

Yugi looked up into James' amethyst eyes, his own swirling with tears. "James," Yugi gave a little hiccup of distress. "It was all of them…" James cocked his head in confusion.

"All of who?"

Yugi closed his eyes, a single tear escaping to run like quicksilver down his cheek. "The whole gang were there, James. Tea, Duke, Tristan, J-Joey… even Ryou and Bakur- I mean, even Bakura was there." His lip began to tremble slightly as he breathed deeply to keep the tears at bay. "Everybody except us were invited, James!" Turning, Yugi stumbled blindly away, toward the direction of the exit. With a muted exclamation, James followed, his eyes never leaving Yugi's small form up ahead.

Suddenly, they were both back outside; the return trip had seemed to take far less time than their journey into the garden. Yugi stood with clenched fists, staring up at the sky where a few stars were weakly twinkling through the urban smog and light pollution. His breathing was shallow and ragged. As James approached, Yugi spun around, his expression one of anguish.

"Why wouldn't he invite me, James? I thought we were friends! He's _my_ best friend! Is he still mad about the fight? What did I do wrong? Why… why didn't he invite me?" Yugi's face crumpled and James moved to embrace him, the two boys standing in the dim shadows of the mansion's front lawn.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I don't know why he would do something so cruel." James rubbed Yugi's back soothingly, allowing the shorter boy time to collect himself.

Some time later, James pulled back to look Yugi in the face. The smaller teen's eyes were red but he had managed to keep the tears mostly at bay through sheer will; his expression however was defeated. Looking into his large purple eyes searchingly, James murmured, "Yugi… do you suppose it's because you left Duel Monsters?" Yugi peered back at James, confused. "I mean, maybe Joey wasn't as close a friend as you thought, Yugi- perhaps he was more of a Duel Monsters companion?" Yugi's eyebrows knitted together as he considered this; could James be right? Had Joey only been his friend so that he could learn to play the game from Yugi? A fresh tear beaded at the edge of his eye but was captured by one of James' long fingers.

"I hate to sound mean, Yugi, and I'm sorry if this upsets you… but haven't you only been good friends with Joey since you started playing Duel Monsters? Perhaps he was only interested in having a Duelling buddy, and now that you aren't playing-"

"-he isn't interested anymore." Yugi finished the sentence for him. It all made sense; perhaps Joey had never really been his friend. After all, things had all gone wrong after Yami left. _Perhaps… perhaps Joey was actually friends with Yami, not me._ _Now that he's gone, there's no need for Joey to spend time with me anymore._

"Come on. Let's go home. If they're going to exclude you from things like this, you don't need such lousy friends anyway." James looked down at Yugi fiercely, bringing both hands up to cup his small face. "I will never treat you so poorly Yugi; if, as it seems, I'm the only friend you have left, well, I'll make sure every day you feel special and loved."

Another traitorous tear spilled down Yugi's cheek as the small teen gazed up at James with adoration and sadness.

"Thank you James. If you're all I have left, well, that's all I need. Let's go home."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 done and dusted- on to the next! I hope you all enjoy this, as always I welcome comments and questions. :)**

 **~Jehbel**

* * *

.

.

Joey tapped his foot impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest as he surveyed the assembled group.

It had been a good turnout; as well as his usual group of friends, several other kids from school who Joey was friendly with had also come to his little gathering, most likely to try and catch a glimpse of Kaiba; but nevertheless, Joey was happy with the numbers. There was, however, one noticeable absence: Yugi.

The tall blonde sighed, ruffling his shaggy hair with a hand in frustration. Why hadn't Yugi arrived yet? Normally the shorter teen was so anxious about being on time that he would arrive too early to events, sometimes even beating the host there. This time however, he was nowhere to be seen.

Noticing that one of the large bowls of chips was almost empty, Joey grabbed it from the table and stalked into the house, his thoughts preoccupied with his short friend. _He musta been held up by something; I'll check my phone again while I'm here._

Inside the house, the silence was profound after the cheerful loudness of the party outside. Joey tapped across the sparkling white tile floor into the kitchen, where the normally pristine benches were covered in an assortment of party food, including chips, lollies, party pies and sandwiches. Joey tore open a new packet of chips, dumping it out into the bowl. Popping a large chip in his mouth, the blonde wandered over to where his mobile phone was sitting, plugged into its charger on the wall. Flipping it open, Joey could see that he had no new calls or messages. _Where are ya, Yug'?_ Joey frowned, feeling the first real stabs of concern as he reached distractedly for another chip in the bowl, scrolling through his messages as though a new one would magically appear from Yugi.

"Aren't you supposed to be sharing the food with our guests?" The sudden amused voice behind him made Joey yelp and spin around in surprise.

"Shit, Seto, ya almost gave me a heart attack!" Joey gripped the bench behind him, his other hand flying up to cover his heart theatrically as Kaiba smirked in response. The brunette was dressed casually in a long cream sweater and dark jeans, his floppy hair almost entirely covering one eye as he watched Joey collect himself. The blonde glared at his boyfriend.

"If yer must know, I was just checkin' my phone. I haven't heard from Yugi yet and it ain't like him to be this late! Should I be worried about him yet?"

Kaiba pulled a sarcastically concerned face. "Oh dear, one of the Geek Patrol is running late; alert the authorities! For Chrissakes Joey, he's only a couple of hours late. Did he even say he was going to come? You haven't spoken to him all week." Kaiba walked smoothly over to lean against the bench next to Joey, staring with faint disdain over his shoulder at the array of junk food on the kitchen counter. "You really should include some fruit and vegetable in your diet, Joey."

Joey looked over at the food, distracted. "Chips are made of potato; that's a vegetable. An' there's lettuce in the sandwiches, so back off, Moneybags."

Kaiba shook his head, faintly amused. "Whatever. Now, please stop worrying about Shorty and go enjoy your party; I'm paying enough for it, after all." Kaiba pushed himself forward off the bench, strolling casually across the room with his hands in his pants pocket. "Let me know when they've all left; I'll be in the media room."

Joey frowned after his boyfriend, following the taller brunette into the dark room. Kaiba flopped down on the white sofa, crossing one leg over the other at the ankle, his long hand scooping up the television remote. "Yer know, Kaibs, it wouldn't hurt you to come say hi, ya know? At least pretend that you like my friends?"

Kaiba looked up at the disgruntled blonde with an expression just shy of a smirk. "And why would I do that? I _don't_ like your friends. Well, Duke is alright I suppose; at least he has some business sense, even if he is a cheap ideas-thief. But the rest will just get all nervous around me and act like idiots. It'd be tedious and boring. Much better that I stay in here and we are all happy, hn?" Turning away dismissively, Kaiba turned the enormous flat-screen television on and began to flick through the channels. Joey made a noise of disgust and wandered out of the room, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Fine, ya hermit, stay in here. Don't come sookin' to me though when you miss out on all the mini spring rolls! I know you love 'em despite what you say."

Joey grinned at the sound of the couch leather creaking behind him as Kaiba twisted in his seat and called out in a mock-serious tone, "save me some spring rolls or suffer my wrath, Wheeler! And the good kind too, not that rubbish with fake pork in them. Also, the doorbell went off again earlier. Can't your friends read?- oh. Joey-" Kaiba's tone changed suddenly- "I think I know why Yugi hasn't showed up- looks like he had other plans earlier tonight."

Joey spun around, following Kaiba's pointed finger toward the television, where an image of Yugi's face was frozen in the act of speaking, paused by Kaiba's remote. Joey's mouth flopped open and he strode back over to collapse down on the couch beside his partner. "Kaibs- press play, will ya?" With a _tsk,_ Kaiba pressed the button obligingly and the screen leapt to life, as reporters crowded about Yugi, clamouring for information and calling out various questions and speculations to the short teen. Behind him, James lingered possessively, occasionally scowling at a reporter or rebuffing somebody who ventured too close.

Yugi was answering a question, revealing that the two were heading to a movie. Clearly the footage was from earlier that afternoon as it was still daylight during the recording. Yugi looked slightly bemused as usual by all the attention, but was holding his own quite well against the crush of people. Joey clenched his fist at the sight of James taking Yugi's hand and leading him into the cinema complex. _That bastard! He told me that Yugi was free tonight! I thought he had "a club event" on? Why's he out with Yugi then?_ A sudden rush of doubt made Joey bite his lip anxiously. _Maybe Yug's still angry at me for the fight the other day; maybe he's deliberately avoiding me? Could he have made other plans just to spite me?_ Shaking his head to clear it, the tall blonde stood up to leave; he'd seen enough. Whatever reason Yugi might give him for not coming tonight, he didn't want to know. All he cared about was that his so-called best friend had chosen to fob him off to spend time with his boyfriend instead, and hadn't even sent him a message to let him know. "Huh. So much for friendship, eh? Guess it ain't that important to some."

Behind him, Kaiba stretched nonchalantly like a cat against the cool white leather. "My sentiments exactly, Pup."

* * *

.

.

Yugi quivered all over as James dragged his fingernails down his back, whimpering slightly into the other boy's mouth as it clashed with his. He was sitting astride James' lap, arms wrapped around his neck, still wearing his sneakers; he had barely had time to put his bag down once they returned home before James had scooped him up and thrown him onto the bed unceremoniously. At some stage their positions had swapped, although Yugi could not remember when or how this had happened.

Their tongues met, wrestling for control before one would give way to the other. Yugi felt hot all over; his mind was blissfully empty of all but the physical sensations that he was experiencing in that moment. James' hands were inside his jacket, inside his shirt; he could feel the fingers digging in to the flesh on his back, almost hard enough to be painful, just gently enough to be enjoyable, as the taller teen worked his mouth against Yugi's with fervent intensity. Yugi could feel James' desire; the two boys ground themselves against each other, the rhythm coming naturally and without thought.

Finally, the two pulled apart with a gasp, staring into each other's eyes. This was where they would stop; this was always the limit to their amorous activities, and Yugi was comfortable taking it this far. James peered heatedly into his small partner's face; Yugi's cheeks were marked by the dried tears he had shed on the walk home, and his large purple eyes were red-rimmed. Nevertheless, his face was flushed with desire, his gaze only for James. Slowly, deliberately, James removed his hands from beneath Yugi's clothing, bringing them to rest in his lap between Yugi's knees, as he again leaned forward to initiate another kiss. Yugi closed his eyes in bliss, his mind full of the reflection of those great amethyst eyes.

Suddenly, with a stab of alarm, Yugi's eyes flew open, as he realised that Jame's hands were not lying idle. With delicate insistence, he began to work at the front of Yugi's pants; the first two buttons were already released. Pulling back from the kiss, Yugi looked down with anxiety. "James- what-"

"It's okay, Yugi. You're ready for this. Trust me- please." James stared beseechingly into Yugi's eyes, his hands still continuing their movement below. "You love me and I love you; this is perfectly normal. I promise I'll make you feel good." His lids were lowered, eyes deep purple and as focused as a stalking beast. His hands pushed slowly but insistently into Yugi's trousers, long fingers probing and rubbing.

Yugi felt his stomach swoop with something like dread; he could not pinpoint why he was so scared of going any further; indeed, he had daydreamed about it many times before- but in this moment, he knew he didn't want it. Not now. Not like this. As the realisation sank into his mind, a wave of shame followed. Wasn't this James, his boyfriend of many months now? Why did he feel so bad about doing it with him? It was normal and healthy, like he had said. Yugi felt selfish and heartless for feeling this way, but knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would regret going further tonight. Panting slightly, Yugi put his hands against James' chest, squeezing his eyes shut so that he didn't have to see his partner's face.

"James… I… I'm not ready. Please, can we stop here tonight?" It was with a mixture of relief and disappointment when James' hands ceased their ministrations, however he did not entirely release Yugi from his grip. "Yugi…"

"I know, I know, I'm being silly. But, I'm just not ready yet. Soon, okay? But- I think… I really... I want to stop here tonight. _Please_ , James." Yugi hated the way his voice sounded, so high and unsure of itself. Even more so, he hated that he had to beg. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that James had not immediately complied, or his own feelings of shame over not being able to go along with his boyfriend's desires, but Yugi felt awful.

Finally, James removed his hands entirely, moving abruptly so that Yugi had to catch himself as he was ejected from his boyfriend's lap. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Yugi watched as James swung his legs out of bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress, his face in his hands. In a muffled tone, James replied between his fingers with a voice leaden and serious.

"Yugi… do you not love me?"

Yugi gaped for a moment before crawling across the bed to wrap his arms around James' shoulders. "Of _course_ I do! This has nothing to do with it! It's my fault, not yours!" He could feel the tears building again; it had been a long emotional evening for Yugi, and all he wanted to do was relax and sleep, with James by his side, with no expectations or pressure put upon him. _How much more is today going to throw at me?_ He felt mentally and physically exhausted.

James peered sadly at him over his shoulder. "But you don't feel _that_ way about me, do you? Enough to want to do this with me?"

Yugi shook his head frantically, ignoring an odd sudden desire in his mind to reply with agreement. "No! James, listen to me. _Look at me._ Would I look like _this-"_ he gestured to his dishevelled state and obvious, although now diminishing, arousal- "if I didn't feel that way? I'm just not ready tonight, that's all! Please!"

James gently removed himself from Yugi's embrace, standing up off the bed, his back to the smaller teen, his long hair loose and messy down his back. He did not turn around. Yugi felt with a sudden overwhelming certainty that James, too, was going to leave him- and then, who would he have left? With a hideous feeling of desperation, his hand snapped forward to grasp James by the back of his shirt. " _James!_ Please! I'll- I'll do it with you, I promise! Okay? Tomorrow! I promise!" Yugi put his head down and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling. In a ragged whisper, he continued, "Please don't leave. I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want."

He felt James turn to face him, and suddenly he was swamped in a firm embrace. James stroked his hair with one hand, the other gripping the back of his jacket. Lips against Yugi's neck, James murmured, "Yugi. Stop. I would never force you. If you're not ready, you're not ready. I just thought maybe you were holding back because you didn't love me as much as I love you. But I'll wait until you're ready, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Yugi hiccupped in reply, not trusting his voice to reply. James gave a humourless chuckle shaking his head. "Such a reaction. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you, Yugi. Remember? I'm not like your _friends._ I'm not like the one who left you all alone. I'm better for you than _them."_ Yugi could only nod, his relief that James wasn't leaving him so acute that he barely took in the rest of the teen's words.

* * *

It was dark. Yugi lay on his side in the bed, eyes wide in the darkness, trying to make out the shape of James beside him. His boyfriend was lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, mouth slightly open as he breathed with the heavy slowness of sleep. Yugi was as far from sleepy as he could get; the day's events had disturbed and upset him, and he felt a deep sense of shame for having rejected James so cruelly. He just wanted things to go back to being peaceful between them, with none of the heavy emotions that had been lingering lately. Yugi's mind swirled with fragments of memory of the previous few weeks; he always seemed to be so unhappy, and James was his one shining beacon of hope. With a rush of affection, Yugi wriggled closer to his boyfriend's sleeping form and laid his head on James' shoulder, wrapping one small arm around the larger boy's chest. Closing his eyes, Yugi tried to turn off his busy brain, concentrating only on the warmth and smell of James, pushing all the negative thoughts away. He quite deliberately avoided thinking about Joey and his betrayal; opening that can of worms would only lead to more heartache. He had already decided not to cave in and contact Joey first; if the blonde had any interest in still being his friend, he would call Yugi.

James murmured in his sleep, making Yugi startle slightly. Opening his large eyes, Yugi peered up at the other teen's face; James was still asleep, but a frown now marked his features and he appeared to be disturbed, his head moving side to side slowly. Yugi squeezed him a little tighter in comfort, and James slowly turned his head to the side, cracking one eye open sleepily to look at his boyfriend. "… Yugi?"

Yugi smiled back. "Yeah. Sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to be close to you."

James' expression was fogged, but he frowned slightly as he opened his other eye and took in Yugi's position alongside him. With a groan, he flopped his head back down on the pillow, grabbing Yugi's wrist with one hand and removing his arm from around his chest. In a voice still heavy and slurred with fatigue, James muttered "… 's too hot! You're too… warm. Can you…gimme some space here?" James roughly pushed Yugi's arm away, almost causing the smaller teen to roll onto his back. With another sleepy grunt, James turned onto his side so that his back was facing Yugi. His breathing almost immediately slowed back to the heavy rhythmic pattern of sleep.

Yugi lay in the darkness, watching James' back move with each breath. He tried not to take James' reaction to his hug to heart, as it _was_ quite warm in the room and James quite often shrank away from close contact if kissing wasn't involved. He never let Yugi sit close when they watched TV together and would often shift irritably until Yugi moved further away.

Yugi rolled over onto his other side, so that both boys' backs faced either other. If possible, Yugi felt even worse now; not only had he rejected James earlier, but now he had disturbed his sleep and made him uncomfortable by being too clingy and smothering. _Why can't I do anything right? I need to be more sensitive to James' needs, just like he has been with mine. I have to work harder! Now that I know Joey doesn't care anymore, James is all I have; I can't let him leave me too._ Yugi pummelled his pillow angrily and closed his eyes, even less sleepy now than he had been before hugging his boyfriend. _I seem to always do the wrong thing. Everything has been a mess lately. I… miss Joey. I miss my friends. I miss the way things were. Is James unhappy with me? I just want to be the one that-_

* * *

 _"-makes him happy." Yugi commented, barely paying attention as to whether Yami was listening or not. Yugi shrugged out of his jacket, placing it over the back of the chair in their room, before yanking his shirt off over his head in preparation to have a shower. Duke had not yet returned to the small cabin, and Yami was stretched out on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, watching Yugi as he made his way across the room to the suitcase to fish out his pyjamas. Bundling his pyjamas up into his arms, Yugi stood straight, turning to face Yami, a question on his lips that had been plaguing him ever since he saw his best friend kissing the brunette CEO. "Yami, do you think Joey will stop hanging out with us now that he has Kaiba?"_

 _Yami sat up straight, his large amethyst eyes gazing seriously at Yugi, who was flushing slightly with embarrassment at the silly question. Yami tapped a long finger against his lip for a moment, his eyes faraway, clearly taking Yugi's question seriously and giving it deep thought before answering. Unembarrassed, Yami reached out and grasped one of Yugi's small hands; the movement was natural and unforced, merely one of Yami's many quirks. Yugi's heart stuttered slightly in response to his partner's touch, the feelings coming swift and painfully sweet._

 _Finally, Yami shook his head decisively. "No, Yugi. Joey, like you, holds his friendships very dearly; even before he began dating Seto, he was willing to keep his feelings secret to avoid upsetting him; Joey was willing to forgo love to save a friendship, even a tenuous one like he and Kaiba's. He would not allow anything to ever come between you two. He is very brave; braver than many, and he loves you dearly."_

 _Yugi beamed at his partner, the deep voice and comforting words warming him; he had not realised just how concerned he had been about losing Joey until he had voiced it. As always, Yami calmed and brought balance to Yugi's thoughts, and he thanked the Gods for his Other's presence. Releasing Yami's hand, Yugi turned to grab his towel off a nearby chair. "You're right, Yami; I'm being silly. Joey will never push me away; he's my best friend!" Yugi peered at his reflection in the large mirror above the small desk in the cabin; with a huff, he fiddled with a piece of stray hair. Almost unconsciously, his eyes drifted to meet his Partner's in the mirror's reflection; Yami was sitting on the edge of the bed, his large amethyst eyes watching his aibou move about the cabin, his face grave yet peaceful. As his eyes met Yugi's, their deep beauty froze Yugi in place like a spotlight, causing his mind to go blank. Without thinking, Yugi blurted out, "kissing- them kissing, I mean. It looked really nice. Have you ever kissed anyone, Yami?"_

 _His partner blinked, surprised by the sudden question. Yugi flushed hotly, hoping dearly that his odd question would not give away his hidden feelings for his Other. Yami's eyebrows rose and he smoothly stood up and glided across the room to stand behind Yugi, his eyes never leaving his small Hikari's in the mirror. Placing his larger hands over Yugi's shoulders, Yami replied, "When I was Pharaoh, I was given many gifts. Horses, gems, silk and grain. Also, people." Yugi's stomach twisted a little bit at this final word; where was Yami going with this? The taller teen continued. "If I kissed any of these people, then I do not remember doing so. So, as far I can tell you, no: I have not."_

 _Yugi looked down, digesting the information. He was happy that Yami had not kissed anybody before either, but at the same time he felt guilty that it was because of their partnership and closeness that he had been prevented from doing so since gaining his own body. Yugi sighed, aware that his conflicting feelings were only becoming stronger and stronger. He didn't_ _want_ _Yami to kiss anyone; but he did not want to be the one to keep Yami from finding somebody special either._

 _At Yugi's sigh, Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's shoulders briefly before releasing him. "Go bathe; you will feel better, and then we can rest." Yugi gave his partner a sweet smile and nodded in agreement, turning toward the bathroom. "Oh, and Yugi-" the shorter teen halted, peering over his shoulder at his Dark Half, who was now sitting on the bed again- "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

 _Yugi nodded silently, unsure of what Yami meant, and closed the bathroom door. With a sigh, Yami flopped back onto the bed, staring unseeing at the ceiling._

 _"Ah, Yami! You were right, that shower was great!" Yugi padded out of the bathroom in his pyjamas, a towel draped over his wet hair. Yami was propped on Yugi's bed now, watching a gameshow on the small television on the wall opposite the beds. At Yugi's appearance, Yami sat upright, watching his aibou move across the room and turning the television off with a swift motion of the remote. Shifting over, the taller teen gestured at Yugi to join him, holding out a hand for the towel that Yugi carried._

 _Handing it over, Yugi sat cross-legged on the bed beside Yami, facing away from him obediently. This was a nightly ritual that had developed early on after Yami gained his own body, and one which both boys found soothing. Yami flopped the towel over Yugi's head and began to rub his hair dry gently, his long legs stretched out either side of the smaller teen, while Yugi grinned like a child in response. There was something ridiculous yet joyful about the action, reminiscent of something a parent would do. Once completed, Yami crawled out of bed and draped Yugi's towel neatly over the back of a chair._

 _"Yugi, would you like me to retreat tonight?"_

 _Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami asked this question every night, his unfailing politeness and concern for his partner's wellbeing ensuring that he always gave Yugi the option to have the bed to himself. Smiling wryly, Yugi wondered with humour whether Yami would be shocked if Yugi ever replied any differently to his usual response: "Don't be silly. Of course you can share the bed." Yami smiled gently in response, moving across the room to claim a spot under the blanket next to Yugi, stopping only to flick the lights of the main cabin off as he made his way over._

 _When Yami had first asked to sleep with him in bed, Yugi had found it odd and slightly disturbing, particularly with his newfound feelings for his partner beginning to surface. However, it now occurred almost nightly, and had long since ceased to feel strange; even Duke had acclimatised to their close behaviour after an initial small shock; Yugi remembered his first reaction with humorous pity- poor Duke!_

 _Yugi personally found his partner's closeness comforting; he had always been a very physical person, who enjoying hugging and touching his friends as a way of affirming his affections. Yami had obviously picked up that trait, although Yugi had never seen him act this way around any of the gang, so perhaps it was unique to the two of them, he mused. It gave him selfish pleasure to think that he was the only one that Yami liked to hug, although he was sure that it was merely another way for the Pharaoh to keep him close by and safe, rather than a sign of love as Yugi meant it. Yugi knew that Yami was still adjusting to having his own body, and found it difficult to sleep at night without Yugi's closeness to reassure him. After over five years of sharing the same body together, Yugi's Other still struggled occasionally to come to terms with being alone. He had never admitted this to Yugi, of course, but the smaller teen had begun to get a sense of his partner's feelings through the strengthened Millennium Puzzle link._

 _Yami wriggled a little to find a comfortable position, Yugi waiting beside him, propped up on one elbow. As soon as the taller teen was settled, Yugi shuffled over until he was lying alongside Yami, their bodies almost touching along their lengths. Yami grasped Yugi's hand, pulling his arm across until it was resting over his chest, sighing with contentment as the two sank into a sleepy and peaceful silence._

 _"… Yami?"_

 _"Yes, aibou?"_

 _Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, his heart aching to tell Yami how he felt; how good and natural and_ right _this felt to him. Instead, he simply squeezed his partner slightly tighter and murmured, "thank you for reassuring me. About… about Joey."_

 _Yami was silent for a moment, then Yugi felt him shift slightly above him, and his warm lips pressed gently against Yugi's forehead in a familiar gesture, making Yugi smile against his skin._

 _"Goodnight, Yugi."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Yugi startled awake, the images still fresh in his mind, his forehead still tingling and warm from the memory of Yami's lips against his skin. Raising his hand, Yugi gently rubbed at the place with cold fingers. Suddenly a rush of great sadness washed over him, constricting his chest and bringing a lump to his throat; but the sadness was not as great as the lingering feeling of joy the dream had brought him. For the first time in many months, Yugi did not suppress the memory, did not force himself to forget; the face of his Beloved swam before his eyes, grave and sweet, and he could not bear to let it fade. A tear escaped the corner of his eye, sliding slow and cold down his cheek.

 _Yami…. Yami. My Yami. Why are you haunting me again now?_


	17. Chapter 17

**I must apologize to those who may have been distressed by the content of this story. I have received several comments around James and Yugi's relationship, most of which I agree with. Thank you for sticking with this story up until now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next to come.**

 **As always, I appreciate feedback and comments.**

 **Time for the ol' disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Jehbel**

* * *

"So what will you do now?" Connie asked, stirring her coffee slowly. Her mind was abuzz with the information she had just received. Yami and Yugi were the same person? No, that wasn't right; Yugi was his own person, who Yami had inhabited for several years. He was the spirit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Or was. Now he had his own flesh body. Or something?

Connie's temples gave a little throb and she rubbed at the point with a thumb.

Yami smiled gently, aware that this was a lot to take in. He could not say why he had chosen to tell his full story to Connie; only that he trusted the girl and somehow, instinctively, he knew that she would not betray or mock him. He had stopped short at revealing to her his truest feelings for Yugi, merely explaining that they had argued and Yugi had demanded he leave. The relief he had felt from telling somebody his story had been cathartic; his body felt light and energised for the first time in many months.

Yami cupped his slender hands around his coffee mug, absorbing the heat, watching the steam curl from the top of the liquid. "I think I will leave this place. After seeing Yugi on television, clearly happy and even dating others, I know for sure now that he will never need me. I have stayed close out some thin hope that he would call me back, but it has been so long now, and he is obviously moving on. It does not do me well to dwell on it and remain trapped here." Connie eyed the tri-haired teen sympathetically, wishing that she could help him in some way. She knew his heart must be wrenching apart at the thought of finally giving up on Yugi; although he had not said it in so many words, she could see that Yami loved Yugi with every fibre of his being. It was obvious just from listening to him talk about his small partner, and the expression that filled his face whenever he was able to speak the other boy's name.

Yami looked out the window; the weather was closing in, deep purple rainclouds drifting toward the city, fat and heavy. "I may go back to Egypt. It is the only place besides being with Yugi that feels like home to me."

Connie's eyes widened. "Really? Egypt? Will you really leave? When? I… I'll miss you, Yami." She flushed pinkly at this comment but without too much embarrassment; she had recovered from her brief but intense attraction to Yami and now firmly felt herself to be his friend… even if he _was_ a very attractive friend.

Yami shrugged slowly, his large eyes taking in the encroaching clouds. "I do not know, but very soon I feel- within a day or so. I cannot continue on in this way. It hurts too much and I am too easily mistaken for Yugi in this part of the world. How can I forget when others do not let me forget?" Sighing heavily, Yami met Connie's eyes briefly before pushing his chair back. "I must leave early today, I apologise; I don't know if I will be back, but I will come and say goodbye before I leave. You've been a true friend, Connie. I thank you for that." He favoured Connie with a final genuine smile before loping smoothly out of the café, his hands deep in his jacket pockets. Connie watched him go, a lump in her throat. _I hope he finds whatever he needs in Egypt, then._

* * *

Yami stepped out onto the street, crossing over with the other pedestrians, barely noticing where he was walking. Gazing down, he stretched open a hand, turning it over, the fingers splayed out widely as he watched the tendons and muscles ripple under his flesh. He turned his hand over again, gazing fixedly at the back of it; his heart staggered slightly.

His fingers were a delicate shade of grey, somehow dimmer and less defined than the rest of him. The very tips seemed almost to be made of smoke, their edges blurred and faded; somehow… lessened.

Yami gave a humourless chuckle. _It seems I have no choice; either way, I will not return to this place._

* * *

.

.

Yugi woke late to a strange mood, his mind full of dark shapes and twisting emotions. He felt awkward, full of shame for his actions the night before, which had once again offended and hurt the one person who he most loathed upsetting. Leaving a brief note for his boyfriend, Yugi slipped out early, before James woke, to go for a walk. He needed to clear his head.

The wind blustered at his hair, whipping the long blonde bangs around his face and pulling at the jacket he'd luckily thought to bring along. Looking up, eyes watering from the sharp breeze, Yugi noticed the large bank of clouds approaching in the distance. It was still quite far off, but he knew it would hit before nightfall. Yugi loved thunderstorms; the deep rolling rumbles of the thunder coupled with the sharp white flashes of lighting- the contrast reminded him Yami, who was both dark and mysterious in his ways. With a sigh, Yugi put his head down into the wind, pushing forward.

After last night's vivid dream, Yugi could not banish Yami from his mind. _Perhaps instead of trying to forget he exists, I need to acknowledge what we had and how I felt, in order to move on. Maybe that's what the dream was telling me; I can't bottle it up any more. Is that why I've been so callous toward James?_ He was sure that the dreams were trying to help him in some way.

Suddenly, Yugi's phone began to vibrate in his top pocket. The small teen fished it out with trepidation- was it James?- before flipping it open and checking the caller ID; it was his Grandpa. With relief, Yugi pressed the connect button. "Grandpa! What's up?" He smiled to himself, realising it had been some time since he had spoken to his Gramps. _I'm a bad grandson!_

"Yugi. I know it's a weekend and you probably have plans with the gang-" at this, Yugi's stomach knotted itself- "but I need your help. Donny's Card shop over on West Domino has received too much of the new Duel Monsters diaries, and agreed to give me some in exchange for some merch that I have had lying about for too long. I need to get this done today but I also have some evaluators coming by. Can you possibly go out to West Domino for me, Yugi?"

Yugi did not have to consider for long. He _loved_ West Domino; it took over an hour on the bus to reach, but it was trendy and cheap and there was an entire street dedicated to Duel Monsters themed merchandise stores. He had spent a lot of time there in the past and even went on a long weekend vacation to the area with Yami once. It had been one of the best weekends of his life.

"Sure thing Gramps! I'll come over soon and grab the merch, okay?"

"Ah, thank you Yugi, you have saved my hide! I will give you some money in case you want to stay the night; I know what you're like in that place, you'll probably be there all day filling your deck with… with… well, I suppose you don't do that anymore. But, well, if you want to spend the night, that's fine by me!"

Yugi closed his eyes against the old familiar feeling of shame; his Grandpa, like Joey, had been truly disappointed by Yugi's departure from Duel Monsters.

"That's okay, Grandpa, I might see if James wants to come along and we'll make a weekend out of it. I'll go back to his place and pack some clothes, and be at yours in an hour or so. Bye!" Yugi snapped the phone shut and smiled up at the sky, thanking whatever Gods there were. This was perfect- a chance to get away from all the drama, soak in some different scenery, and check out the current Duel Monsters scene. He may have left the sport but Yugi still loved the game, and it had been some time since he checked out the popular merchandise. This would be great! He knew James probably wouldn't want to go to the card shop with him but West Domino had heaps of trendy cafes and clothing stores too, so he was sure that James would find something that he wanted to look at as well. Being alone with James would give him a chance to make amends, and maybe, if they stayed in a hotel together, Yugi might feel more comfortable about…going further.

With slightly flushed cheeks, Yugi turned for home, his face split into a grin as he imagined the fun weekend he had planned ahead.

Yugi yanked the front door open, cursing as the wind gusted through, bringing with it a small flurry of leaves and grass. The weather was getting worse by the second!

Shrugging out of his jacket, Yugi tossed it onto the couch where James' own coat already lay, hastily making his way down the hall into the bedroom. The small teen paused by the bedroom door, listening for sounds of movement. When none were heard, he opened the door silently, peering around at the form of James still fast asleep on the bed. Yugi padded across the room, coming to a stop on James' side of the bed. Tentatively, he reached out, placing a hand on James' shoulder. His boyfriend was notoriously grumpy in the mornings but Yugi knew he had to wake him up in order to tell him about his errand, and invite him along. Bracing himself slightly, the short teen leaned forward, giving James a little shake and whispering, "James. James, wake up. Jaaaames!"

His boyfriend gave an irritable grunt, scowling in reply, but did not wake up. Huffing, Yugi shook him a little more roughly. "James! Wake up, please!"

James' eye cracked open, dim purple irises casting about for the source of disturbance. At the sight of Yugi leaning over him, the brunette groaned and slowly sat upright. "Yug… i? What- what time is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but I needed to tell you something. Listen, Gramps has asked me to run an errand for him in Domino West; he needs me to pick up some merchandise for him. I wanted to see if you would like to come with me? I thought we could maybe stay the night and explore the area."

James bobbed his head sleepily, his face drowsy and confused as he absorbed the information. "Dom-ino West? What's over there?"

"Another card game shop. The owner has offered Gramps a good deal on some merchandise, but he has to go and pick it up today and Gramps can't make it, so he asked me."

"Ah." James was finally perking up a little, and taking in Yugi's words. "So you're going for him? How far away is it? You wanted me to come?"

"Yes, if you'd like to. I know I have to go to the card shop but I thought afterward we could explore the area, maybe do some shopping. They have heaps of really cool cafes and parks and stuff. I thought it might be nice to get out of the house. We can stay the night even! Gramps is giving me some money." Yugi could hear himself beginning to try and convince James, who was looking less than enthusiastic.

"Yugi, I _told_ you I wanted to get out to the track this weekend. I haven't been in ages and I owe the guys. Can you go to West Domino another time so that I can come with you?"

Yugi shook his head slowly. "I can't, James, Grandpa needs it picked up today- I told him I'd go. If- if you'd prefer, we could just come back today as well, so that you can go to the track tomorrow? We can still do some shopping and look around before we'd have to catch the last bus home."

James clamoured out of bed, rubbing his eyes, long hair hanging messily down his back. "Yugi, I feel like you're being a bit unreasonable. I don't really want to go all the way over to West Domino for half a day and look at Duel Monsters merch. I promised the guys I'd be at the track this weekend. But now I'm going to be the bad guy for saying I won't go with you; that's pretty unfair, you know?"

Yugi felt his heart sink, his stomach broiling with anxiety and dread. "No! James, that's not it at all. I can go on my own if you're busy. I'm sorry that I forgot about the track. It's fine! I'll just go on my own and come back today." He smiled at James, the grin feeling stiff on his face.

James shook his head angrily. "But I would normally be happy to spend a weekend away with you, Yugi! I _do_ want to come. But if I don't go to the track then Andy will be short a partner which will screw up _his_ weekend too. Surely your Grandpa won't mind if we go another time? It's just merchandise after all!"

Yugi gaped at James incredulously. "That 'just merchandise' you're referring to is how my Gramps makes a living. He has to collect it today, James! I'm sorry but I'm going to go and get it for him today, whether you come with me or not! I'm sorry! But I can't let him down!" The two boys stood across from one another, Yugi breathing heavily, James scowling with irritation. _This is bad. Why did this have to go so badly?_ Yugi rubbed at the place where a headache was forming. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

James suddenly yanked his pyjama shirt off with force, bundling it up and throwing it angrily onto the bed. "Fine. I'll come with you."

Yugi reeled back a bit, surprised. "James, you don't have to! I don't want you to disappoint your friends. I can go alone-"

"No, I've decided now. I'll call Andy and let him know; he may be able to find another partner in time."

Yugi swallowed past a painful lump in his throat, forcing himself to reply. "James, if you're just going to be mad about coming, I'd rather go alone."

James glared over at Yugi. "Would you _rather_ go without me? If you don't really want me to come, just say it, Yugi."

"No! that's not what I said! I _do_ want you to come, that's why I asked you to start with! I just feel bad now for making you cancel your plans! I didn't mean to make you choose." He could feel his face crumpling slightly as he spoke; once again he had managed to ruin everything!

James gazed at him silently for a moment, before sighing and walking over to embrace the shorter teen. "Well, it's okay, Yugi, don't get upset. I know you didn't mean to disregard my plans. I was just a bit angry that you'd forgotten and made other arrangements; it makes me feel like you don't care about what I do, sometimes. But, I forgot that yesterday was pretty rough on you for a moment there, so I want to spend my time with you today. The guys will be fine, they're big boys." Yugi nodded against his chest, his head spinning with a myriad of emotions. He felt as though he'd just been on a high-speed carnival ride and was still trying to get his footing.

After a time, James gently pushed Yugi off him, looking down with slightly forced good cheer at the shorter boy's face. "How about you run on ahead to your Grandpa's place and I'll meet you there? I need to shower and pack, and ring Andy, and I don't want to keep you waiting. Then we can go from there?"

Yugi smiled up at him. "Sure, that sounds good." With a nod, James released Yugi's shoulders and wandered toward the bathroom; moments later the taps groaned and rattled a little as James turned the water on, the thick silence in the room broken by the _shaa_ of the shower running.

Alone in the room, Yugi gave a great sigh. _Well, that could have gone better, but I don't think he's_ too _mad. I can turn this around. Once he gets there, James will forget all about the track and have fun, I'm sure of it!_ Reaching down, Yugi grabbed his small duffel bag from under the bed and haphazardly threw a couple of pairs of clothes into it, yanking the zipper shut roughly when he was finished. With a final look around the room, Yugi slung the bag over his shoulder and left, closing the door softly behind him.

As Yugi opened the front door, he could immediately see that the weather had worsened; it was not raining yet, but the sky was darker and the ominous clouds were almost directly overhead. The wind was still gusting heavily, almost ripping the door out of Yugi's grasp. With a yelp at the coolness and force of the squall, Yugi snatched up his jacket and quickly departed for his Grandpa's house. _Please, don't let it rain just yet!_

* * *

The streets were crowded despite the impending storm; it was a Saturday, and many families were out shopping and having brunch together, apparently oblivious to the ominous clouds, or determined to ignore them. Yugi wove between the crush of people, his duffel bag clutched in both hands in front of his chest to avoid getting snagged, and to act as a shield from the winds. Yugi kept his head down, his thoughts full of James, and the argument they'd just had; could he have approached it better? Was James being unreasonable? Would they have a nice time out at West Domino? His stomach was beginning to flutter now with nerves; would James expect Yugi to follow through with his promise? _Will I have to go all the way with him tonight? What if I can't do it? I will have to; I can't reject him like that again, he was so upset last time. I wish I could talk to Joey about this. He would know what to do._

As if his thoughts manifested the man himself, Yugi suddenly barrelled into Joey, who had just stepped out of a nearby shop. "Whoah- Yug'!" Joey's hands snapped out to catch and steady the shorter teen, who had bounced off Joey's more solid frame like a bug. "Ya alright there bud?"

Yugi collected himself, then took a measured step backward, out of Joey's reach. The blonde's expression immediately shuttered, his gaze serious but not completely hostile. Yugi shook his head to clear it, then glanced up at Joey; the anger and disloyalty of the previous night arose in him afresh, giving his mouth a sour aftertaste. How could Joey just stand there so nonchalantly, as though he hadn't completely betrayed Yugi only the day before? Did he feel no shame? Yugi could feel his face beginning to pull into a scowl, causing Joey's eyebrows to rise. He had just opened his mouth to speak when suddenly they were joined by another person.

"Sorry, Joey, the shopkeeper kept trying to force more items on me. Phew! He sure was pers… sistent. Hi, Yugi." Ryou pulled up at the sight of Yugi, his typical innocently grave features giving nothing away, his large brown eyes closely scrutinising Yugi, taking in his appearance and duffel bag. "It is good to see you."

Yugi bit down the mean retort he had been about to throw at Joey; he did not want to start a scene, particularly with Ryou involved; that would only bring forth Bakura, who Yugi wanted to see even less than his best friend at the moment. "Hi, Ryou. Yeah, long time no see, huh? Listen, I have to get going, so I'll see you around-" he started to push past the two boys but was pulled up short as Joey's hand snapped out to grab the back of his jacket.

"Listen, Yug', we really needta talk, alright? I dunno if I've done somethin' else to make you angry or if you're still mad at me about that argument we had, but ya shoulda talked to me, man! I was really worried about you last night, then I saw you on TV! What gives? You could have at least texted me to tell me ya didn't wanna come."

Yugi felt something snap inside him. Spinning around, he threw his duffel bag to the ground with rage, causing passers-by to startle and stare curiously. Joey gawked at Yugi as though he had thoroughly lost the plot. Indeed, the shorter teen was feeling slightly deranged.

"What gives? _What gives?_ Gee, Joey, I don't know. I guess I'm mad because I would have _loved_ to have come to your party if you had bothered to invite me! How could I have texted you to say I wasn't coming, when I had no idea it was being held? I wonder what part of being shafted by your so-called _friends_ would make someone mad, hmm?" Yugi's eyes snapped with anger, his normally placid face tight with rage and pain. Joey had never seen him like this; in such a fury, Yugi looked more like his Yami than ever before, all trace of his innocent happiness erased by his emotions in this moment.

There was a moment of deathly silence as the three boys stood like statues in the sea of drifting bodies and gusting winds.

Joey blinked. He seemed to be working something through his head. Finally, his voice strained, he replied, "wait, Yug'- are you tellin' me that you didn't _know_ about the party?"

Yugi wanted to hit him. "No, Joey. I _didn't_ know about the party. Strange that the only person who didn't get the memo was the one you've been angry at lately, isn't it? What a _coincidence._ "

"Yugi-" Ryou's soft voice was cut short as Joey took an angry step toward his best friend.

"Don't ya get it, Yug'? I _did_ invite you! I gave the invite to James! He said you were free on Friday! I thought you knew about it and were avoiding _me_!"

Yugi gaped at Joey. With a surge of hope, the blonde continued, "I asked him to give you the invite Yug', I swear it. On Wednesday. That's why I was so mad at ya and haven't called or messaged you- I thought you were deliberately ignorin' me, man!" Beside him, Ryou nodded earnestly, his large brown eyes wide and sincere.

The short teen was silent for a few moments, his eyes on the ground as he considered. "So… this was a mistake? James didn't give me the invite?"

Hope kicked at Joey's gut. "That's right Yug'!"

When Yugi looked up, his eyes were icy. The hope trickled from Joey's stomach as quickly as it had formed.

"Right," Yugi replied sarcastically, "so of course, it's James' fault, isn't it? For some reason, he decided not to tell me about a party that I was invited to by my best friend. For _some reason_ , you couldn't give me the invite yourself, so you gave it to James, who of _course_ deliberately didn't tell me about it, because if it was a mistake, then he would have at least remembered when we went to your house on Friday and _saw_ you all there."

Joey opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Yugi." Ryou stepped forward, placing a cool hand on Yugi's arm. "I do not know about James passing on the message or not, whether that was deliberate or an oversight. I _do_ know that Joey gave him an invite; he told me so himself."

Yugi could feel the anger building again as he looked into Ryou's calm face. _Of course, everything is fine for him. He still has his Other, he's still part of the group, it's all just PEACHY for Ryou, isn't it?_ Out loud, his voice dripping with venom, Yugi replied, "right, and I'm supposed to take _your_ word for it, Ryou? You and Bakura hate James more than anybody else! If there were _anybody_ trying to come between us, it'd be you two!" He wrenched his arm free from Ryou's grasp. The white-haired boy looked stricken.

"Yugi- please. I am not lying to you, please believe me!"

"Leave him, Ryou- he's not gonna listen to reason," Joey said savagely, stepping in and facing the furious Yugi. "Look, Yug', for whatever reason, that guy of yours ain't being truthful with you. But you're gonna have to see that for yerself coz I sure as hell won't be takin' any more of this shit from you."

The blood drained from Yugi's face at Joey's words. _I guess he'll say whatever he thinks will make me break up with James. Some friend he is. Does he think a few mean words will make me want to give up James? The ONLY person who has been there for me this whole time?_

"Right," Yugi spat, to break the icy silence. "You all finished then? Can I go now? I have an errand to run for Gramps and I'm meeting my boyfriend soon." Yugi scooped up his duffel bag and with a final glare at the pair, spun on his heel to leave- and ran straight into Bakura in the process.

 _"Ah, King of Games, I thought I recognised your high, whiney voice."_ Bakura sniggered, shoving past Yugi to join his partner, a small bundle draped over his arm. After briefly inspecting Ryou's face, the thief turned to stand beside his partner, glaring at Yugi with almost cheerful disdain; the three boys stood together, united against him, or so it appeared to the shorter youth. _Why are they all ganging up on me like this?_ Yugi didn't reply to Bakura's insult but instead stood silently, taking in the friends who until recently had been so close to him. Now they felt like strangers to him. _Were they ever my friends to start with?_

"Bakura, that's enough." Ryou murmured to his partner. Bakura merely lifted a lip in a sneer, his narrowed eyes not leaving Yugi's face.

Yugi shook his head, suddenly bone-weary and sick to his stomach. "I've had enough. I'm leaving."

 _"Oh but won't you stay, little King? It has been so long since we all saw you!"_ Bakura prowled forward toward Yugi, making the shorter boy take a wary step backward. _"I've missed you ever so much, Yugi. So much so, that I want to give you a little gift."_

"I don't want-" Yugi started, but it was too late. With a sudden movement, Bakura pulled a small box from his pants pocket and, stepping closely to the small teen, shoved it unceremoniously into Yugi's jacket. Yugi gave a small cry and raised his hands in defence; he had no idea what Bakura was doing. Bakura patted Yugi on the hip, over the now concealed package, and whispered, _"Open it later, when you have the need."_ Then, stepping back, the thief now gazed at Yugi with his usual vindictive glare. As if nothing had happened, Bakura turned to Ryou. _"Aibou, I saw you admiring that green garment earlier, so I took one for you."_ He gestured to the small pile of clothes draped over his arm.

"Oh, Bakura, you didn't!" Ryou cried out in dismay. "You can't just take them, you know! You are supposed to pay for things!"

Bakura sniggered again. _"Should I return the other six sweaters I took for you, then?"_

Yugi watched the two white-haired teens began arguing, utterly confused. What had Bakura given him? Knowing the unstable thief, it would be a severed finger in the box or a piece of garbage or something. Joey looked on, appearing just as confused as Yugi felt. With a sudden wave of exhaustion, Yugi turned and walked away without another word. He was already running late.

"Yugi!" Joey's voice rang out as Yugi continued to plod along the sidewalk. "I'm not givin' up! I'm gonna come and see ya when you get back. I love ya, Yug'!" The small teen paused only momentarily in his steps before continuing on. _You're wrong, Joey. Only James really loves me._

* * *

Ryou walked along with Bakura, the two teens lost in their own thoughts, the wind pulling their twin manes of hair back behind them. "Do you think he will open it?" Ryou asked. "That was risky, forcing it on him like that. He could have just thrown it away!"

Bakura gave a shrug. _"Either way, it was time for me to give up ownership of it. It's up to him now."_

"Where did you end up finding it, actually?" Bakura gave his partner an impish grin before moving on ahead.

 _"I had it all along; I just really hated your goldfish."_

* * *

.

.

"Yugi, m'boy! It feels like an age since I last saw you!" Solomon pulled his grandson into a crushing hug. "I haven't finished sorting the boxes of merchandise that I will send over to Donny just yet. I'll be another ten minutes or so."

"That's okay Grandpa! It's good to be home! I might go and grab a few extra clothes from my room while I'm here; I didn't take much to James' place." Yugi beamed at his Grandpa. _I really missed him!_ He realised. _I hope he has been doing alright without me._

Yugi looked around his room, empty of decoration and already musty with disuse. He felt a certain amount of sadness being back in this place; after all, it was his home, but more than that, it had been Yami's home too. It no longer felt the same; he had removed more from here than mere posters when he packed up his Duel Monsters equipment that day.

With a sigh, the teen flopped down onto his unmade bed, gazing about him, his mind elsewhere, until his eyes landed on the golden Millennium Puzzle on the bedside table. Reaching for it, he took the smooth, cool pyramid in his hands, marvelling at its familiar weight; he realised he knew every crack and groove on this Puzzle as well as he knew his own hands; probably better. _How many hours have I spent looking at this thing, thinking about it, and him, and our future? It almost seems surreal now._ The Puzzle looked odd without its centre piece; it was incomplete in more than one way. On a whim, almost without thinking, Yugi slipped the necklace over his neck. He almost groaned aloud at the familiar feeling of the heavy chain links around his neck, the way the Puzzle rested neatly against his chest. He hadn't realised until now how cold that place always felt until the weight of the pyramid warmed his skin beneath. Closing his eyes, Yugi could almost imagine that nothing had ever changed; if he opened his eyes now, he might find his Other sitting delicately on his bed like a cat, one eyebrow quirked with amusement, his lovely eyes ever watchful.

With a sudden flicker of curiosity, Yugi's mind went to the small box in his pocket. His hand slipped in and he fingered the small cardboard vessel, before pulling it out, staring at the box. _Do I really want to know what's in here? If it's from Bakura, it can't be good, can it? But then again, something this small can't possibly be dangerous, can it?_ He eyed the small container a bit longer, before shaking his head decisively. _No. I don't need to know. I'll be better off not getting involved in his little games._ Yugi tossed the box from hand to hand, before moving to tuck it back into his pocket.

As he did so, his fingers brushed against something.

Frowning, Yugi released the package and felt around in his pocket. _There; what is that? Paper?_ His fingers grasped the ball of paper and he pulled it out, confused. _That wasn't there earlier, was it?_ Noticing the vivid green of the paper, Yugi realised it was the note that James had shoved in his pocket a few days prior- the information slip for Tristan, he remembered. Putting his arms out straight in front of him, Yugi looked at his jacket properly for the first time. _This is James' jacket! I must have grabbed the wrong one when I left the house before. I didn't even notice that it's a bit too big on me; I guess I had a lot on my mind._

Yugi eyed the ball of paper again. _Why didn't James give this to Tristan? Did he forget to pass it along? I wonder if it's still relevant now._ Yugi rolled the ball of paper around in his palm, debating tossing it into his wastepaper bin. At the last moment however, he decided to have a quick look. _That way, if Tristan does want it later, I can at least tell him what it said._ For some reason, Yugi's pulse felt a little faster, his hands clammy as he unrolled the paper.

Smoothing it out over his knee, Yugi turned the piece of paper over, quickly scanning the contents.

His heart thundered painfully in his ears. _This… this is…_

The writing on the paper was bold and cheerful; small clip art pictures of balloons and streamers dotted the page with disorganised abandon; the invite was every inch a Joey creation.

 ** _LET'S HAVE A PARTY!  
Friday at the Kaiba Mansion after school- be there or be square! _**

"Oh, Joey… I'm sorry," Yugi whispered out loud to himself. He felt sick. Joey had not been lying. He _had_ given James an invite. _James… did you forget? Or did you do this deliberately? Will you even tell me the real answer if I ask?_ Yugi's face was pale, his hands shaking. He was rocked to his core. Suddenly, he realised, he had no reason to trust anything James had said to him. _What else has he lied about?_ Yugi did not know why but he was suddenly, utterly certain, that James had been dishonest about more than just the party invite.

The sudden loud voice of his Grandpa made Yugi jump with alarm. "Yugi! James is here! Should I send him up? I'm not quite done yet!"

Yugi had sprung to his feet when his Grandpa's voice had floated up the stairs. He now stood, his small chest heaving, his fists clenched with emotion. Within his large, unfocused eyes, the steely glint of rage began to grow.

"Sure, Gramps- send him up."


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I look forward to your thoughts! More to come.**

 **~Jehel**

* * *

.

.

Confused, Yami stopped. The footpath was crowded, pedestrians jostling him and muttering as they tripped over themselves to avoid colliding with the suddenly stock-still teen. The clouds were closing in, the breeze strengthening, the sweet smell of rain in the air promising an upcoming drenching. The boy looked about him, his brows lowering in confusion. He looked up at the incoming cloud bank; he looked down at the ground. Then, suddenly, with an expression of dreadful realisation, Yami lifted a hand to his face, staring intently at his glove-clad fingers. He closed an eye. Then, he closed the other, opening the first as he did so, his gaze still fixed and full of concentration.

It rapidly melted into an expression of horror.

Turning, the tri-haired teen pushed his way through the crowds, ignoring the mutters and waspish comments, his head swivelling as he cast about for the object he was looking for. Finally, a familiar sign caught his eye- directions to the nearest public toilet. Yami turned down the indicated alley, almost breaking into a run in his haste; finally, he reached a door marked for men and pushed his way inside. A couple of loitering teens, barely a two or three years younger than himself, sniggered and catcalled as he rushed inside; he did not care about how he looked and barely gave them a whisper of a thought.

Panting, the duellist stood in front of the cracked and smudged mirror, hands resting either side of the faded porcelain sink, his head low. His large purple eyes scanned his own reflection, the pupils tight and narrowed with fear. Leaning slightly forward, Yami covered an eye with his hand, watching his own reflection. Then, with trembling fingers, he moved his hand slowly across to cover the other eye.

"Ahhh…" he released a small groan, his legs feeling like hot liquid, almost collapsing beneath him.

He couldn't see from one eye. Staring with his one good orb, Yami leaned closer to the mirror, inspecting his own face. His unseeing eye, besides appearing slightly unfocused, did not look so different to the eye with sight; he breathed a faint sigh of relief. He had almost expected to find half of his face had disappeared, and silently thanked the Gods that it was not the case. His usually vivid iris was now slightly faded, the purple more a lavender colour, however his face still appeared whole, if slightly greyed; that could still be mistaken for shadow if he was careful.

 _I must leave, soon. If I begin to show signs of fading where I cannot hide them, there may be issues with travelling._

Yami sighed. He tugged at one of his black leather gloves, revealing his hand underneath; his fingertips were beginning to look corroded, losing their definition; his hand was now grey almost up to the wrist. He struggled to pick up items sometimes, and found himself exhausted at the slightest physical activity.

 _I am losing my strength faster than I realised._ His heart throbbed. _Is Egypt pulling at me? Am I being called home?_

Yami stood straight, pulling the glove determinedly back on. He tugged his sleeves to ensure they covered his wrist where the glove ended; he pulled his collar straight, only glancing momentarily at the patch of grey on his shoulder. He knew his ribs along one side were now visible through his fading skin, and grimaced to himself at the sight he would present if seen unclothed; a real-life living nightmare.

Yami turned rigidly and began to walk slowly toward the exit, pulling from within his jacket a small envelope, Yugi's name printed in his distinctive handwriting along the front.

 _I must leave as soon as possible. I am sorry, Yugi. I can only hope that one day Corrie will get this letter to you._

* * *

.

.

Yugi listened to the footsteps, counting them in his head as they fell. _One, two, three…_ his body quivered all over, his scalp cold and prickly, knowing in his heart that he had to confront James. _Quickly, quickly. How to do it?_ He did not want to trick James, but he wanted to be sure that his boyfriend had lied to him, allowed such a lie to fester and swell.

As the footsteps neared his bedroom door, Yugi quickly stuffed the green invitation into his pocket, his knuckles grazing the small box from Bakura. Momentarily, his attention was distracted by the package; what was in there? _I should open it when I have a need to… when exactly will that be?_

The door swung open as James sauntered inside, a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. Grinning at Yugi, standing sedately by the bed, James dropped his bag on the floor, stretching his long arms above his head. "Phew! Well, I had to suffer some yelling from Andy, but it turned out alright in the end; but you owe me one, Yugi!"

Yugi forced a little laugh, watching as James lowered his arms, looking around the small room with mild curiosity. Yugi could feel the blood thundering in his ears; his heart was a jumble of confusing emotions. He was furious, he was hurt; but he also keenly felt guilt: guilt at being so ready to believe that James had deliberately lied to him. _Why am I so prepared to believe this? Do I WANT James to be a liar? Why? What good can come from being hurt this way?_ _On a base level, Yugi wanted it to be a huge misunderstanding; perhaps this was a different piece of green paper to the slip he had watched James stuff in his pocket. Perhaps Joey had slipped this paper into James' pocket. Perhaps_ _Bakura_ _had slipped it in when he gave Yugi the box!_

 _Why then, on a deeper, more secret level, was Yugi prepared, and almost wanting, to believe the worst of his boyfriend? He was suddenly overwhelmed by indecision and self-doubt._

Moving back to sit on the edge of his bed, Yugi put his face in his hands, letting out a sigh. Looking up, he watched as James wandered over to the small window, moving to sit in the same spot Yami had preferred. The comparison made Yugi's breath hitch. _Get away from there. You're not Yami!_ _Before he could stop himself, Yugi felt the words tumble from his mouth._

"I ran into Joey earlier, James. We had another fight." Yugi watched James' face carefully for his reaction.

The brunette turned toward Yugi, sympathy written across his features. "Ah, I'm sorry Yugi. What did he do this time?"

Yugi toyed absentmindedly with the Pyramid. "Nothing, really. He told me that he had in fact invited me to the party. He… he said that he gave the invite to you to pass along. On Wednesday." He cocked his head slightly, making the statement a question, giving James a chance to respond.

"Huh. Guess he realised what a great guy you are and is trying to win you back. Of course I'm the bad guy; I told you, didn't I, all those months ago? Your friends don't like me." James scratched at the side of his nose, turning to stare out the window again. He seemed very relaxed. "Well, whatever. I don't care what lies other people talk. All that matters to me is you." He favoured Yugi with a sunny grin before turning away, his long hair falling over one shoulder. With practiced ease, James began to divide and plait the hair with deft fingers, his gaze still far out the window.

Yugi watched, his eyes large and solemn, giving away none of the heartbreak he was feeling.

In that moment, with a casual ease that left Yugi breathless, James had lied to his face. Yugi felt his guilt melt away, to be replaced by an icy calm. Standing, he slowly reached into his jacket pocket for the invitation, finger tips caressing the small box slightly as he did so. Oddly, the feel of it gave him comfort and strength.

"James-" the brunette turned, an eyebrow raised sardonically- "I accidentally put your jacket on this morning, instead of my own." James looked Yugi up and down, then cocked his head in apparent confusion, unsure of where Yugi was headed with this. Yugi took a deep breath. Grasping the green invitation between his fingers, the small teen thrust it out toward James. He did not bother to hide his hurt, and anger; his fear, sadness and confusion. All of it; he let it show in his large eyes. "I found this in your pocket, James."

There was a moment of utter stillness. Yugi stood as a statue, his large eyes focussed on James' face, which had frozen into a mask the moment he had recognised the piece of paper. His reaction quashed any remaining doubt in Yugi's heart. Then, rigidly, James leaned forward to slowly take the piece of paper from Yugi's grasp, turning it in his hands to read the letters.

James looked up at Yugi. "This is not mine," he stated flatly.

Yugi recoiled a little in surprise. "Of course it's yours- I saw you put it in your pocket on Wednesday, James." The brunette did not reply but instead turned to stare out the window, his expression thunderous.

Yugi was not sure what was happening; James was not responding as he expected he would. Taking a step toward his boyfriend, steeling himself, Yugi continued, "James- why did you do this? Why did you lie to me about this? Because of you- because of _this_ , I almost ended my friendship with Joey." He let the anger creep into his voice. "Because of all of this, I yelled at Joey and Ryou! I thought they _hated_ me, James! Do you know how that feels? Why? Tell me _why_ you did this!"

James' head snapped around like a snake's, his eyes snapping with sudden rage. "Don't you _dare_ yell at me, you ungrateful little _bastard_. After all I did for you; helping you, supporting you, _fixing_ you. You think I enjoyed listening to you weep and moan about Joey, and Kaiba, and _Yami_ , and all the rest? No! It sickened me! But I put up with that, for you, Yugi, because you needed fixing. I was trying to help you. Those guys don't give a shit about you! How can you not see that? All I did by not telling you about this invite, was speed up the inevitable." James had risen to his feet, moving closer to Yugi, his fists clenched. Yugi moved back a step, his face flushed.

Those hateful words. They drove into Yugi like knives, each one finding his weak places and tearing them open again. Was James right?

James bulled ahead. "And what have I gotten in return, Yugi? I've had to put up with your friends who hate me, and live in a new town, at a new school. I had to pick up your pieces every time one of those assholes broke you again. I had to listen to you murmur your past lover's name every damned night while you refused to let me touch you. How is this my fault, Yugi? You've been nothing but selfish, taking taking taking from me. I'm so _tired_." James rubbed his forehead, his head down. Yugi felt sick to his stomach.

James stared at Yugi, eyes bright, his expression suddenly coldly calm again. "I am sorry I lied to you about the party, Yugi. But I did it for _you_. Why can't you see how hard I try for you? Why am I the only one you push away? What did I do to deserve this, when all I did in exchange was _love you_?" With sudden rage, James kicked over a packing box by his feet, causing several Duel Monsters items to tumble out across the floor; spare deck cards slithered over each other and came to a confused rest on the carpet.

Yugi backed up, his mouth opening and closing uselessly, as James' words sank in, the anger in his actions having alarmed him. The guilt began to creep back into Yugi's chest. _What have I done? Oh Gods, what have I done? I've ruined everything!_ His hand drifted into his jacket pocket, wrapping around the small cardboard box, gripping it for dear life, as though it were a talisman.

He felt the tears building; he was a monster. He had pushed James too far, through his selfishness and weakness. He could feel the cardboard tearing as his small hand squeezed the small parcel ever tighter; his fists were pale and bloodless, his face similarly coloured. "James-"

"I've had enough." James rubbed his temples wearily. "I'm going to go home. When you get home from Domino West, let's talk properly. I'm too hurt to think straight right now." He began to pick up the spilled items, his mouth a grim line.

Yugi sank to the bed. It had all gone wrong; James was right, about everything he'd said. His hands shook, the tears close, preparing tumbling down his cheeks. Yugi watched as James squatted down to collect the scattered Duel Monsters cards, his face a mask of disgust as he took in the brightly coloured images and figures printed onto each card.

Yugi's fist clenched reflexively, and he felt the cardboard box finally give out, the item inside digging into his palm as the protective walls of the box caved in around it. With a small start, Yugi relaxed his tense grip and he gently pulled the item out of his pocket.

Holding the mangled cardboard box in his palm, Yugi pinched a wall with numb fingers, peeling it back to reveal the item inside.

It was the missing Millennium Puzzle piece.

Yugi gasped, the tears disappearing in a second, the world tilting sickeningly around him. His mind could barely comprehend. With fingers shaking so badly now that he could barely keep the item from falling to the floor, Yugi pulled the golden eye from the ruined box, letting the frayed pieces of cardboard tumble through his fingers to fall to the ground. _It is. It is. It is. It's the piece. It's the real piece. Oh, Gods, it is, isn't it?_ His thoughts spun and flickered, his breath coming in small gasps as he gazed disbelievingly at the item in his hand. _Am I dreaming?_

Slowly, oh, so slowly, Yugi brought the piece to his chest, to align with yawning hole in his Puzzle.

 _It's not going to fit. It's not the real piece._

His hands moved as if through water; languid and ethereal.

 _I'm dreaming. This is a dream. It won't fit._

But, with a small but satisfying _click_ , the golden piece slipped home, as though it had never left at all.

* * *

.

With a wrenching gasp, Yami collapsed.

Voices cried out, exclamations of surprise and shock. A nearby café door opened.

"Yami!" Connie cried, running toward him, her apron discarded where she had dropped it.

* * *

.

.

Yugi stared with wonderment at the completed Puzzle. It fit. _Has it always been this dazzling?_

A sudden noise of disgust brought the small teen back to his surroundings. Oblivious to the momentous actions of the last few seconds, James was watching Yugi gaze at the pyramid around his neck, his hands on his hips and his face a mask of disdain.

"Seriously, Yugi? You think this is the time to be playing with toys? Do you not care for me at all? God, why do I even bother? If this is how you treated your last boyfriend, no _wonder_ he left you. It's pathetic."

Yugi's heart thudded, the familiar doubts and hideous, sickening pain oozing through his body as he stared shamefaced at his lap. _That word again… can I ever be free of it? Everybody thinks I am pathetic. James, Joey, Kaiba… Even Yami. That's why he left me._ His eyes moved to the beautiful gold Puzzle around his neck.

 _…Wait_.

Yugi looked up slowly, his eyebrows lowering. "No."

James glared back. " _No_ what?"

Yugi stood abruptly from the bed, his eyes narrowed at he took in the brunette opposite him. "You're wrong. Yami didn't leave me. I made Yami leave." Yugi looked down, his eyes roving about as he considered this point, before finally nodding and looking back up at the hostile boy facing him. "I _made_ him leave, do you hear me? I'm strong, James. I'm _not_ pathetic. I made Yami leave me when all I wanted was for him to stay. I cared for him, and carried him, and fought _alongside him_ for over five years. I gave him back to the spirit realm and broke my own heart doing so, and was rewarded by having him return to me in his own body." James' expression was now one of utter bafflement, Yugi's true background history with Yami having remained a secret until now.

Yugi didn't care. White-hot righteous anger was flowing through him, and he stood taller, prouder; his cold tight face was a mask of contemptuous fury. Without conscious effort, he threw his mind from his body, as far as he could reach. He could feel the thrumming power of the Millennium Puzzle soaking his mind, golden light meshing with the whiteness of his anger. This was beyond the power that Yami could harness; this was like the very Gods themselves could see him. Yugi laughed, long and high inside his head as the light drifted down to meet him. He could feel its curiosity, its ancient, furious need to dominate.

 _I was the chosen vessel for the spirit of Atem, the Great Pharaoh of Egypt. I was his companion and his friend. I am the King of Games. I am the King of your King. If that means anything at all, then Gods, grant me strength. Because I need to be rid of this evil; because I need to go find our Pharaoh._

Yugi took a deep breath, his eyes closed. Smiled. The white-gold light was beautiful.

* * *

.

.

Bakura's head snapped up, his face turned to the wind like a wolf picking up a scent, his eyes as focused as a hunting cat's.

"Bakura? What-" Ryou's question was cut short as his white-haired partner began to laugh. It was an earnest laugh, coming from deep within, the sound making hairs stand up on the back of Joey's neck. The thief spirit threw his head back and raised his arms high and wide, as though embracing the elements around him; the wind catching his jacket and hair and whipping it back behind him. His laugh rolled through the crowds of people, causing silence to descend where it reached. People turned, watched; they muttered and shifted away, as though there were a deadly snake in their midst.

Joey looked on, baffled.

Suddenly, Ryou spun to face Joey with a startled exclamation; his Millennium Ring was glowing, white-gold and blinding, the light escaping through the cotton of Ryou's t-shirt, which covered the Ring. The white-haired teen looked up into Joey's face, brown eyes meeting amber.

"Yugi."

Joey began to run.

* * *

.

.

Yami's eyes snapped open, causing Marco to exclaim and stumble backward from his position, peering over the teen, staring closely into his face. Raising his head, Yami looked about slowly, his eyes unseeing. "Yugi!" he gasped, his hands clenching and relaxing repeatedly.

"Yami, it's me. You're okay. You… you passed out. You're upstairs- above the shop. Just relax. Are you alright?" Connie's sweet anxious face swam into view, but Yami's eyes did not show any recognition; one of them was a dull grey with only traces of purple in it. _I never noticed he had differently coloured eyes,_ Connie marvelled. Yami's sudden groan brought her attention back to the boy lying on the couch she was kneeling beside.

"Yugi- he connected the Puzzle! He's reaching! He's reaching for me. Too weak. I'm too weak now. I cannot connect…" Yami's hands flew to grip his hair in anguish, the motion causing the small crowd around him to jerk back in surprise. Connie looked at Marco, the nonsensical words worrying her. Was Yami having a fit? "I'm too weak! Yugi, I can feel you! I'm here!" His voice rose to almost a shriek, his back arching as though he were in great pain. Connie cried out, reaching forward to pin him back down against the couch leather.

"Yami! Please, snap out of it!" Connie could feel the tears begin to trickle down her face. She was terrified for the boy in front of her, his eyes wandering aimlessly about, looking for, or at, things she could not see.

Yami groaned, his face filling with agony, his voice dropping to a low mutter. "Yugi. Oh, Yugi. You've never been weak. You were chosen, Yugi." His lips pulled back into a grimace. " _Yes_ , Yugi! That's it! Take the power! Take my power! Take _the_ power!"

Connie could hear the others gasping and murmuring to each other, and knew she was not seeing things; Yami's purple eye was glowing faintly, becoming white-gold, as blinding as the sun. He was groaning gently, his thrashing and kicking slowly lessening until he was lying as though dead; only his hands remained, grasping his hair. His eyes slowly closed, the white light dimming to nothing as he did so. Connie had the sudden irrational feeling that Yami was more terrifying in this state than his previous fitful one.

Yami gave a final shudder before allowing his hands to slump by his sides. His face ravaged, although somehow serene, Yami sighed. "I wish I could see you now." Then, he moved no more.

"Yami?! Yami!" Connie shook the now silent boy, the tears streaming from her eyes. " _Yami! Wake up! Please wake up_!" Marco stood behind the distraught girl, placing an enormous hand on her shoulder. "He ain't gone yet, Con'; look, he's breathing. He just ain't with us right now. Jean-" a wiry girl with a shock of curly red hair looked up, startled- "I think yer'd better go get a doctor for this guy, or somethin'." The girl nodded once, sharply, before turning and scampering from the room. Connie barely acknowledged those speaking around her, her large hazel eyes fixed only on the dear sweet face in front of her.

"Dear God," somebody murmured, "is he turning _grey?_ "

* * *

.

.

Yugi opened his eyes to a world of brilliance.

All around him colours swirled, like the shimmer of oil on water. The light in the room was jagged and harsh, making him narrow his eyes slightly. He held a hand up in front of him; it was smoking. Deep purple tendrils sluggishly wrapped themselves around his hand and arm, lifting away and trailing behind him as though drawn to something he could not see. They were beautiful. _It is all beautiful._ Glancing out the window, he could see the power of the storm rolling in; deep green and blue, livid like a bruise, the elements contained unlimited power. I _t is still not as strong as We/I am, though._ He began to laugh, the sound falling from his mouth like dripping icy water, high and mindless.

"What the fuck? Have you gone insane?"

Yugi's head snapped around, and he realised he had been moving toward the window, as though to walk through it. Something drew him; he could feel it. Why was he still here, in this tiny, mundane room? As his eyes fell on James, however, his thoughts shifted as he took in the aura surrounding his boyfriend.

James was black; as pitch black as the darkest night, the deepest pit. Lurid streaks of sickly orange wove through the darkness, and Yugi could see, could _feel_ the malevolent sickness of his soul. What had scared and oppressed him only moments before now seemed weak and childish. Yugi let another demented giggle escape. His mind shifted as the multitudes took control.

"James?" He whispered, delighted. The dark shadow took a step back, and the aura flashed momentarily red. He was alarmed; frightened.

James' eyes widened. Yugi had… changed. The small teen stood tall, too tall for his height, yet he was slumped, his arms hanging limp, his body leaning to the side as though he may topple at any moment. His eyes were no longer wide and amethyst; they were narrowed, focused like a laser, glowing hot and white. His hair moved about him as though in a breeze; his voice, barely a whisper, sounded like one and many, all at once. On his forehead glowed a yellow shape vaguely reminiscent of an eye.

 _It can't be. I'm just imagining things. He's just Yugi. Small, quiet Yugi. He's just angry, and you're not used to it._ "Yugi, what the hell is going on? What's so damned funny? Is this all a joke to you, or something?"

Yugi nodded along distractedly. He could hear something. It was not a sound; more a mental call. Glancing over his shoulder, as though somebody was behind him, Yugi cradled the Puzzle messily in his hands, before turning back to James, swaying like a drunk. Sickening, all-powerful rage built in him at the sight of the boy in front of him; somewhere in his mind he cried _No!_

He ignored the cry, stepping closer to the brunette. James did not retreat, but Yugi could sense his increased heartbeat. It was divine, the fear beginning to build. _I/we will show him what real fear is._ The wildness, the surging power; it was intoxicating. _Let go now, me/You. I/We will protect._

" _James."_ The brunette jumped as the multitude of voices dripped from Yugi's mouth, a great and horrible hoard. The small teen staggered, slouched forward, peering up at James through his long hair with glowing sightless eyes. _"I/We can smell your fear, James. Do you not like the fear when it comes from your_ own _heart? How you loved it when it stemmed from mine/Ours."_ Yugi took another step forward, mirrored by James' own retreating one. The black aura flashed red again, the edges smoking a deep, crusted-blood maroon. Yugi's laughter was boulders on pebbles, grinding, colossal. _"How you loved the pain. The misery. The isolation. When you saw friendships turning on me/Us, you felt the power, didn't you? Your words like venom. Your actions, so insidious and secret. Did you want to fuck me/US, James? Push your power onto me/We? Do you want to FUCK me/Us_ now _, James?"_ He laughed again, and finally, James felt the icy spear of terror slide down his backbone. He could not understand what he was seeing and hearing, but the Yugi he knew was not standing before him now.

The teen took another shambling step, sluggishly raising a hand toward James, held open and outward as though indicating 'stop'. Yugi sniffed, giggled. _"Jaaames, won't you FUCK ME, now? You who loves power so much; won't you have a taste of MINE?"_ James shook his head wordlessly, hands rising defensively in front of him. He began to back away, his eyes never leaving the alien face in front of him.

Yugi slowly closed his hand, the tendons and joints creaking, his eyes wide with wonder at the purple tendrils coating his flesh. _Beautiful, beautiful._ James' retreat slowed, halted. With eyes wide and rimmed with terror, James began to struggle against the invisible bonds that held him. Yugi's lips pulled back as his fist closed completely.

James began to choke.

Yugi advanced on the teen, who had slumped to the floor, scrabbling at his neck and chest as he desperately tried to draw breath. His eyes were wild, tears streaming down his cheeks, mouth stretched into a horrible silent scream. The great white orbs focused on James' throat. _So weak. So human. Fragile._ With a hiccup that barely passed for a laugh, Yugi murmured, _"Delicious. The shadows will enjoy you."_ He raised his hand again, the tendrils thickening, sharpening.

 _No._

The voice halted Yugi's progress. The shamble-man that was his body swayed. _"Let we/Us be."_

 _No. Not like this. He does not deserve to die._ The body shivered. His hand unclenched slightly.

James gave a great staggering gasp, gulping like a fish. Yugi's body snarled.

 _"It is better he go to the shadows; there is nothing but hatred and jealousy in his heart. You/We can see it, can you/We not?"_

 _I see it. But I will not let you stain my soul with this rash decision. For all his words and actions, I cared deeply for him. I DO care for him still. Please, help me with what I asked, no more than that._

The body shuddered, arms swaying by his side, hand no longer clenched, head low. James could breathe again, the gasps becoming deep, thankful gulps of air. His eyes, bloodshot and bulging, watched as Yugi stood immobile, waging his internal war.

 _"We/Us are stronger than you, human. Do not think you can control us/We so easily now that you have called upon us/this."_

 _I was chosen. I called you- you obeyed. Don't fight me. Help me find Yami. You can feel it too, can't you? He's fading._

The body slowly staggered to turn, his back now facing James. Looking up, Yugi could see the tendrils flowing off his body, disappearing in front of him as though being sucked through a keyhole. _"Fading… he fades. We/Us feel him. You/we would be best letting him go to the sweet oblivion of the Shadows. He hurts."_

 _No. He's mine. I won't lose him a third time. Help me. Please._

The body swayed once, twice, three times. The entity was complying, giving Yugi back his body and mind.

James staggered to his feet, terror and rage transforming his features. "You _bastard_. You fucking… _freak!_ What the hell was that? I'll kill you!" Rushing forward, all common sense abandoned, James swung a fist wildly at the back of Yugi's head.

"James, NO!" Joey cried, bursting through the bedroom door, Ryou following closely behind.

It was too late. With a grinding hiss, Yugi swing about and caught James' fist in one easy, smooth motion. With a great shudder, Yugi's body slumped again, his mouth splitting into a great wide grin. _"Foolish. He almost saved you."_

 _No!_

 _"Yes."_

Yugi punched James in the stomach.

The brunette seemed to almost float, his feet lifting from the floor, his body curled inwards from the force of Yugi's strike. Then, as slowly as it had started, James was flung across the room as easily as a doll, his long hair whipping comically over his shoulder. With a frantic curse, Joey managed to get himself between James and the wall, catching the body with a grunt of pain. The force propelled the two further, until they came to a jarring stop against the wall. Deep cracks and fissures spider webbed out from the point where Joey's head had struck the plasterboard.

The room was silent but for the wheezing gasps as James again struggled to draw air and the great _hahh_ of Yugi's breathing. Ryou, after a terrified glance at Yugi, rushed to Joey's side. "Joey! Are you alright?"

Joey cracked an eye open, looking up at Ryou with faint humour. "Ah, I'm alright Ryou; I gotta pretty hard head. He sure knocked the wind outta James here, though." A rumble from deep within Yugi's chest drew Joey's attention. "Er- that _is_ Yugi, right?" His short friend had never looked less like Yugi. Ryou could only shake his head helplessly.

Yugi hissed again. _"Kill… him._ No! _Yesss."_ He appeared to be arguing with himself, his arms swinging uselessly as he shook his head back and forth like an irritated bull.

 _"Aibou. Take the_ _asshole there and leave."_ _Ryou and Joey looked over to Bakura, who was standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowed and trained on Yugi. Glancing down at Ryou, who had not moved, Bakura lifted a lip and snapped,_ _"NOW, Ryou."_

 _Shakily, Ryou leaned across and scooped the dazed James up into his arms, hefting the taller brunette into a half-hug. With some effort the white-haired teen dragged James from the room, his brow creased with concern and strain, his eyes never leaving his Partner's back. "Be safe, Love."_

 _Bakura stood, facing Yugi, his hands on his hips._ _"Well, little King, you've certainly done it now."_ _He laughed, high and delighted at the sight of Yugi's hunched figure._

 _"Bak-ur-ahh. The thieffff. How unusual of you to stop me/Us."_ _Yugi gave a sniff._ _"You have been tamed, Thief."_

 _Bakura crossed his arms, his sardonic sneer not shifting._ _"Who is talking here? Because, my oh my, you look like a little teenage human male to me. The great spirits of Egypt have certainly been brought low."_

 _Yugi rumbled, taking a shuffling step toward the white-haired teen._ _"I'll crush you before you ever draw breath to scream, no matter my form."_ _The small body raised a hand toward Bakura, his fingers bent and rigid. Bakura scowled, snapping his fingers at Yugi's face._

 _"Enough, Yugi. Don't forget yourself. Don't forget Yami."_ _The small figure paused, his hand hovering._

 _Yam…i. Yami?_ _Yugi's body shook its head._

 _"This body is Ours/this now. He was too weak."_

 _I am not weak!_

 _Bakura cocked his head._ _"Little Yugi, do come out and play. Don't you want to rescue your princess?"_

 _Yugi trembled, his hand lowering slightly. Bakura's eyes narrowed._ _"You don't have much time, Yugi. Even I can feel the strength of the Pharaoh fading."_ _Yugi's head swung around to stare over his shoulder again, at the point where the tendrils were being sucked._

 _"Yami."_ _The body of the small teen stood a little taller, the great glowing eyes turning to Bakura._ _"Bakura?"_

 _The thief nodded, looking bored._ _"Come, now Yugi. Do what you called them to help you do. Do not let them destroy you both."_

 _Yugi cocked his head to the side._

 _Please. Help me. Help HIM._ _The internal voice pleaded._

 _There was a moment, a second, a minute, a year. The silence was profound. Then, finally;_ _"We/Us/This agree, human."_

 _Wordlessly, the body of Yugi shuffled, turning slowly until he faced the small rift, steadily consuming the tendrils radiating from his skin. Bakura raised his face slightly, eyes narrowed, watching closely._

 _Yugi raised his hands, his eyes narrowed and glowing. The eye on his forehead flared._ _"Come, Pharaoh, it is time to return."_ _The voices rumbled._

 _Come back, Love._

 _Yugi closed his eyes and stepped forward._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Connie gently stroked Yami's forehead; she no longer tried to keep the tears in, letting them slide unrelenting down her cheeks._

 _Yami breathed shallowly beside her, his eyes closed and peaceful, mouth slightly open. If she had not watched his steady decline herself, Connie may have thought he was sleeping. However, Yami's grey skin told another story; his arms, how ending almost at the elbow, continued to fade into insubstantial smoke; she tried not to stare at the disturbing way his jacket slumped where he no longer had most of his torso._

 _The café staff looked on, silent. Several girls wept silently into tissues or handkerchiefs. Nobody could fathom this mystery, but the result was the same; Yami was dying. Connie closed her eyes, pushing more hot tears down her face._ _I'm sorry, Yami. I wanted to help you, but in the end, I couldn't do a thing._ _Her forehead lowered to rest against the couch cushion beside Yami's body._ _I couldn't do a damned thing._

 _"What the hell…?" The sudden gasp brought Connie's head up again, her eyes immediately moving to Yami; however the ever-silent teen was the same as before. Connie glanced over at the young man who had spoken; he was staring out the window, over her shoulder. Turning, Connie gasped and scrambled to her feet._

 _The window was glowing a vivid white-gold, coalescing into a single glowing vertical stripe, shining much like the gap between a door and wall when a light was turned on from the other side. The stripe widened and elongated, casting the room into stark and vivid relief; with an exclamation, Connie threw her hand up to shade her face from the blinding light. Several girls gave small shrieks; Marco moved to stand in front of his staff proactively._

 _All at once, the light dimmed; so rapidly did it diminish, that for a moment Connie thought she had been blinded; but as her eyes adjusted, she saw that now, inside the room, stood a figure, glowing gold, and much muted compared to the initial surge of light. She could make out no features but for white orbs for eyes, and another on its forehead. The figure had distinctive spiked hair, however, and Connie gasped, looking down at Yami._

 _At her movement, the figure's head snapped to look at her, his outline wavering slightly as though he were made of golden flame._ _"Atem?"_ _It asked, the voice coming gurgling and rumbling as though from many mouths. Connie shook her head in silent helplessness. "I- I'm sorry, I don't understand you."_

 _The figure flashed white for a second, an arm emerging from the formless flames to point unerringly at the fading boy behind her. Connie had a sudden bizarre feeling that the figure was impatient._

 _"I/We/He have come… for the Beloved… One. YugiYamiAtemPharaoh…"_ _The voice trailed off._

 _Connie nodded, her eyes wide. Moving to the side, she gestured at Yami. "Please. If you can help him, do it."_

 _The figure moved, gliding across the room and coming to a halt next to Yami, lying so silent and still on the lounge. Connie could feel the heat radiating off the figure, but did not fear being burned; she could sense it meant her no harm, despite the boiling rolling madness that it contained within. She was terrified, yet awestruck; she was witnessing something she would never see again in all her years. The tears flowed unbidden down her cheeks at the terrible greatness this being represented._

 _The golden figure leaned down, over Yami._ _"Yami… it's time to come home."_ _This voice was different; it was alone, and small, and overwhelming in its sadness and desire. The figure extended a hand, slowly, gently, almost nervously, bringing it to rest over Yami's heart._

 _The teen opened his eyes with a gasp._

 _Connie and the café staff recoiled at the sound, several people giving small cries of alarm._

 _Yami's eyes cast about blindly, finally coming to rest on the golden figure hovering above him. His eyes were purple; both of them._

 _With a voice as thin and brittle as glass, Yami whispered, "Y-Yugi?"_

 _"Come my Other, I cannot control them for long."_ _The figure extended its hand in gentle question._

 _Yami eyed the offered hand for a moment before nodding weakly, a smile spreading across his face._

 _"Wait a moment- where are you taking-" Connie's question was cut short as the figure clasped Yami firmly on the shoulder, before straightening and turning to face her._ _"Thank you… Connie."_ _Already the voice was fading, as its golden flames expanded to encompass Yami's body. With an abrupt suddenness that almost seemed to mock the grandness of his entry, the figure, with Yami, faded from the room, leaving behind a thick silence._

 _Finally, somebody spoke. "What the fuck was that, man, what the fuck. What the_ _hell_ _. You all saw that, right? What in the hell…"_

 _Connie stood, staring down at the now empty lounge where only moments ago Yami had lay dying. She smiled; it was small, but genuine._ _Look after him, wherever he has gone._


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not know why the end of my last chapter came out as entirely italicised, I didn't notice that during posting. Apologies if it confused/annoyed anyone. I considered deleting and reposting, but, meh. It's done now.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, as my (not so) little tale comes to a steady close.**

 **~Jehbel**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Joey gaped at the point where Yugi had disappeared, his eyes still burning from the blinding whiteness of the light that surrounded his small friend. His mind was blank, unable to comprehend what he had seen in the last few minutes. _Yug'? Wh-where did he go?_ The blonde climbed awkwardly to his feet, grimacing as his head throbbed painfully where he had struck it. Gingerly rubbing the lump, Joey looked around the mostly empty room; Bakura lounged against a wall nearby, the picture of nonchalance. Meeting Joey's gaze momentarily, the white-haired teen shrugged with a quirked smile, sliding down to rest on his haunches. His gaze shifted back unerringly to the spot where Yugi had disappeared.

Joey felt as though he had been caught up in a whirlwind. _Was that really Yug' I saw? Somethin' was really wrong with him! He looked like a zombie!_

Joey swung his arms, feeling slightly awkward. _What do I do now? Is he coming back? Should I go see if Ryou is ok?_ He cast about, feeling indecisive. With a shrug that made his head throb, Joey turned to leave, casting a final look about him with a concerned gaze.

Suddenly, his shadow stretched and elongated, coming into high definition in front of him as the room glowed white-gold behind him. Spinning around, Joey shielded his eyes with a forearm, squinting as he tried to see through the brilliance. He did not realise he had been slowly backing away until he felt the wall, solid and unyielding, behind his back. Beside him, Baurka stood in a single fluid motion. Leaning forward slightly, the thief did not move from his position but remained watchfully still. His expression was expectant, his mouth a harsh grimace as the light stung his eyes. He did not shield them.

The glowing intensified in a momentary surge, before dying away, sinking back to coalesce into a small form in the middle of the bedroom. Joey took a step forward, his eyes focused with concentration, blinking to clear the spots from his vision that the bright light had left.

The light finally gave up its hold, revealing the shape of not one, but two figures. Bakura gave a hissing sound, his eyes narrowing _._

Yugi was kneeling, one leg propped up, his arms wrapped around the prone figure lying on the floor in front of him. Yugi held the other person tightly, closely; his hair and jacket obscured Joey's view of the other's face, but he knew without a doubt that it was Yami his small friend was clutching so protectively.

"Yugi!" Joey cried, his voice leaden with relief at seeing his friend returned safely, and wonderment at the appearance of the two boys seemingly from thin air. "Yami! You guys- you're back!" The blonde rushed over to Yami's side, reaching out help Yugi pull the taller teen into a sitting position. "C'mon Yam', up ya get now." With a grunt, Joey hefted the deadweight of Yami upright as Yugi clamoured to his feet. Yami grunted weakly, his eyes opening slightly as Joey manhandled him. "Yu…. gi?"

Joey looked around for Yugi. "Heya, Yug' he's awake! Come over here- Yug'?"

The small teen was facing the wall, his shoulders slumped, his head hanging low and slowly swaying from side to side. His fingers twitched and clenched sporadically and his body quivered all over.

Joey felt his stomach clench uneasily. "… Yugi?"

The small boy turned, his mouth stretched into a hideous parody of a smile, his eyes wide and glowing still with the white-gold light. Chuckling like an avalanche, Yugi's head twitched, then cocked sideways as it took in the two boys before him. _"Yuuugiii."_ The multitude of voices quivered with mocking glee. _"He/him isgone now. We/us remain now."_ Joey swallowed nervously, glancing down at Yami with entreaty. "Yami," he whispered. "What's wrong with him?"

It was Bakura who answered. _"He took on too much, the idiot. He pulled down the Ancestral spirits themselves to give him the strength to reach out to his precious Yami, and they've taken his body."_ With mock sadness, the thief shook his head, his mouth twisting into a grin. _"What a pity. I hope you like your best friends with a side of apocalypse, Joey."_

Joey stared with uncomprehending horror at the staggering, slouched form of his best friend. "What do you mean, "taken"? Is he possessed, or something?"

Bakura flicked at an invisible speck on his jacket, his expression bored. _"Yep."_

Joey stood up, supporting the now awake, but silent Yami. "Well, how do we get him back? He can't just be… gone, right?" Bakura directed a look at Joey that conveyed his intense disdain for the conversation, and did not answer. Yami gave a small groan. Joey glared at the white-haired teen with frightened anger as Yugi gave a convulsion, a low babbling mutter streaming steadily from his mouth. "Bakura! Talk to me here! How do we help Yug'?"

Bakura gave a shrug of complete indifference. Joey wanted to throttle him. _"I can't help him. If I were to approach the spirits, they'd demolish this house trying to kill me._ He _may have some success though."_ The thief gestured lazily toward Yami. _"After all, they serve the Pharaohs."_

Joey glared about him decisively. "Right. Well, in that case-" with cruel forcefulness, the blonde pulled Yami to a standing position, shaking the shorter teen roughly, holding him at arm's length- "Yami, get your ass into gear and bring our Yug' back! It's the least you can do after he did all this for you!"

The large purple eyes looked up at Joey with vague unease, their gaze listless and clouded. "I am dead," he murmured, his head slowly turning to take in the room with dawning wonderment and sadness. "I never thought it would look like this. The Shadows are cruel indeed." His gaze landed on Bakura, who sneered in response. Yami frowned lightly. "I do not know why I see you here though, Thief. The ones I love, yes; not you." Without hesitation, Bakura flicked him an extended middle finger in reply.

Joey shook his head incredulously at the nonsense coming from Yami's mouth. "What the _hell_ , Yami? _HELP YUGI!_ " He shook Yami harder than before, the shorter boy's head whipping backward and forward with the force. Yami blinked slowly, his eyes saddened and unfocused, confusion building. "Fine! If you won't help him, I will!" Joey released Yami with disgust, pushing the shorter teen away from him, turning to face Yugi, who was now scratching absently at the wall with one hand, his head still low, the many bubbling murmurs still tripping from his lips. He seemed oblivious to the other two boys in the room with him.

"Hey! Listen, you! Give Yugi back his body!" Joey strode over, extending a hand to grab Yugi by the shoulder. Behind him, Bakura hissed, _"Idiot! Don't touch him!"_

Joey paused, his hand dropping to his side, before continuing forward. "He's Yugi. He won't hurt me. He's my best friend." As the approached the hunched and quivering figure, Yugi's head rose, and he peered sightlessly at Joey over his shoulder. Pushing down the shudder he felt at seeing Yugi this way, Joey stepped as closely to the shorter teen's body as he deemed sensible. "Yug', it's me. It's Joey. You in there, bud?"

The white-gold eyes did not blink, did not flinch.

Joey shuffled closer, as close as he dared. The Yugi-creature gurgled and rumbled, the many voices giggling and hiccupping as one, his mouth still stretched almost unnaturally wide in a snarling grin. Joey's amber eyes never left Yugi's. "I know you're there, Yug'. Come back to us, man."

The creature let out a high pitched giggle; the sound of brittle ice breaking, of mountains cracking. _"He/him does not wish to return. He/It is bonetired. Soulhurt. Leave Him/he to the Shadows."_

Joey shook his head, eyes narrowing slightly. "Nah. I don't believe you, whoever you are. Give him back." A movement to the side caught Joey's eye, and he turned his head ever so slightly, his eyes never breaking contact with the creature's own gaze. From his peripheral, Joey could see that Bakura had joined him, his long arm wrapped around Yami's vacant silent form. Bakura was like a hackling wolf, his hair erect and his face twisted into a feral snarl as he looked into Yugi's face. The creature rumbled. _"Thieeef."_ Its gaze shifted slightly and Yugi's body swayed slightly, becoming if possible even more hunched over. Was it bowing? _"Pharaoh…..Atem the Beloved One."_ The creature took a shambling step forward, toward Yami.

 _"He/it/smallboy does not wish to return; all that awaits him/the in this world is pain and loss. The Shadows will ease thisone's soulpain. Let we/Us remain. We/this will serve."_ Yami stared with horror at the face of his Other, now contorted and almost unrecognisable. _"You/them needs must let him/He go, Pharaoh. He/smallboy drifts now; nothing keeps him/he tied to this world nolonger."_

"You're wrong." Yami had finally found his voice. It was weak, but determined. "Yugi belongs of this world. Look for yourself and see how tightly he binds us all together." Moving forward, out of Bakura's grasp, Yami stepped toward the creature, his expression terrible, his eyes snapping with anger. His voice stronger now, he continued, "If you will serve the Pharaoh, then serve me now, as a Son of the Ancients, Son of your Sons. Release him. Return him to his vessel. You have done what he called you to do; we have no need of you here." The teen stood tall and proud, his fists clenched tightly; only the barest quiver of his voice betrayed his physical weakness and fear.

The creature swung its head ponderously. _"He/thischild is too weak to take back his/the body. He/it used all its/his energy summoning us/the We and pulling back you/Atem/PharaohBeloved. He/It has not the strength to return."_

Yami stepped forward, his expression proud, his eyes tranquil. "Then, take me instead. Use my power to return Yugi."

 _No!_

The body swayed slightly, its expressionless orbs gazing into Yami's face. Joey had the impression that the creature was surprised. "You heard me. Take me instead. If this world is to be without Yugi, I want no part of it." Yami's large purple eyes were bright, his expression harsh with anguish. "I have experienced life without Yugi; I will not do so again. So, take us both or just take me; I will not go on living without him on this earth."

Yugi's body shuddered, a low growling rumble sliding between his teeth, his fists clenching. Overhead the bedroom light flared once, angrily, before shattering with a thin tinkling of glass.

From beneath the rumbling, as faintly as a breath, came Yugi's voice. _"Yami."_

His Other closed his eyes, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "Oh, Love. Please come back to me. I have so much left to say to you."

 _"No. This/your body is mine/ours now. Your/his weakness was toogreat. Yield!"_ With a crackling snarl, Yugi's hand flew to his face, his teeth sinking into his own flesh. Joey cried out, reaching forward to stop him. _"Stop!"_ Bakura cried, crabbing his arm. Yami did not respond but stood silently, his eyes never leaving Yugi's, his brows drawn with concentration. Blood sprang up around Yugi's teeth, beading and running hotly down his fingers and arm. _"Yield, human!"_

A sigh. _No. This body is mine. This soul is for Yami. None of it belongs to you._

"Yugi." Yami opened his eyes, full of immense sadness, glazed with tears. Joey could feel his own eyes pricking in response to the emotions he could see playing out on the Pharaoh spirit's face.

The creature gave a howling shriek. _"No!"_

 _I am not weak._ The voice was firmer.

"You are not weak, Yugi," murmured Yami.

"There's nothin' weak about you, Yug'," Joey snapped.

 _"Go back where you came from. You cannot hope to hold this vessel,"_ Bakura snarled, his hair still bristling with the rage of ancient enmity.

The body swayed alarmingly, Yugi's hand still firmly grasped between his teeth. Hot blood peppered the floor around his feet. He began to chuckle. Yugi's hand fell from his mouth as the chuckling became laughter. The sound was the crashing of waves against rock; the beating of a dragon's wing. It was high and low and rich and terrible. It continued, over and over, rolling through the room, crashing against the thunder outside. Joey could feel the goosebumps rising over his arms and neck. Bakura's hands pulled into claws in response.

Finally, the laughter came to a gurgling stop. _"A worthy one… for the Beloved."_

Yugi collapsed.

"Yugi!" Yami rushed forward, catching the smaller boy in his arms, gently lowering his head to the floor. Yugi's eyes were closed, his face oddly serene; his lips and chin were slick with his own blood. He no longer glowed.

Joey felt the blood drain from his face. "Yami- is he-"

The teen looked up at Joey, his amethyst eyes swimming, his face weary, proud. "He overcame. He is back. This is but the normal sleep of sheer exhaustion." Yami turned to gaze down at Yugi, his expression full of wonderment. Joey gave a hiccup, a traitorous tear emerging despite himself. He moved to sit beside Yugi, but stopped at the touch on his shoulder. Joey turned to look at Bakura, his eyebrows raised in question.

The thief did not speak, but his expression conveyed much. With a jerk of his head, the white-haired teen moved away, toward the bedroom door, pausing to look back at Joey with a raised eyebrow. Joey looked to Yugi, his expression full of concern and yearning, then back at Bakura. The thief nodded. Sighing, Joey conceded, following behind the other boy. He closed the door behind him with a soft _click._

Yami did not notice the exchange. He did not hear the door close. He did not notice that his body had repaired itself, was regenerating as he sat there cradling the other boy. He would not notice if the very house were to collapse around him in that moment, because Yugi, _his_ Yugi, was back in his arms, and the feeling was sweeter than the first breath of life. He was complete; he had been broken and rebuilt anew. "Oh, Love, I will never let you go again." He could feel the hot wetness on his face; as if in response, a tear slipped from the corner of Yugi's closed eye. Leaning down, Yami rested his forehead against his Other's momentarily, before drawing away minutely to look at Yugi's dear sweet face. He could feel Yugi's breath, warm and faint, against his own skin. His lips shone cherry-red with the stain of his own blood; Yami watched as Yugi's lips parted slightly in his sleep, and he could no longer deny.

And so it was, that terrified, and for the first time in his five thousand- year lifespan, Yami kissed another.

* * *

.

.

Joey's mind was reeling as he followed Bakura down the stairs. The events of the past hour had been so great, so momentously amazing, that he could not even begin to make sense of them. His heart was thundering in his ears, his eyes gritty and wide. Two facts he grasped at: Yugi was alive and would be alright, and Yami was back. Everything else could wait.

The blonde watched as Bakura stretched his arms above his head carelessly like a cat. The thief spirit seemed largely unaffected by the entire encounter, but Joey suspected that it was an act. His mind recalled Bakura's actions and words, and he knew the truth of things; Ryou's Other had been instrumental in bringing both Yami and Yugi home safely. His heart beat painfully with the sudden surge of affection and gratitude for the other boy. "Listen, Bakura, I-"

His words were cut short as the white-haired teen turned to face him, a long finger raised against his lips. Bakura rose an eyebrow at Joey, before his mouth split into a toothy grin. With a soft chuckle, he led a confused Joey outside, turning unerringly toward Ryou, who was struggling with James under a nearby tree. Joey blinked with surprise; he had almost forgotten all about Yugi's boyfriend. _Ex-boyfriend, I reckon,_ he thought to himself, as he walked over.

James was a mess. His expression stricken with fury and terror, his body shuddering in great heaving waves as he clung to Ryou to remain upright. His skin was bloodless and clammy, and Joey suspected that he may have been sick, if the smell was anything to go by.

Ryou had turned as soon as his Other appeared, his face a mask of relief. "Bakura! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Joey! Is Yugi okay?" He released James unceremoniously, letting the brunette slump to the ground, rushing over to enfold Bakura in a fierce hug. He pulled back to peer at Joey over his Partner's shoulder, his large brown eyes wide and full of questions. Bakura patted Ryou's head with surprising tenderness, drawing his aibou's attention back to himself. _"It is done. The Pharaoh has returned."_ Ryou's eyes grew larger and his face lit up with joy. Bakura leaned down slightly so that his eyes met Ryou's. _"You are unhurt, my hikari?"_ At Ryou's shy nod, Bakura grasped his chin gently but firmly, his eyes narrowed. _"Good. Don't let that scum touch you again. I can smell him on you."_ With that, he pulled Ryou in for a ferociously hungry kiss. Joey coughed and looked away delicately, his ears turning slightly red, but a large grin affixed on his face.

"What- what the _fuck_ is going on?!" James' voice was raspy and rough after the silkiness of Bakura's tones. "Wh-why are there _two of them?_ What the fuck was that? Yugi?" James staggered to his feet, a hand against his head as he looked wildly between the three boys standing before him. "How are you so _calm?_ What was that fucking monster up there?" His wild eyes rested on Bakura and Ryou again. " _How are there two of you?"_ he almost shrieked. Bakura growled like a dog in reply, pulling Ryou around behind him, not deigning to answer. From behind his Partner, Ryou peered over his shoulder. "It's quite alright, James. I can explain everythin-" he stopped as James physically recoiled from his voice.

Straightening, the brunette looked at all three teens, his expression warring between fury and disgust. Pointing shakily at Bakura, he snarled, "y-you're a mutant, aren't you? You and that freak upstairs. You're… you're _clones_ or something, aren't you?" With a wild laugh, he clutched at his hair. "I knew there was something wrong with that simpering little bastard. I knew it. Fucking freaks, all of you. Monsters. Disgusting. Unnatural. Yugi-"

James' final comment was cut short as Joey drove a fist into his face.

It was a magnificent punch; after all, Joey had learned to fight fast and dirty on the streets. James collapsed into a heap, lip split, blood pouring over his face. He lay, writhing, trying to get up, low agonised grunts slipping out.

Joey towered over the prone boy. "How's it feel, James? Today you got dumped by one of them disgusting, unnatural freaks. Wonder what that says about _you_ , huh?" Behind him, Bakura let out a peal of laughter. Leaning down, Joey met James' watery gaze with his own, steadfast and furious. In a low voice, he growled, "if you _ever_ come near Yugi, or Yami, or Bakura and Ryou again, I'll personally make sure I rearrange yer pretty face. Got it?" James' expression flickered momentarily with anger, before he nodded begrudgingly, looking away with shame. "Good. Now fuck off." Joey turned away from the brunette with disgust, facing the two white-haired teens.

"Ryou, Bakura, I think I needa rundown on what just happened up there, ya know? Mighta been that bump to the head, but I'm _really_ confused."

Ryou stepped forward, his face sweetly open, a small smile playing around his mouth. "Of course, Joey. I think we owe you that much at least." He glanced at his partner, who was closely watching James struggle to his feet behind them. "Let's go and get a pizza or something… and talk. Hn?"

Joey nodded enthusiastically, his stomach suddenly gurgling in obvious agreement. "Now _that's_ a good idea!" Pulling a blue credit card from his pocket, Joey waved it at Ryou's face, a cheeky grin on his features as the white-haired teen read the neatly printed name: Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba's shout! I'm getting' pretty good at faking his signature by now." Ryou laughed in reply and shook his head. Behind them, James staggered to his feet, swaying drunkenly as he wiped gingerly at the blood coating his chin and mouth. With a final defiant glare, the brunette staggered away from the trio, breaking into a run as he gained his bearings.

Joey spat on the ground, drawing an envious look from Bakura. "Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. Now- pizza!" With a small jump of excitement, Joey punched the air happily and dragged a laughing Ryou after him.

They were several metres away when Ryou pulled up, looking behind him to where his Other stood, having not moved an inch. Bakura's hair whipped about him in the wind, ignored by the teen, who continued to stare in the direction that James had disappeared.

"Bakura," Ryou called softly. "You can't." Bakura lifted a lip in a silent growl, his stance not changing. Even from where he was standing, Joey could tell that the teen was as tightly coiled as a spring.

"Actually, I think he deserves a bit of fun." Joey's statement finally broke the thief's countenance, the teen's head whipping around to look at the blonde, his pupils narrowed, his face hopeful. Joey gave Bakura a smile that he hoped conveyed his understanding and gratitude. "Just… don't kill him, alright?"

Bakura's face split into a terrifying grin, and without a word, he turned and loped after the retreating James like terrible great cat.

"Joey, are you sure about this?" Ryou's expression was worried.

Joey thought back to the sight of Yugi upstairs; weak, yes, exhausted, yes, but _alive_ because of Bakura. "Yeah, Ryou. I'm sure."

Finally, and with little ceremony, the rain began to fall.

* * *

.

.

Yami sat, his knees drawn up to his chest, his eyes staring distractedly out the window. The rain was falling in earnest now, the winds lashing against the glass, making the window rattles slightly.

He had moved Yugi to his bed, once he was certain that the smaller teen was in no immediate danger. Now he sat next to the slumbering boy, one hand lightly resting against the small of his back, as Yugi curled up like a kitten beside him. Every few seconds, Yami's sombre eyes would slide back to take in the sleeper, almost on their own free will; as though they could barely stand to be parted from the image of Yugi.

Yugi's breathing had changed; the boy would soon awake. Yami swallowed down his emotions, knowing that the hardest part was yet to come- the reunion. His joy and wonderment at being back at Yugi's side had been dimmed by the long hours he had spent sitting, thinking.

He was back, yes; but had anything changed? He knew that Yugi had someone summoned him, however Yami's memory of the whole event had taken on a hazy, dreamlike state. He knew he had been close to oblivion when Yugi had found him. Why then, was he here? Yugi had saved his life, he knew this at least; distractedly he lifted a long slender hand in front of his face, marvelling dimly at its completeness now.

But the situation was the same, wasn't it? Would Yugi ask him to leave again? His feelings for the smaller teen had not changed, after all- Yugi would still be disgusted by his unrequited love, which if anything, had grown stronger during his enforced separation from his aibou.

 _"What?"_ Yugi gasped, suddenly sitting upright, causing Yami to startle terribly and smack his head on the wall behind him.

"Argh! Y-Yugi! Are you alright?" immediately Yami crawled closer to his Other, who was breathing deeply, his skin pale. Yugi turned to Yami, his eyes wide and disbelieving; he appeared shocked.

"Yami- do you love me?" his voice was hushed, as though he had spoken a rude word in public.

Yami reeled backward. What was this? Some sort of amnesia? Had Yugi forgotten everything? The fight, their months of separation?

Yugi shook his head irritably. "Of course I haven't forgotten, Yami! How could I? It's just-" Yugi peered down at his lap, fiddling with the blanket- "You've never said you love me before. You mean it like, brotherly love, right?" His brows were drawn together as he waited for the response.

Yami gaped. "Yugi… are you reading my mind?"

Yugi's head snapped up, his eyes round. "Nooooo…. Am I? Weren't you just speaking to me?" his dear little face was baffled.

Yami shook his head slowly, watching Yugi's reaction. "No. I was sitting beside you, thinking. The only words I spoke were 'are you alright'. The rest…. The rest were my thoughts."

Yugi's mouth opened slightly, then closed, as he absorbed this information. His cheeks flushed pinkly and he looked back down at his intertwined hands where they rested in his lap; his bitten hand had been cleaned but still looked angry and raw. He was adorable.

As soon as the thought entered Yami's head, Yugi flushed a deeper red. "I'm _not_ adorable," he muttered quietly. Yami chuckled.

Yugi looked up at his other, his eyes concerned. "Yami, what does this mean? I have never been able to read your mind this easily before; have I broken something in my head?"

Yami blinked. "I do not know, Yugi. Surely not. This is probably a result of your close interaction with the Puzzle; it seems to have enhanced your skills. I cannot reach your mind at all; you are blocking me very effectively." Yugi's face was utterly baffled; clearly he had not been intentionally shutting out Yami. Screwing his face up with concentration, Yugi closed his eyes. Several seconds passed; then, a minute. "Yugi-" Yami began, but he suddenly stopped, because as clearly as a ray of sunshine, he could suddenly see into Yugi's mind. He felt the satisfaction that Yugi felt at his success, but he could also feel the thundering headache that was building in Yugi's head. His face pinched with sympathy at the feeling, before it was neatly cut off again.

"Sorry, it was hard to push back… I think this headache is making it hard to concentrate." Yugi rubbed his temples gingerly.

Yami reached out to draw Yugi to him in a hug. "No matter; I am content." Yugi sighed, relaxing against Yami's chest as the taller teen rocked him gently. Gently and deliberately, Yami shut his mind from Yugi, so that his thoughts and feelings would not distract the exhausted teen. He felt Yugi squeeze him slightly in thanks.

Yami had drifted into a stupor of sorts, when Yugi suddenly murmured, "You didn't answer my question." Yami tensed slightly. "Yugi…"

Large purple eyes peered owlishly up at him, halting his half-formed objection. "Yami. How do you feel about me?"

Yami swallowed the immediate feeling of fear that arose as he remembered the reaction Yugi had had to his internal declaration the first time. "Yugi, I'm not sure what you want from me. You know how I feel; you heard it yourself, remember? That hasn't changed. In fact, if anything, it is worse now."

Yugi's eyes clouded and his brows lowered. He looked hurt and upset. Yami hated that his feelings and desires caused his Other so much distress. Yugi looked down at Yami's arms where they crossed over his chest. "Yami… how can you stand it? Being this close to me… if you feel the way you do about me?" He looked sickened.

Yami swallowed, nervous. Did Yugi really want to know this stuff? Surely hearing about Yami's love for him would only make him more and more distressed. "I don't really know, Yugi. This is all I can do." He wanted so badly to explain himself; how Yugi's touch, his scent, his very energy, made Yami feel alive, thrumming with need. _Gently, gently. I cannot scare him again._

Yugi wriggled free of Yami's embrace, the taller teen's answer clearly not satisfying him. Turning so that he was facing Yami across the bed, Yugi glared at his Other with eyes brimming with tears. Yami made an inarticulate exclamation at the sight, reaching forward to touch Yugi; the smaller teen moved his head back out of reach. "Why do you do it, then, Yami? Why do you do this to me?" The tears were falling now, Yugi's small face pinched with anguish. Yami stilled, his hand still outstretched, his expression tortured. Yugi continued, his eyes fixed on the bed between them, steadfastly refusing to meet Yami's eyes. "Why do you do these lovely… these kind… these nice things for me, and hug and touch me, and smile at me the way you do, when you hate me so much?"

Yami was dumbfounded. _"What?"_

Yugi ploughed on, determined to say what he had to while he had the courage. "I must make you sick. Especially after seeing how much James was able to hurt and torment me. All I did was prove you right in the end, didn't I? I showed you how weak and pathetic I am." The tears were falling hot and thick down his face now, his large amethyst eyes wide and unblinking. "If you want to leave after all this, I won't stop you, and I… I won't bring you back again, I promise. I just had to see you one last time, Yami. Because… because I love you, alright! I want you more than I've ever wanted anything and all I want is for you to stay by my side, but I know I'm not… I'm not worthy!" Yugi dissolved into anguished tears, his hands coming up to cover his face. His body shook with heartbroken sobs.

Yami stared, his brain moving sluggishly. His hand shook slightly; he placed it gently over Yugi's own clasped ones on the mattress between them. "Yugi- _you love me?_ " Hiccupping with small sobs, Yugi could only nod, his face turned down, ashamed. Yami reached forward, his long hands grasping Yugi by the shoulders. The smaller teen looked up, started at his Other's sudden urgency.

"Why, Yugi?! If _you_ love _me,_ why are you so disgusted by my love for you? Why is it this way!?" His eyes were wide and beseeching, the anguish clear in his gaze. Now however, it was Yugi's turn to frown with confusion.

"Wh-what do you mean, your love for me? You don't love me, Yami! You think I'm weak and pathetic! I heard you, remember? You were thinking it that… that day!"

Yami had run the fight through his head every day for months. He remembered every word, every action, every feeling that he had experienced, that dreadful day when his aibou rejected him. He knew what he had been thinking before Yugi pushed him away, and he realised with a sudden bolt of electrifying, terrifying clarity, that Yugi had only heard part, and not all, of his internal musings.

 _So that means…_

With a gasp, Yami flung himself at Yugi, pinning the small boy beneath him to the bed with an almighty _whumph._ "Argh! Yami?! What are you doing?" Yugi cried, struggling weakly against Yami's heavier weight. Yami closed his eyes, his long lean body lying flat along Yugi's, their heartbeats thumping madly in a disorganised harmony. Yami didn't answer Yugi, instead opening his mind to the other teen. He felt the small body stop struggling as the images passed into his mind with perfect clarity.

 _Drawing back slightly, Yami reached up to cup Yugi's small face in his hands. Leaning forward, he brought his lips to Yugi's forehead, resting them there gently. He could feel the smaller boy thrumming with nervous energy in his arms and he berated himself for causing his Partner pain. He was frustrated and confused; what had Bakura said to his aibou to upset him so much? He wished that Yugi would talk to him about it. He wished… well, what he really wished for was impossible; his Hikari just did not feel the same way he did. Why couldn't he let it go? Even now, standing here comforting his partner, he wished for… more. His body was burning where Yugi's touched it; his blood was singing in his veins, urging him to do it- lean forward- kiss the boy in front of him. Make him yours._

 _Yugi. His aibou's face swam through his mind, so dear and sweet._

 _With a wave of disgust, Yami thought about his selfish desires. I am so weak. I can barely contain myself around him anymore. My self-control is…. Pitiful. Oh, how he would hate me if he knew how I feel. I'm… an embarrassment. I just wish… I wish he could love me as much as I love him._

 _Suddenly, a wave of horror rolled over him, directly transmitted into his mind from Yugi's, and he realised that something was terribly wrong with his Partner. He recoiled instinctively-_

Yami closed the memory off with a gentle thought; he did not need to relive the ensuing argument again; he had done so too many times to count. Yugi lay rigid beneath his body, his small hands clutching Yami's shoulders as though he were holding on to life itself. He began to shake.

Yami pulled back to gaze down at Yugi, his gaze tender; he held nothing back. He allowed the love he felt to saturate his expression. Yugi's eyes were enormous and again brimming with tears. With a shaky laugh, he brought a hand up to wipe at the tears that had begun to spill down his cheeks.

"So… all this time… You… didn't… hate me?" His lip wobbled a little, his mind struggling to understand the new concept.

"Oh, my Love. I could never hate you. All I ever hated was my own weakness. Yugi, you are good, and strong, and true. Can you see that now? You sent me away when you thought I was in pain being around you, even though it meant giving up what you wanted. You reached for me, and brought me back from the edge of death. And now, even now, you offer to give me my freedom again? Can you not see how good you are? I don't deserve you. But, if you'll have me, I'll spend the rest of our lives with you. And I'll love you for every second, every minute, and every hour of every day. I love you, Yugi. My soul is yours entire."

Yugi stared, wide-eyed with wonderment. He meant it. He really meant it. The words, clichéd by any other mouth, sounded perfect coming from Yami. A small hiccup of joy rose in Yugi's chest; it was barely a spark, but he realised now how absent it had been from his heart until now.

"Yami," he whispered, his large eyes locked on his Other's, matching amethyst orbs. "I'll never let you out of my sight again."

Yami grinned, his eyes twinkling. "And I'll never let you out of these arms."


	20. Chapter 20

**Prologue**

Connie swept the floor mindlessly, her thoughts elsewhere. She was thinking of Yami; it had been several days since his mysterious disappearance, and things had mostly settled down at the café. Some of the staff were still traumatised by what they had witnessed; Yami's collapse, and the glowing figure that came for him, had even convinced a few people they had seen an angel coming to take him away. Connie was less sure of that, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Yami was gone now. Whether he was just dead, or now existed as a spirit, regardless, he was no longer of this world. Connie's mouth hardened slightly into a grim line as she recalled with faint sadness how much she had come to enjoy his company; she would miss him.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I make an order?" a customer asked cheerfully behind her.

Connie turned, pasting a helpful smile onto her face, reaching over to lean the broom against the counter behind her. "Yes, of course! What can I get… for… for…" She trailed off hopelessly, staring with absolute shock at the boys standing before her. The broom clattered to the floor, forgotten.

Connie gawked, her mouth agape, as Yami walked forward, his arms spread, a smile on his serene face. "Connie. I believe I owe you a proper goodbye, and an apology."

" _Yami!"_ Connie threw herself at the tall teen, tackling him in a tight hug. With a deep chuckle, Yami's arms came around her and he rocked them both gently. Connie gave a sniff, the tears already building. "I thought for certain you were dead, Yami." She pulled back to take in his face, his hands, his body. "You… you're back! All of you! you're not… dissolving anymore!" She beamed up at the tall boy, her heart almost bursting with joy. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Yami smiled tenderly, bringing a hand up to wipe away a stray tear. "And I you, Connie."

Connie searched his face. He looked different. The lines of despair and loneliness were gone from his features; he looked younger than ever, refreshed, happy. Something had changed in him; she could feel his inner peace.

A sudden movement over Yami's shoulder caught Connie's attention. A shorter boy stepped forward, a youthful smile on his face, his eyes larger than Yami's, but oh, so similar. Connie gasped; this boy was identical to Yami. But wait, that was not quite right; he was shorter, for starters, but he was also somehow younger and sweeter in countenance than Yami; he was like a younger brother.

Smiling familiarly, Connie stepped out of Yami's arms and moved toward the newcomer. "And you of course must be Yugi," she said. She immediately liked him; there was something approachable and pure about the shorter boy that drew her to him.

Yugi grinned back, his large eyes shining. "Hello Connie. It's nice to finally meet you… in the flesh. I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to my Other in my absence." As Yugi spoke, Yami moved to stand by his side, a long arm wrapping around his shoulder, his gaze affixed lovingly at his aibou. Yugi's voice was higher and less exotic than Yami's, containing none of his faint accent.

Looking up at Connie, Yami nodded. "Yes. I too must thank you. You were a true friend. You helped me more than you know and I will be eternally grateful. I am so terribly sorry for worrying and scaring you the other night; it is a long and odd story."

Connie blinked several times at the formality of the speech, then smiled at the couple. "I look forward to hearing it then. Will you stay for a coffee?"

The taller of the boys shook his head, and gestured to a large bag that Connie had previously not noticed. "I am sorry, but we cannot. We are about to leave on a small trip, and just wanted to stop by and say hello. But when we return, I will definitely come back and tell you all about it." Yugi nodded enthusiastically, staring up at his partner with an adoring smile.

Connie nodded, enfolding the both of them into a large final hug. "Well, it was a bit wild, but I'm glad I met you, Yami. Don't be a stranger; you're always welcome in Marco's café!" She waved a little sadly as the two boys collected their items and departed. _I wish you both happiness._

* * *

 _._

 _._

The two boys strolled side by side through the busy streets, their thoughts elsewhere, but always drifting back to one another. Their newly strengthened mind link meant that the two could converse almost entirely silently now; exchanging images and feelings was so much faster than using physical words, they found.

"Yugi, do you think you will re-enter Duel Monsters tournaments?" Yami murmured, aware that the topic was still painful for Yugi to think about. The small boy was silent for a moment, slipping his hand into Yami's larger one with an ease that warmed the taller boy's heart. "I don't know, Yami. I think I might. I really missed it. I thought for a long time that I had only enjoyed it because it reminded me of you, but I realise now I genuinely enjoyed the game too." Yami squeezed his hand comfortingly and the two sank into an easy silence. Suddenly, with a little bounce of excitement, Yugi tugged at Yami's hand, gazing up at him with a happy expression.

"Yami! You promised you would tell me where we are going after we had seen Connie! So come on, give it up! Where are you taking me?"

Yami chuckled, shaking his head. "I may just keep it secret for a while longer, if only to see your face looking so frustrated!" He leaned down and planted a kiss on Yugi's forehead, now creased slightly with disgruntlement. Yami closed his eyes as he breathed in Yugi's addictive scent, his thoughts wandering haphazardly.

Yugi gave a little cough, bringing Yami back to the present. His ears and cheeks were flaming red. "Yami," he whispered, glancing heatedly at his Other, "you can't think things like that while I'm connected to your mind… it's… it's _embarrassing!_ " Yami realised with a blush of his own that his thoughts had wandered into quite scandalous territory; Yugi's flushed face and clammy hand in his own were not helping the situation as Yami picked up on his Hikari's responding physical reaction.

Chuckling to cover his mild embarrassment, Yami brought Yugi's hand up to his lips. "I cannot help what my innermost thoughts desire, Yugi… I am, after all, still a man."

Yugi smiled shyly up at his Partner, then pulled him forward with a little crow of excitement. "Well while you were thinking inappropriate things, I also saw in your mind where you're taking me! So come on, let's get moving! We have a train to catch!" Yugi bounded forward a little, releasing his Partner's hand, before looking coyly over his shoulder, his lids lowered. "And who knows, maybe we'll see if you can do more than just _think_ it, huh?"

Yami followed, a wide grin plastered to his face, his eyebrows raised slightly in amusement at Yugi's flirting. "Be careful what you say, Love. I may just make a mess out of you." He laughed aloud at Yugi's replying blush and stammering objections.

All was right in the world again. He was back with his Yugi, and by some miracle of the Gods, they would be together forever.

Everything else could wait.

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thank you all for reading. From the bottom of my heart, I appreciated every comment and message I recieved.**

 **I know this story was hard for some of you to read. I know the themes and damage that were dealt struck some of you in your hearts. I can only apologise and say that this story took on a life of its own. It ended in a way I did not expect. To those of you who have read this far, and finished it, thank you for your ongoing readership.**

 **I wanted Yugi to emerge victorious. I did not want him to be rescued; he was a rescu _er_. I wanted the goodness in Bakura to bregrudgingly shine through. I wanted Yami to step up. I hope I achieved this in the story. **

**I do not know if I will write any more. I probably will, after I have had time to mourne the ending of this story.**

 **Is there anything you would like to read from me, readers? Please let me know.**

 **I'd like to dedicate this little story to InLoveWithMysteries, my most vocal and avid reader. Your messages and reviews have been my daily highlights.**

 **Until next time! I love you all. xx**

 **~Jehbel**


End file.
